Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: Hay mucho mas de la saga de Eragon de lo que se ve a simple vista, mucho antes de que su aventura comenzara otra historia fue tan importante para todos aquellos que se vieron involucrados y sobretodo para el único sobreviviente que decidió no unirse al traidor y esperar para entrenar al ultimo jinete libre, Pero como era antes de eso? y que hay de su compañera?
1. Parte 1

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_(Parte 1)_

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Galbatorix gobernara en Alagaësia, antes de que el tirano rey siquiera hubiera nacido entre los hombres, reinaba en esa tierra la paz que era custodiada por los jinetes de dragón.

En aquel entonces, a las afueras de el pequeño y pacifico poblado de Daret, vivía una tranquila familia que se mantenía de sus cultivos y aquellas presas que el padre lograba cazar para alimentar a su familia. La madre era de singular belleza y blanca tez, además de un hermoso y largo cabello negro y ojos del color de la lluvia, además de su belleza destacaba el hecho de ser incondicional a su familia ayudaba a su esposo a arar la tierra y preparar guisos con la carne que este traía a la mesa.

Ambos tenían una adorable hija muy parecida a ambos en aspecto aunque su cabello era castaño como el de su padre poseía los ojos de su madre así como su gracia y su blanca tez que no parecía sufrir estragos con el paso del tiempo.

Los habitantes del pequeño poblado ignoraban el hecho de que aquella mujer era en realidad una elfa que había abandonado su vida en el bosque de Du Weldenvarden para vivir al lado del hombre del que se había enamorado. Con el uso de la magia había alterado su apariencia ocultando sus orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos rasgados para pasar desapercibida entre la población.

Además de ello había hecho enormes sacrificios por su esposo, como lo era el hecho de preparar la carne que este llevaba a la mesa e incluso llegar a comerla de vez en cuando, se limitaba en el uso de la magia aunque muchas veces la usaba para curar heridas menores en su hija o su esposo e incluso ayudar a la cosecha a crecer en tiempos difíciles.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que su hija al igual que ella poseía el don de la magia, la había instruido de la mejor manera que había podido ocultándole sus poderes al resto de los habitantes de Daret. Al mismo tiempo su padre se había dedicado a enseñarle el oficio de la caza y de la agricultura previniendo el hecho de que este llegase a sufrir algún accidente mortal y ellas tuvieran que valerse por sí solas.

Ydris aprendía con facilidad lo que sus padres le enseñaban, en poco tiempo se había convertido en una excelente cazadora y había conseguido dominar las artes mágicas que su madre le enseñaba.

Parecía que las cosas iban bien para ellos, y así fue, al menos hasta que una banda de bandidos invadió el pequeño poblado.

Daret era un lugar pacifico, jamás se habían involucrado en ninguna batalla ni acostumbraba recibir viajeros como aquellos que acababan de llegar.

Eran al menos 10 hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y cuyo rostro permanecía oculto entre los pliegues de telas que conformaban sus ropas. Los habitantes observaban temerosos a aquel grupo de hombres los cuales comenzaron a saquear el lugar llevándose lo que tenía valor para ellos.

Ydris que ahora contaba con 17 años, regresaba después de una ardua mañana de cacería, traía consigo tres liebres atadas de las patas con un lazo, había sido un golpe de suerte haberlas cazado con tanta facilidad sin perder ninguna de sus flechas.

Cuando llego a una pequeña colina observo la conmoción que reinaba en el pueblo, distinguió a varios desconocidos y a los aldeanos tratando de defender sus pocas pertenencias Ydris se dio prisa para llegar a su hogar el cual seguía ajeno a aquella conmoción, permaneció oculta como pudo entre varios árboles y arbustos.

No tuvo tiempo de advertir a sus padres, justo cuando ella había llegado al fin a su pequeña casa y entrado por la puerta trasera, 4 de aquellos hombres irrumpieron por la puerta delantera, el padre de Ydris trato de retenerlos, siendo herido mortalmente por la daga de uno de aquellos hombres.

Dos de ellos las aprisionaron a ella y a su madre mientras un tercero inspeccionaba sus peculiares rasgos, la madre de Ydris se opuso fieramente al trato que estaban recibiendo murmuro una palabra en el idioma antiguo y acabo de inmediato con el hombre que tenia justo frente a ella.

Los hombres se asustaron al notar que eso había sido obra de la magia, uno de ellos entrado en pánico hirió mortalmente a la madre de Ydris justo frente a sus ojos.

Ella forcejeo tratando de llegar a su madre, y oponiéndose a ser llevada de ahí, ella ignoraba aquellas palabras o frases que podrían asesinar de inmediato a un hombre, su madre la había considerado demasiado joven para enseñárselas.

Ydris observo con rabia como aquellos sujetos saqueaban las pocas pertenencias que tenían, y además de ello prendían fuego al techo de paja seca el cual ardió inmediatamente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Un fuerte golpe en la nuca nublo su vista y sus pensamientos sumiéndola en las profundidades de la inconsciencia.

Cuando por fin recobro el conocimiento se encontró fuertemente atada, sus captores y los asesinos de sus padres se encontraban a unos 6 metros de donde ella se encontraba sentados alrededor de una fogata; mientras comían y bebían, Ydris los escucho hablar de cuál sería su destino, planeaban llevarla hacia Dras-Leona y ahí venderla como esclava a algún rico comerciante. Avanzarían durante el día por el bosque que rodeaba a las vertebradas hasta llegar al rio Troak, de ahí seguirían el cauce hasta el lago Leona y posteriormente a la ciudad. Deberían de ser cuidadosos y evitar los caminos, ya que no querían ser descubiertos por alguno de los jinetes que a esas alturas se habrían enterado ya de lo sucedido en Daret.

Ydris podía conformarse con saber lo que le esperaba en Dras-Leona y aceptar la vida que tendría, o bien podría intentar escapar de sus captores, como media elfa que era no le costaría mucho escapar en un espacio tan abierto, pero a donde iría? Regresar a Daret sería una locura y solo bastaría para que la capturaran de nuevo o destruyeran el pueblo. Adentrarse en las vertebradas también sería una locura, no conocía las montañas, y sin un arco y flechas para defenderse no podría sobrevivir a las bestias que ahí habitaban y de las que había oído hablar. Podría intentar viajar al sur y llegar a Dauth, o buscar refugio en Ilirea, la enorme ciudad elfica que era la base de los jinetes.

Suspiro mirando al cielo, los enormes arboles apenas y dejaban ver alguna que otra estrella, no tenía tantas opciones a donde huir, su única salida era llegar a Ilirea y pedir refugio entre los jinetes, después podría pensar en qué hacer, tal vez marcharse a Du Weldenvarden al lugar donde su madre vivió, pero dudaba ser bien vista por los elfos dada su naturaleza semi humana. Eso considerando si llegaba con vida a Ilirea, había la posibilidad de ser atacada por alguna bestia o perderse y morir de hambre.

Se dejo caer en las hojas secas que se esparcían por el piso alrededor del árbol donde estaba apoyada, trataba de soltar sus ataduras mientras observaba a sus captores a los lejos, se concentro haciendo memoria de las lecciones de su madre, busco las palabras que podrían ayudarla a romper sus ataduras o aflojarlas, si cometía un error podría desgastar su energía por completo, o apretar mas las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos y pies.

Pronuncio el hechizo en un susurro inaudible, sintió alivio cuando la sangre volvió a fluir con normalidad en sus muñecas y sus pies, sin embargo no se movió por miedo a llamar la atención, busco algo con que distraer a la banda de ladrones que tenía enfrente, observo fijamente el fuego

_\- Brisingr_ – murmuro

Las llamas de la fogata crecieron causando conmoción en el grupo, mientras trataban de apagar las grandes llamas, Ydris se puso de pie de un salto y se alejo tratando de ser silenciosa, lamentablemente uno de los ladrones noto su huida antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al cauce del rio Troak o al menos eso esperaba. Poco a poco se alejo del cauce corriendo el línea recta la dirección había dejado de importarle mientras se alejara de los bandidos.

Tropezó con una raíz bastante salida de la tierra, y cayó al piso en el borde de un pequeño claro, miro a sus alrededores desorientada, tratando de escuchar voces o algún sonido amenazante, nada... el bosque estaba tranquilo y silencioso, se escuchaba uno que otro grillo que permanecía oculto en la hierba.

Un sonido repentino alerto sus sentidos, el aire en el pequeño claro comenzó a arremolinarse, _zum, zum_... el ruido comenzó a ser cada vez más frecuente.

Ydris levanto la mirada al percatarse de que aquel zumbido provenía de arriba. Repentinamente una silueta obscura recorto el cielo, era aquella enorme silueta lo que provocaba aquel zumbido cada que aleteaba con sus enormes y poderosas alas.

\- Un jinete – murmuro Ydris incapaz de moverse de donde estaba.

El enorme dragón aterrizo en el claro con elegancia y una ligereza que Ydris no creía posible en una bestia de tal tamaño. El jinete bajo de un salto observando con detenimiento el lugar.

Ydris contuvo la respiración y permaneció quieta cuando la mirada del dragón se poso en su escondite, el jinete se acerco quedando a un par de pasos de donde ella estaba

_\- Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!-_ dijo en el idioma antiguo y en un tono tranquilizador - Soy un jinete tu amigo!- repitió en el idioma de los hombres.

Ydris dudo unos momentos, finalmente salió de su escondite quedando de frente al jinete, Ydris lo observo bien, su cabello largo estaba sujeto en una coleta, el brillo de la luna le daba algunos toques plateados y azulados al cabello claro, sus rasgos eran finos y sus orejas largas

\- Eres un elfo- murmuro con sorpresa

\- Me alegro de encontrarte aun con vida- respondió el elfo de manera educada- nos enteramos de lo sucedido en Daret muy tarde, hemos buscado a ese grupo de bandidos en varios pueblos y ciudades, sin embargo siempre han conseguido escabullirse

\- Como supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Detectamos tu presencia en este bosque, es raro que los humanos se adentren en estos parajes solos... además sentimos tus emociones, miedo, desesperación, ira... supuse que tal vez serias la chica que fue raptada en Daret por lo que aterrice aquí

\- Cómo pudiste encontrar mi presencia y no la de esos malditos...

\- ... esos bandidos saben cómo cerrar su mente a intrusiones ajenas- interrumpió - eso nos dificulta el encontrarlos para hacerlos pagar por sus crímenes

\- Pues lamento no ser de mucha ayuda... escape de ellos y corrí sin rumbo fijo, no sé donde puedan estar

\- Cerca si te están buscando, puedes ayudarme a saber dónde está su campamento

\- Te dije que no lo se... no podría llevarte a ellos

\- Me permitirías registrar tu mente

\- Registrar?

\- Tus recuerdos de tu huida... con ello me daré una idea de donde pueden estar

\- Puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Ydris con sorpresa- si... si eso te ayuda.. puedes hacerlo

El jinete inclino la cabeza como agradecimiento y entro en los recuerdos de Ydris ella dio un respingo al sentir aquella intrusión en su mente, se sintió aliviada cuando aquella intrusión desapareció de su cabeza.

\- Fue extraño- murmuro abrazándose a sí misma

\- Gracias a ti sé dónde puedo encontrarlos- respondió el jinete- lo mejor será que permanezcas aquí

\- Pero.. que hare si ellos vienen?

\- Glaedr se quedara contigo- respondió- dudo mucho que se acerquen a un dragón y menos de su tamaño

\- Y tú?

\- Estaré bien... si esos bandidos llegan con ustedes mientras no estoy... lo sabré- dijo adentrándose al bosque

\- Espera!- lo llamo Ydris, el jinete se detuvo y la miro de reojo- Cual es tu nombre ... jinete

\- Oromis _Shur'tugal_– respondió este únicamente y siguió su camino

Ydris lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre los árboles y la obscuridad, se sentó sobre el césped debido al enorme cansancio que repentinamente le había atacado, su estomago reclamaba alimento, sus piernas un descanso y su cuerpo dormir un poco... se dedico a observar su sombra proyectada por la luna.

Sintió los pesados pasos del dragón moviéndose por el claro, la enorme sombra del dragón oculto completamente la suya, Ydris se sobresalto al ver que la cabeza de aquella enorme y majestuosa bestia se aproximaba a ella.

_No tienes por qué estar asustada_\- resonó la voz del dragón en su cabeza

\- Puedes hablar?- pregunto Ydris con sorpresa

El dragón parpadeo asintiendo ligeramente

_Pensante acaso que era mudo? _

Ydris se apeno debió poner una expresión bastante obvia, se disculpo de inmediato por aquel mal entendido.

_Deberías descansar un momento, Oromis se hará cargo de esos bandidos_

\- Llevan buscándolos mucho tiempo?- pregunto Ydris sentándose en la hierba de nuevo, abrazó sus rodillas y oculto su rostro detrás de estas

_Tu corazón está lleno de resentimiento y rabia contra esos bandidos_

\- Asesinaron a mis padres frente a mi... si no hubiera escapado... por la mañana estaría en camino a Dras- Leona para ser vendida como esclava- murmuro Ydris haciendo presión en sus brazos, todo había pasado tan repentinamente que no fue hasta ese momento que sintió la necesidad de llorar por la rabia que la recorría

Glaedr se recostó a su lado y la cubrió con una de sus enormes alas, Ydris lo observo pero el dragón miraba hacia el bosque en la dirección que Oromis se había marchado, Ydris le agradeció en silencio dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran y resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Permaneció así por unos minutos, sus lágrimas no fueron suficientes para expresar el dolor y la rabia que aun sentía por dentro como una feroz bestia esperando a atacar. Se puso de pie, el ala de Glaedr aun la cubría y la aislaba del frio de la noche, Ydris observo al dragón desde su posición, este no se había movido en absoluto de su pose vigilante... estiro la mano un poco queriendo tocar la piel de las alas.

Repentinamente Glaedr se puso de pie observando el bosque fijamente, como si estuviera listo para atacar. Ydris observo en la misma dirección que él, notando al menos 4 sombras que se movían por entre los árboles.

_Permanece_ _cerca de mi_ – dijo el dragón de manera seria- _son ellos... al parecer consiguieron escapar de Oromis pero conmigo no tendrán tanta suerte_

Justo había terminado de decir esto cuando una flecha salió disparada de los arboles hacia ellos Ydris advirtió a Glaedr pero sorprendentemente para ella la flecha se desvió sin causarles daño alguno

\- Como... como pasó eso?

_Las protecciones que puso Oromis a mí alrededor son fuertes, una simple flecha no es ningún riesgo para mí_

\- Magia? Se puede hacer eso con magia?- pregunto Ydris, de haberlo sabido antes pudo tal vez proteger a su familia... sin tan solo fuera un poco mas fuerte

Esos pensamientos lograron llegar hasta Glaedr, el cual la observo de reojo sin decir nada. El dragón enderezo la cabeza y echándola ligeramente hacia atrás exhalo una enorme lengua de fuego dorado hacia el cielo.

Los hombres ocultos en el bosque se arremolinaron asustados, justo en ese momento Oromis llego atacándolos y lanzándolos a campo abierto.

Los cuatro hombres no opusieron resistencia ante la imponente presencia de Glaedr, los pobres estaban tan muertos de miedo que se rindieron sin poner objeción alguna.

Oromis los inmovilizo con un hechizo que murmuro rápidamente, Ydris lo miro sorprendida sabia que los jinetes eran diestros en las artes mágicas, pero ella jamás había visto algo similar a aquello. Oromis se acerco a los hombres que tenía inmovilizados, tras un rato de silencio suspiro y desvió su atención de los bandidos.

\- Son ellos- dijo en tono cansado

_Que ha sucedido con los otros_ – pregunto el dragón dejando que Ydris escuchara aquella conversación cosa que pareció sorprender a Oromis .

\- Es extraño que compartas este tipo de conversaciones con alguien ajeno a mi

_Considere que ella necesitaba escuchar que sucedió con los asesinos de sus padres y causantes de su desgracia_

\- Han muerto- respondió el elfo tranquilo- prefirieron eso en lugar de abrirme sus mentes... fue mucha presión para sus débiles mentes

\- Muertos dices?- pregunto Ydris con sorpresa- Muertos debido a que no te abrieron sus mentes

\- Si así es, estos de aquí prefirieron cooperar más, los llevaremos ante Vrael y el decidirá cuál es el castigo más justo para ellos, a menos que... quieras vengarte

Ydris lo miro con sorpresa, vengarse? Vengar la muerte de sus padres y el que hayan arruinado su vida, había considerado que esa era una loca e imposible acción, que ella jamás tendría oportunidad de vengarse, y sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie ante los asesinos mientras que un jinete le ofrecía aquella oportunidad.

Oromis le tendió una daga, Ydris la tomo y la observo por unos momentos, la empuñadura tenia hermosos grabados que brillaban ante la luz de la luna, observo a los asesinos y nuevamente la daga... se acerco con paso lento a ellos dejando correr toda la rabia que sentía, levanto la daga delante de uno de ellos... pero dudo, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su mano temblaba

\- No puedo- murmuro- yo no soy nadie para clamar mi propia justicia.. eso... solo me convertirá en uno de ellos- murmuro dejando caer la daga al suelo, apretó los puños ante la impotencia que sentía- mis padres no querrían verme convertida en asesina solo por venganza... eso... eso no me devolverá mi vida, no me devolverá a mis padres

Oromis la observo fijamente y después a Glaedr, ambos parecían tener una conversación privada, Ydris no se quiso entrometer, trato de distraerse viendo los raspones que se había hecho al escapar por el bosque y las heridas de sus muñecas causadas por la cuerda con la que había estado atada.

\- Curare tus heridas- dijo Oromis acercándose a ella

\- No es necesario... puedo hacerlo sola- respondió Ydris - _Waíse heill!-_ murmuro pasando su mano por sus raspones, sintió un leve picor en la piel y sus raspones desaparecieron

Al terminar su curación se sintió agotada, más de lo que nunca en su vida se había sentido jamás, respiro con dificultad por unos momentos, Oromis se aproximo y la sostuvo para que no desfalleciera.

\- Tenía razón al pensar que sabias usar la magia- dijo de manera seria- eso es un talento... muy complicado de encontrar en los seres humanos

Ydris lo miro con sorpresa, había cometido el error más grande de su vida al usar magia delante de otras personas.

\- Debiste de ver en mis recuerdos que use la magia para huir- respondió

\- Fue ahí donde me di cuenta- respondió Oromis sin perder la calma- me pareció extraño ese talento en un humano, pero al ver la mente de esos 4 de ahí vi cosas de ti que no me había percatado

\- Cosas? Qué clase de cosas?

\- Tu madre era buena en el uso de la magia, sin embargo no era una hechicera como tal...

\- Mi madre era realmente una Elfa- murmuro Ydris desviando la mirada

El jinete parecía pensativo observo de reojo a su dragón sin decir nada, Ydris supuso que estaban teniendo nuevamente una charla silenciosa como la que habían tenido momentos antes.

\- Me gustaría que nos acompañaras a Ilirea- dijo al fin

\- Acompañarlos? Pero... has capturado ya a esos bandidos, para que mas me necesitarían

\- Necesitamos pruebas de que esos sujetos son los que buscamos, además de pruebas de sus fechorías

\- Creí que habías hurgado eso en mi mente

\- Vrael querrá comprobarlo por su cuenta

\- Vrael?- pregunto Ydris algo desconfiada

\- Es el líder de los jinetes es un hombre justo y muy fuerte nosotros los jinetes obedecemos sus ordenes

\- Bien...- respondió Ydris después de unos momentos de silencio- iré con ustedes a Ilirea... después de todo no tengo un hogar al cual regresar ni familiares con quien quedarme

\- Tal vez los tengas- respondió Oromis

_Entre los elfos_\- agrego Glaedr

Ydris los miro curiosa y sorprendida, jamás había pensado tener algún pariente entre los elfos, pero aunque eso fuera verdad, la aceptarían con su condición? Su madre había escapado del bosque de Du Weldenvarden, acaso seria ella bienvenida? Aun siendo mitad humano?

_No hay por qué preocuparse por eso en estos momentos, hay cosas más importantes_\- dijo Glaedr, al parecer el dragón había sentido todas las dudas que le asaltaban- _si te quedas aquí sola y sin armas podrías morir, tu conocimiento de la magia es muy limitado, sin un rumbo fijo solo te condenarías a ti misma... si vienes a Ilirea con nosotros tendrás un techo donde dormir y no pasaras ni hambre ni frio _

\- Hasta que debas partir de Ilirea serás tratada como una invitada de Vrael_ ebrithil_, te doy mi palabra de que así será

\- Iré con ustedes- respondió Ydris, no pudo ocultar el alivio que sentía al saber que no se quedaría sola en ese lugar

Oromis se acerco a los bandidos, y murmurando un hechizo los obligo a sumirse en un profundo sueño

Glaedr los llevara en sus garras- respondió adivinando la pregunta de Ydris- tu iras en la silla, delante mío no te preocupes no te dejare caer

Ydris paso saliva cuando Oromis la ayudo a subir a la silla que estaba colocada en la grupa de Glaedr, después el subió de un ágil salto y se colocó detrás de ella, la ayudo a amarrarse los pies con las correas de la silla para darle mayor seguridad.

Glaedr miro de reojo a Ydris la cual estaba rígida por el miedo

_No es necesario estar tan tensa polluela, Oromis no dejara que te mates en pleno vuelo_\- dijo el dragón con un tono algo burlón.

\- Polluela?- murmuro Ydris algo confusa por aquel tono en que el dragón le hablaba

\- Parece que le agradas a Glaedr - dijo Oromis en un tono similar al del dragón- normalmente solo le dice así a los nuevos jinetes o a sus dragones- agrego, su rostro tomo una expresión seria de nuevo- es hora de irnos

_Sujétate bien Oromis, no quiero que resbales a mitad del vuelo_\- dijo el dragón impulsándose con un salto para levantar el vuelo al tiempo que sujetaba a los bandidos en sus garras y volaban en dirección al sureste rumbo a Ilirea.

Ydris sintió vértigo por unos momentos y cerró los ojos hasta que sintió que Glaedr dejaba de elevarse, abrió los ojos poco a poco, solo sentía el aire en la cara y el batir de las poderosas alas de Glaedr pero el resto era un vuelo tan estable que Ydris se sentía como su aun estuvieran sobre tierra firme.

Observo hacia abajo la luna iluminaba los bosques y las llanuras, todo se veía tan distinto desde esa altura.

Ydris comenzó a sentirse entumida por lo largo del viaje incluso su cuerpo comenzaba reclamar un descanso.

_No desesperes polluela... casi hemos llegado_\- dijo el dragón disminuyendo la altura un poco

\- Por ahí- le señalo Oromis

Ydris miro en esa dirección, al principio no distinguía nada, pero poco a poco sus ojos distinguieron la silueta de una ciudad de grandes torres, conforme se acercaron mas Ydris noto que la luna le daba a la ciudad un extraño brillo plateado como si esta brillara.

\- Pareciera que estuviera viendo un sueño

\- Muchos tienen esa impresión de Ilirea- dijo Oromis de manera tranquila- Siento que el brillo de la luna oculta la verdadera belleza de la ciudad aunque le da un aspecto más sobrenatural

\- Podre verla?

\- Mañana, después de que tomes un largo y merecido descanso

\- Aun pienso que es un sueño- murmuro Ydris

\- Pasaste por muchas cosas en un solo día

_Es normal que pienses que fue un sueño debido a lo que rápido que pasaron las cosas_\- dijo Glaedr de repente- _pero debes entender que no lo es... si dejas que el pasado te atormente para siempre cegara tu visión al futuro, el pasado es para aprender de él y para mejorar y madurar para tener un futuro más prometedor_

\- Lo entiendo- murmuro Ydris sujetándose a la púa del cuello de Glaedr - gracias por todo lo que hicieron y lo que están haciendo por mi

\- No hay nada que agradecer, perdiste lo que tenias y a quienes amabas a causa de que no logramos detener a tiempo a esos bandidos, soy yo quien debe pedirte una disculpa

\- No puedo culparte, ni a ti ni a los jinetes, Alagaësia es muy grande y los jinetes son pocos, a veces las cosas pequeñas se pasan por alto, o al menos eso decía mi madre

\- Tu madre tenía razón al decir que los jinetes somos pocos, hace casi ya 10 años que no ha nacido ningún nuevo dragón ni con los elfos ni los humanos

\- 10 años?

\- Los jinetes que estamos ahora son los que llevamos años haciendo esto, y unos pocos que pronto terminaran su entrenamiento

\- Hace cuanto te convertiste en jinete

\- Mucho tiempo- respondió Oromis evadiendo la respuesta

Ydris se dio cuenta de esto sin embargo decidió no preguntar mas, Oromis no tenía la obligación de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Glaedr comenzó a volar en círculos sobre las torres, buscando un lugar para aterrizar cómodamente, pego sus alas al cuerpo para descender, Ydris sintió que el estomago se le encogía por la repentina caída, antes de llegar al duro suelo de roca el dragón extendió las alas para frenarse en el aire y bajar con suavidad bajando primero las poderosas patas traseras y dejando a los bandidos que sostenía con sus garras a un lado para poder aterrizar bien.

Oromis bajo de un salto de la silla y ayudo a Ydris a bajar, ella aun no se recuperaba de aquella impresión las piernas le temblaron un poco estando a punto de caer, Oromis se apresuro a sujetarla.

\- Necesitas descansar- le dijo tranquilo al tiempo que algunos elfos salían de las torres y se aproximaban a el

\- Oromis - _Elda Atra esterní ono theldum_\- lo saludaron llevándose los dedos a los labios y luego doblaron la mano derecha sobre el esternón

_\- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_\- respondió Oromis, Glaedr inclino un poco la cabeza

_\- Un du evarínya ono varda_\- finalizaron los elfos

\- Oromis - _Elda_\- lo llamo uno de ellos- creímos que pasaría la noche fuera junto a Glaedr, sucedió algo? Tiene noticias de los causantes de la desgracia en Daret?

_\- Esos hombres que están ahí son los únicos que quedan del grupo que saqueo Daret_ – dijo Glaedr

\- Llévenlos a las celdas y levanten el hechizo que los mantiene dormidos, Vrael _ebrithil_ se hará cargo de juzgarlos como es debido por la mañana

\- Como ordene Oromis - _Elda_\- respondieron los elfos, uno de ellos observo a Ydris

\- Ella viene con nosotros, y será tratada como invitada de Vrael está aquí para presentar su declaración ante estos hombres que son los asesinos de sus padres, necesita un descanso y hasta mañana no quiero que nadie la moleste está claro

\- Si Oromis - _Elda_

Los elfos liberaron a los bandidos del hechizo y los llevaron a una de las torres, Oromis guio a Ydris hacia la torre contraria, Ydris observaba el elegante patio donde estaba, el piso estaba hecho de rocas en cuyas uniones creía el pasto perfectamente cortado. Levantó la mirada observando las enormes murallas y torres de las que se componía Ilirea, Oromis siguió su camino sin detenerse, el elfo caminaba con tanta rapidez y ligereza que Ydris se veía en la necesidad de correr un poco para darle alcance, rodearon la torre y salieron del elegante patio por un sendero oculto entre unos árboles tan grandes que el paso que formaban las ramas entrelazadas permitían el paso a un dragón tan grande como Glaedr .

La distancia que separaba a los arboles se fue incrementando, dando paso a algo mucho más impresionante para Ydris, el sendero de rocas por el que caminaban dio paso a un sendero de madera y piedrecillas blancas, pero lo que más sorprendía a Ydris era el hecho de de los arboles parecían brotar viviendas, Las casas eran de distintos tamaños, algunas tenían dos plantas y otras solo una pero eran tan largas que nacían de dos árboles vecinos.

Ydris se tallo los ojos, pensando que se trataba de una ilusión, sin embargo aquellas casas seguían ahí, las observo con más atención, ninguna estaba al nivel del piso y las escaleras que permitían el acceso a ellas parecían nacer del mismo tronco del árbol tal como hacían las viviendas.

\- Como puede ser eso posible?- pregunto aun sorprendida

\- Los elfos no talamos arboles para construir nuestras viviendas, vivimos en armonía con la naturaleza y a su vez ella nos protege y nos brinda lo que necesitamos

\- Pero... son.. son casas que salen de los arboles!- exclamo Ydris sin poder contener más tiempo su enorme sorpresa- eso... como pueden hacer eso!?

\- Cantamos a los arboles

\- Cantan? Cantan a los arboles y ellos toman esa forma

\- Así es las canciones son hechizos que nos permiten entablar una relación con la naturaleza, obtenemos nuestros hogares cantándole a los arboles así como muchas veces obtenemos nuestro alimento y muchas otras veces armas como arcos y flechas

\- No sabía que se podía hacer todo eso con la magia

\- Hay muchas cosas que tu madre paso por alto, ella solo te enseño lo que creyó sería más conveniente para ti y para que pudieras sobrevivir en el mundo y con las reglas de los humanos

\- Si mi madre era una elfa... por su aspecto era diferente al tuyo? O al de los demás elfos que he visto cuando llegamos aquí?- pregunto Ydris confusa- los elfos tienen rasgos finos, y orejas puntiagudas y ojos algo rasgados... pero mi madre... mi madre no era así su rostro no era tan fino y sus orejas eran redondeadas y sus ojos eran más redondeados ...

\- Eran hechizos, tu madre oculto su naturaleza elfica con hechizos

\- Eso se puede hacer?

\- Es magia muy avanzada, pero muchos de nuestra raza los usan para cambiar su apariencia física muchos elfos son demasiado vanidosos, y creen que la imagen física es lo más importante alteran sus rasgos hasta estar satisfechos, incluso muchos dejan de parecer elfos y parecen más animales salvajes, para ellos esa apariencia les parece la más adecuada y la más perfecta para vivir en la naturaleza.

Ydris no pregunto nada mas, siguió a Oromis mientras observaba aun el paisaje extraño que daban aquella casas de árbol, llegaron a una casa de dos pisos que crecía en medio de dos pinos Glaedr subió de un salto mientras Ydris y Oromis subían por las escaleras, Ydris subía con dificultad, las escaleras eran muy altas y muy estrechas, observo a Oromis subir con calma.


	2. Parte 2

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_(Parte 2)_

Ydris termino adolorida de las piernas y las pantorrillas respiraba agitada, cuando levanto el rostro observo que se encontraba en un vestíbulo amplio.

\- Hay una habitación libre en la planta alta- le señalo Oromis - puedes usarla con toda comodidad, el comedor esta de este lado- le señalo una puerta entelada a su derecha, y aquí puedes tomar un baño- agrego señalándole una puerta al lado de la primera Ydris observo el lugar, había un armario y un hueco en el piso- puedes usar ese hueco para calentar el agua por medio de la magia... sabes cómo hacerlo?

\- Sí, mi madre me enseño a calentar el agua e incluso los guisados- respondió, Oromis asintió

\- Glaedr y yo estaremos en esa habitación- le señalo una puerta justo en frente de las primeras dos, esta era mucho más grande y tenia forma de lagrima justo del tamaño para que un dragón pasara .

\- Muchas gracias por lo que hacen por mi

\- No debes agradecer- respondió Oromis en calma- deberías tomar un baño mientras preparo algo de cenar

Ydris asintió con la cabeza y fue al cuarto de baño que Oromis le había indicado, con un hechizo hizo llenar el hueco en el piso con agua y posteriormente la calentó... el esfuerzo había sido bastante grande... Ydris sintió como sus energías la abandonaban, El obtener agua de las plantas o de debajo de la tierra y después calentarla jamás le había costado tanta energía como en ese momento.

_Estas bien polluela?_\- escucho la voz de Glaedr en su cabeza- _sentí que tu energía bajo repentinamente_

_\- Solo fue... un descuido_\- respondió Ydris de la misma manera que le había hablado el dragón

_Debes de ser más cuidadosa con el uso de la magia,_\- agrego el dragón- _un descuido más grande y tu energía pudo desaparecer de golpe y haberte costado la vida._

_\- Lo siento no esperaba estar tan débil como estoy ahora, creo que mi cuerpo esta mas agotado y debilitado de lo que pensé_\- respondió de manera tranquilizadora- _gracias por preocuparte, y gracias por tu consejo_

Ydris se tomo su tiempo para asearse, el contacto con el agua tibia relajo sus músculos, se sintió aliviada al notar su espalda y sus hombros más relajados.

Cuando salió Glaedr estaba en el vestíbulo al lado de la puerta del comedor, Ydris observo al dragón con atención, bajo la luz de la luna no había estado segura de cuál era el color real del dragón ya que el brillo azulino de la noche le daba un curioso aspecto plateado en ciertas zonas y muy obscuras en otras. Sin embargo ahora que lo podía ver bajo la luz clara de unas antorchas sin fuego que emitían una luz clara, se dio cuenta que el Dragón era de un color dorado como si todas sus escamas fueran de oro, las escamas relucían bajo la luz e incluso emitían reflejos dorados contra el piso.

_Oromis te espera en el comedor_\- le dijo de manera amable- _será bueno para el tener compañía durante la cena mientras yo salgo de cacería_

\- Que tengas una buena caza – dijo Ydris amable- y no te encuentres con dificultades

_Ninguna presa puede causar dificultades significativas para un dragón, polluela_\- respondió Glaedr regresando a la habitación que compartían el y Oromis, ya que por esta se encontraba otra abertura de tamaño similar a la del vestíbulo por la cual Glaedr podía salir al exterior.

Ydris entro al comedor, Oromis la esperaba con un semblante sereno, la comida estaba a la mesa, un guisado de verduras que olía realmente delicioso, pan recién horneado, fruta cortada en trozos y una jarra de vino. Ydris noto de inmediato que no había carne en el menú.

\- Los elfos no acostumbramos a comer carne, y los jinetes tampoco a menos que sean circunstancias muy especiales- respondió Oromis al sentir las dudas de Ydris

\- Como es que...

\- Tus pensamientos fluyen como un rio lo hace hacia el océano, son muy claros y cualquiera entrenado en las artes mágicas y con algo de noción acerca de cómo leer la mente de su adversario podría escuchar tus pensamientos a al meno kilómetros de distancia, incluso mas

Ydris no dijo nada más y se sentó frente a Oromis, su madre le había explicado que los magos tenían la capacidad de leer la mente del enemigo, pero que incluso un humano sin ningún talento para la magia podría cerrar su mente a los intrusos. Lamentablemente su mente era tan hiperactiva y curiosa que era prácticamente imposible mantenerla centrada en un punto el tiempo suficiente para mantener sus pensamientos cerrados a intrusos.

Ydris miro fijamente el cuenco con el guisado de verduras, veía las pequeñas columnas de humo blanco levantarse del cuenco y después desvanecerse. Oromis la miro fijamente, sus pensamientos eran tan erráticos que le resultaba imposible descifrar que era lo que meditaba en esos momentos.

\- Crees que yo... pueda dominar la magia?- pregunto Ydris sumergiendo la cuchara en el guisado

\- Con entrenamiento y practica, y un buen maestro

\- Llegare a ser tan buena como mi madre

\- Eso es algo que solo tu decidirás, puedo ayudarte a buscar un buen maestro el Ellesméra, o en alguna otra ciudad elfica de Du Weldenvarden

\- Y los elfos aceptaran a alguien como yo?

\- Como tú?

\- Una semi elfa, hija de un humano, mi madre dejo Du Weldenvarden por casarse con mi padre, crees que yo sería bienvenida?

Oromis permaneció un momento en silencio, su expresión permanecía inmutable sin embargo pareciera que pensaba en algo muy complicado y buscara palabras simples para explicarlo. Por fin hablo.

\- Desconozco como vayan a reaccionar realmente los elfos y creo que fui algo optimista con el asunto- dijo haciendo una pausa- si soy honesto dudo que tu madre sea bien vista por la mayoría de los habitantes de Du Weldenvarden

\- Lo que hizo fue muy malo?

\- Los elfos no acostumbramos el matrimonio, - respondió Oromis mirándola a los ojos- cuando un elfo escoge una pareja ambos están juntos hasta que consideren que ha sido tiempo suficiente es por esa razón por la que los niños son muy apreciados entre los elfos

\- No hay niños entre los elfos

\- Un niño es la máxima expresión de amor y devoción de una pareja, es muy raro encontrar tanto grado de entrega hacia una pareja entre los elfos por eso los niños son muy escasos, incluso hay muchas ciudades que no han tenido ningún niño en siglos

Ydris permaneció atenta, si ese era el caso, entonces su nacimiento debió ser algo que alegro de sobremanera a sus padres.

\- Sin embargo- continuo- incluso un niño es más común que lo que tu madre hizo al salir del bosque, dejar su hogar y su raza por un humano

\- Pero... ella lo amaba... aun así eso fue malo? Aun le guardarían rencor después de casi 20 años?

\- Tu madre sabia que lo era- Oromis suspiro- lamentablemente los elfos tenemos una vida muy longeva, pueden pasar siglos y no olvidamos viejas rencillas

\- Pero... yo no hice nada... solo nacer- murmuro Ydris

\- Escucha – dijo Oromis mirándola fijamente- no puedes culpar a tu madre por haber hecho lo que hizo, de no ser por ello tu no estarías aquí ... pero

\- Tampoco puedo culpar a los elfos de tenerle rencor- murmuro Ydris- quebranto sus reglas después de todo... y supongo... que deberé soportar el hecho de que los elfos me guarden rencor a mi por ello

\- Muchas veces los rencores de mi raza hacia los humanos causan estas dificultades

Ydris no dijo nada mas, termino la cena en silencio, cuando hubo terminado miro el cuenco vacio delante de ella, recordando la ultima cena que había compartido con sus padres su madre había hecho un delicioso guiso con una liebre que Ydris había logrado cazar esa misma mañana.

\- Debes descansar- le dijo Oromis colocando su mano en el hombro de ella – descansa y has ejercicios de meditación, es bueno para conseguir la relajación. Yo me encargare de limpiar los trastos

\- De verdad?

\- Mañana será un día pesado emocionalmente, ocupas descansar lo mas que puedas

Ydris no protesto, se despidió de Oromis y fue a la habitación que le habían asignado, se tumbó en el suave lecho compuesto de algunas mantas y se cubrió con una manta haciéndose ovillo.

Despertó un par de horas después del amanecer, no había tenido ningún sueño esa noche, se sentó en el mullido lecho y miro a su alrededor, desorientada, suspiro al reconocer el lugar, estar en aquella casa que crecía en un árbol la devolvió a la realidad de una manera súbita y muy dura.

Bajo con pesadez encontrándose con Oromis el cual vestía una túnica larga de color blanco con detalles bordados en oro, llevaba su espada atada a un cinturón con 12 diamantes. Su cabello plateado estaba perfectamente peinado y caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda, en la frente llevaba una banda delgada de oro.

Oromis el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza Ydris no supo qué hacer así que respondió de la misma manera.

El desayuno está servido, podrás cambiarte después- dijo tranquilo, Ydris levanto una ceja confusa- El día de hoy tendrás una audiencia con Vrael

\- Creí que solo.. enjuiciarían a los bandidos

\- Aun así debes estar presente al ser testigo de lo que esos hombres hicieron, Vrael querrá verlo directamente de tus recuerdos

Ydris suspiro, tanto por el hecho de que tuvieran que hurgar en sus recuerdos de nuevo como por el hecho de tener que revivir esos momentos de nuevo. No dijo nada y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno, el cual consistía en huevos acompañados de más verduras, frutos secos y una jarra de leche fresca. Ydris comió sin pensar en nada pero sabía que su estomago protestaba ante la falta de carne en su dieta.

Cuando termino Oromis le indico que su ropa estaba en su habitación. Ydris subió a cambiarse, estudio las prendas que estaban en su cama se trataba de una túnica corta de color blanco con bordados en negro, unas botas largas y algo altas, unos brazaletes de piel de color negro y un medio aro con curvas que Ydris supuso iría en su cabeza, se apresuro a vestirse, se sentía un poco extraña pero increíblemente cómoda. Se reunió con Oromis y ambos partieron en el lomo de Glaedr rumbo al castillo de las altas torres blancas.

Para Ydris todo se veía distinto a la noche anterior, aquel castillo fantasmagórico que había visto a la luz de la luna ahora lucia tan lleno de vida, y los hermosos jardines realzaban su belleza. Descendieron sobre un jardín con el piso de roca muy parecido al que había visto durante la noche.

Entraron al castillo de grandes puertas y amplios pasillos, Glaedr podía caminar tranquilamente sin derribar nada. Oromis camino con paso rápido pero tratando de no dejar atrás a Ydris, atravesaron una pesada puerta de madera de doble hoja que estaba abierta de par en par, en su interior había una amplia sala donde había varios jinetes y sus dragones reunidos, todos ellos intercambiaron saludos formales con Oromis, el cual los devolvía tranquilamente, después posaron sus ojos sobre Ydris, curiosos y expectantes a la vez.

La curiosidad no duro mucho, un elfo, ataviado mas elegantemente que los demás, los jinetes inclinaron sus cabezas ante él y su enorme dragón blanco era incluso más grande que Glaedr, Ydris escucho solamente que hablaban en el idioma antiguo sin embargo solo entendía unas palabras. Oromis tomo la palabra y dio a conocer el hecho de que había capturado a 4 de los bandidos que habían estado buscando y que habían atacado el pueblo de Daret. También que los otros miembros del grupo estaban muertos, y los 4 presos habían jurado en el idioma antiguo que confesarían sus fechorías, además de ello, Ydris corroboraría lo sucedido en su pueblo natal.

Fueron horas interminables para Ydris, además de escuchar como esos hombres confesaban haber asesinado a sus padres, la única familia que tenia y además haber quemado su hogar, tuvo que soportar la intrusión del líder de los jinetes en su cabeza para corroborar los hechos. Al final de la jornada se sentía agotada y hastiada de todo a su alrededor.

Antes de que la sentencia fuera dictada, los jinetes se tomaron un descanso Ydris aprovecho para salir rápidamente de ahí y distraerse un poco, paseo por las salas del castillo, llegando a una sala cuya puerta estaba entreabierta.

Llevada por su propia curiosidad entro, la sala era un espacio circular sin ventanas y techos altos, al centro había tres pedestales que sostenían un cojín con tres piedras de diversos colores. Ydris contemplo las piedras, jamás había visto algo así en su vida, esas piedras eran únicas, con una superficie perfectamente lisa y pulida, paseo su mirada por cada una de ellas, una era de color verde brillante, otra de ellas era de un color como blanco o plateado y la última de ellas era de un color violeta.

Ydris se sintió hipnotizada por la última de aquellas piedras, ni siquiera sintió cuando sus pies comenzaron a caminar a paso lento hacia ella, había algo que la hacía sentirse atraída hacia esa piedra en particular, como si la misma piedra la llamara.

\- No deberías estar aquí- irrumpió Oromis de golpe, Ydris se sobresalto al salir de su trance

\- Que es este lugar?- pregunto mirando la sala y fijando su vista nuevamente en la piedra violeta- Y que son esas piedras?

\- Este lugar es la cámara donde se mantienen los huevos de dragón- respondió Oromis con una expresión inmutable, aunque Ydris supuso que estaba molesto por su intromisión en aquel lugar

\- Entonces...

\- No son piedras, esos son los huevos de tres dragones que esperamos que nazcan durante la ceremonia de presentación

\- Durante la ceremonia? Que ceremonia?

\- Los jinetes generalmente estamos en la isla de Vroengard, es el sitio donde los jinetes se establecieron hace siglos.

\- Pero entonces...

\- Estamos en Ilirea para la ceremonia de Presentación, esperamos que este año al menos uno de los huevos prenda ante un elfo o un humano.

Ydris salió de ahí escoltada por Oromis, observo de reojo una última vez aquel huevo de color violeta regreso con Oromis a la sala donde todos los jinetes estaban reunidos para escuchar la sentencia, esos hombres serian obligados a trabajar en los campos como esclavos, si alguno intentaba escapar sería asesinado en el acto.

Ydris salió a los jardines cuando todo hubo acabado, escuchar la sentencia a los hombres que habían matado a sus padres no la hacía sentir mejor en absoluto, observo las florecillas que crecían sin pensar en nada realmente, ni siquiera sintió a Oromis y a Glaedr acercarse.

\- Casi es hora

\- Hora? De qué?- pregunto Ydris algo desorientada aun

_De la ceremonia de presentación, te distraerá un poco y con suerte habrá un nuevo jinete en Alagaësia_\- respondió el dragón como si la pregunta de Ydris lo hubiera ofendido.

Ella los miro fijamente mas no dijo nada y acepto acompañarlos, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Los acompaño hasta una extensa terraza adoquinada con piedras blancas, y decorada con banderolas y flores, los huevos habían sido llevados al exterior y reposaban sobre sus pedestales a la vista de todos, los elfos tocaban una alegre melodía con instrumentos que ella jamás había visto, pronto la ceremonia comenzó con cantos en el idioma antiguo, un grupo de jóvenes elfos y humanos estaban reunidos ahí, siendo sometidos a un rito de purificación al tiempo que colocaban coronas de flores en sus cabezas. Después uno a uno fueron presentándose ante los tres huevos, tocándolos, muchas veces con algo de inseguridad, mas nada pasó.

Con cada candidato sucedía lo mismo, no parecía haber reacción alguna de ninguno de los huevos.

_Pareciera que los dragones en su interior duermen_\- dijo Glaedr - _su energía es muy apagada y aletargada_

\- Parece que este año no tendremos un nuevo jinete tampoco- dijo Oromis con una expresión fría.

\- No es verdad- murmuro Ydris- yo.. siento vida en ellos, mucha vida..no sé cómo explicarlo pero.. siento algo cálido . dijo llevándose las manos al pecho, como si algo me estuviera llamando insistentemente

Oromis observo a Ydris a la espera de que dijera algo mas, ni él ni Glaedr sentían nada más que un dragón aletargado en esos huevos, sin embargo ella los describía como si se tratara de un dragón adulto.

\- Acércate – le indico Vrael que estaba cerca de ellos y había escuchado todo- es verdad eso que sientes

\- Así es señor-respondió ella firmemente, sin temor a que la llamaran mentirosa

Vrael le indico que se colocara delante de los huevos, Ydris se puso rígida de inmediato, hacer eso sería como proclamarla candidata a jinete de dragón, ni en sus mas locas fantasías había pensado en algo así, miro a Oromis de reojo buscando una respuesta, si debía o no hacerlo. Oromis la miraba expectante esperando a que cumpliera con la orden de Vrael.

Ydris asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le indicaron poniéndose de pie ante las tres piedras, la música ceso de golpe, para Ydris parecía que el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, los segundos le parecieron eternos, se acerco al primero de los huevos, después al segundo tocando la superficie lisa de estos, mas no ocurría nada, al parecer solo había imaginado las cosas, estaba por retirarse después de haber tocado el huevo violeta, al que se había sentido atraída momentos antes cuando los encontró en la cámara que los ocultaba, pero justo cuando esta retiraba su mano de la superficie de este, el huevo comenzó a moverse un poco, los murmullos rompieron el silencio. Oromis incluso aguanto la respiración mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la baranda de mármol que lo separaba del punto donde estaba Ydris en ese momento.

Finalmente el huevo comenzó a romperse, primero aparecieron pequeñas fisuras que se fueron agrandando hasta separar pedazos del grueso cascaron. Unas pequeñas garras asomaron por el hueco recién abierto, rompiéndolo aun mas, después un hocico y finalmente el huevo termino por partirse en dos grandes fragmentos dejando paso libre al pequeño dragón violeta, sus escamas al igual que las de Glaedr brillaban como si fueran de metal.

Las aclamaciones de alegría y júbilo se hicieron presentes entre los asistentes, Ydris aun estaba consternada viendo al pequeño dragón que estaba sobre el pedestal, ambos se miraban fijamente. Ydris estiro la mano derecha poco a poco sin saber por qué a la cabeza del pequeño dragón, y este a su vez estiro el cuello ansioso de tener contacto con aquella mano que se acercaba a él.

Ydris sintió un escozor en la palma de la mano, después como si algo le quemara en la palma, sintió su brazo entumecido por una repentina corriente de energía fría, cuando se separo del dragón observo su palma fijamente, ahí donde ambos habían tenido contacto había una marca plateada.

Ydris volteo hacia atrás, Vrael se aproximo a ella con los brazos abiertos aumentando el jubilo de los asistentes, cuando estuvo frente a ella estiro su mano para tomar la de ella, revisando la marca plateada que había aparecido en su palma, después le levanto la mano mostrando su palma a los elfos y humanos ahí reunidos diciendo algo en el idioma antiguo.

Ydris dejo que la alegría de los asistentes la llenara a ella, miro de reojo al pequeño dragón que estaba a su lado, lo tomo en sus brazos como si fuera un cachorro o la cría de algún animal domestico.

\- Eras tú quien me llamaba?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los brillantes ojos violetas como amatistas del ese pequeño dragón- aquí estoy.. es un gusto conocerte.

Ydris permaneció en la celebración que habían hecho los elfos y jinetes, solo su dragón había nacido ese día, y era el primero en nacer después de 10 años sin ningún jinete nuevo. Aunque trataba de permanecer un poco apartada de aquel creciente jubilo, le resultaba imposible cuando la celebración era en su honor.

Por fin logro escaparse al extremo más alejado de aquella iluminada terraza, aspiro el fresco aire con el aroma del bosque y observo fijamente al cielo, las sombras de la noche habían caído cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, había estado tan centrada en lo que pensaba y en la celebración que no se había percatado del paso del tiempo.

El pequeño dragón había ido detrás de ella, Ydris lo escucho y se dio la vuelta para acercarse a él al tiempo que noto que Oromis y Glaedr se acercaban a ella.

\- Notaste que escape?- pregunto Ydris apenada

\- Tal vez no sea momento de una celebración tan alegre para ti o sí?

\- No me siento en condiciones, todo... todo ha pasado tan deprisa, pareciera que fue hace siglos cuando estaba en casa cazando lo que cenaríamos esa noche, y ahora, no tengo a nadie, mis padres están muertos y...

\- Lo tienes a él- dijo Oromis mirando el pequeño dragón- aunque sea una cría, el lazo que une a un jinete y a su dragón ya existe entre ustedes, ese lazo se irá estrechando cada vez más, hasta que ambos se conviertan en uno solo

Ydris no respondió, sostuvo al dragón en sus brazos y lo observo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Es verdad... – murmuro

\- Deberías de ponerle un nombre

_No estarás toda la vida llamándolo dragón o sí?-_ dijo Glaedr acercando su enorme cabeza a Ydris

\- Pe... pero como sabré cual es el indicado? No sé nada de nombres de dragones

\- No hay que ser un experto, solo tienes que nombrarlo como lo harías con cualquiera a quien debas ponerle nombre.

Ydris suspiro nerviosa, observo al dragón que la miraba curioso.

\- El.. es macho o hembra? - pregunto algo apenada de su propia ignorancia pero decir verdad no había nada que le permitiera diferenciar un macho de una hembra. Al menos no exteriormente.

\- Es una hembra- respondió Oromis con cierto tono divertido en su voz

\- Una hembra- murmuro Ydris pensando, ahora solo se tenían la una a la otra, la debilidad y vulnerabilidad que había sentido cuando asesinaron a sus padres había sido sustituido por una nueva especie de fortaleza, que si bien no la hacía olvidar su dolor y tristeza, al menos la ayudaba a sobrellevarla.- existe... alguna palabra en el idioma antiguo para describir la fortaleza

_\- Thaefathan_\- respondió Oromis – piensas llamarla así?

_\- Thaefathan_ es muy largo y suena complicado- suspiro Ydris- Thaefan me parece que suena menos complicado

\- Thaefan_?_, es una extraña contracción a _thaefathan_, pero parece un nombre indicado para tu recién recobrada "fortaleza"

\- Nuevamente viste lo que pensaba?- pregunto Ydris levantando una ceja

\- Te lo dije no es así? Cualquiera escucha lo ruidoso de tus pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia

\- Entonces supongo que no me perderé mucho en este lugar, ya que habrá alguien que me encuentre- dijo Ydris y sonrió divertida

\- Debes regresar, después de todo esta celebración es para darte la bienvenida como nuevo jinete de dragón.

\- Que pasara a partir de ahora?- pregunto Ydris, Oromis noto cierto temor en la mente de la chica- siempre había sabido que hacer en casa, pero ahora... ahora no sé qué es lo que será de mi.. de nosotras a partir de mañana.

\- Partiremos de regreso hacia Vroengard, a la ciudad de Doru Araeba, ahí serás asignada a uno de los ancianos para comenzar tu entrenamiento

\- A uno de los ancianos? Y tu... no puedes

\- Eso dependerá de lo que decida Vrael, aunque será más conveniente que se asignen a un jinete más experimentado, por lo que deberás de poner suma atención en lo que te enseñe

\- Podre recurrir a ti si lo necesito?

\- Puedes hacerlo si te sientes segura con eso- respondió Oromis – pero por qué no te sentirías segura entre los jinetes?

\- Porque no estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención como hoy, y como lo seré durante los entrenamientos, no quiero decepcionar a nadie por mi limitado conocimiento de la magia, no sé nada de combates solo... solo se cazar

\- Por que estando conmigo y con Glaedr no te sientes así?

\- Porque ustedes me salvaron

_Era parte de nuestra misión polluela_,- respondió Glaedr acercando su enorme morro a Ydris- _encontrarte a ti nos guio a los bandidos que buscábamos de camino a Ilirea_

\- Aunque fuera su misión- murmuro- eso no cambia el hecho de que me hayan ayudado, además me trajeron aquí cuando yo no tenía a donde ir

\- Era el destino que estuvieras aquí y que Thaefan y tu se conocieran, que trajeras alegría a los jinetes y algo de sangre joven y nueva- respondió Oromis tratando de darle ánimos, mirándola de manera tranquilizadora- Lo harás bien, tienes un mínimo conocimiento de la magia, eso facilitara un poco las cosas, para los jinetes humanos es más complicado, a veces les toma incluso décadas enteras en aprender a dominarla

\- Cómo pueden los humanos entrenar por tantos años? Para cuando terminan no serian ya ancianos? O al menos demasiado viejos

\- En absoluto, cuando son elegidos como jinetes, el lazo que hay entre el humano y el dragón permite que la magia que hay en el dragón fluya a través del cuerpo del jinete, a su vez, los seres humanos experimentan cambios debido a esta magia y a este lazo, su apariencia cambia incluso hasta parecerse más a la de los elfos, y además son inmortales como nosotros

\- Qué hay de alguien como yo? Los elfos viven eternamente y los humanos no.. qué hay de mi

\- Como semi elfa no se qué sería de ti, pero ahora que eres un jinete, vivirás tanto como un elfo, el tiempo no será problema para ti, pero alguna enfermedad grave o que alguien intente acabarte con un arma te matara si no tienes cuidado- Oromis guardo silencio unos momentos mirando a Ydris la cual parecía estar más confusa que antes- este no es el momento para preocuparse por eso regresemos antes que se den cuenta de que escapaste

\- Creí que lo habían hecho ya

\- Algunos solo creen que te alejaste para conversar a solas con Glaedr y conmigo

Ydris sonrió agradecida, y regreso a la alegría de la celebración, intento adaptarse a la situación, sin embargo el hecho de que aun siguiera faltando carne en el menú no la ayudaba a animarse mucho, no sabía cuánto más iba a sobrevivir comiendo solo verduras y frutas, lo único animal que consumía eran huevos y leche.


	3. Parte 3

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes _

_(Parte 3) _

Ydris comenzó a sentir el cansancio a las pocas horas, la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando todo a su paso, dándole nuevamente a Ilirea aquella ilusión de ser fantasmagórica que había visto la noche anterior.

Glaedr lo noto de inmediato y se lo hizo saber a Oromis .

\- Deberías descansar- dijo mirándola con algo de preocupación- aun no estás del todo bien y tuviste un día pesado

\- Puedo retirarme?- pregunto agotada

\- Se lo comunicare a Vrael – Elda, y te acompañare de regreso a la casa del árbol

Ydris lo observo mientras se alejaba en dirección a Vrael, cuando Oromis regreso a su lado se puso de pie y siguió a Oromis por el sendero que se internaba en el bosquecillo que rodeaba a Ilirea.

Ydris tomo una ducha antes de acostarse, se despidió de Oromis y se tumbo en el lecho de su habitación, a su lado Thaefan estaba acurrucada lista para dormir. Ydris sonrió y apago la vela sumiendo la habitación en sombras, cerró los ojos y a diferencia de la noche anterior, concilio el sueño sin el mayor problema.

Por la mañana después del desayuno Oromis preparaba todo para el viaje hacia Vroengard, había colocado algunas provisiones en las alforjas que Glaedr llevaba en el lomo, Ydris lo ayudo a guardar unos pergaminos sin maltratarlos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Oromis le entrego una capa de viaje de color negro de lana gruesa. Y salió con ella rumbo al patio principal de Ilirea.

\- Donde queda Vroengard?-pregunto Ydris

_Siempre tienes preguntas que hacer no es así polluela_\- pregunto Glaedr con tono divertido- _es extraño que después de tanto tiempo de no haber un jinete nuevamente nos enfrentemos a la curiosidad de un novato_\- agrego emitiendo un sonido en la garganta que bien podría pasar como risa. Ydris se apeno por esto

\- Vroengard es una isla que queda al oeste de las vertebradas, Volaremos hasta Narda, de ahí podremos llegar volando o en un barco de los elfos.

\- Volar hasta Narda, pero eso no es un viaje de 3 días como mínimo

\- Tenemos provisiones suficientes, en caso de que no, podremos volar a Terim o a Yazuac dependiendo de cómo nos beneficien los vientos

\- Yazuac – murmuro Ydris su rostro se torno sombrío, Yazuac quedaba solo a un par de días a caballo de su pueblo natal Daret.

\- Si el tiempo nos favorece, pasaremos por Daret, podrás despedirte de tus padres como es debido

\- Si tan solo pudiera darles la sepultura que se merecían- murmuro apretando una de sus manos

\- No conozco las tradiciones de sepultura de los humanos, pero... podría mostrarte una tradición elfica que sería la más adecuada para tu madre, dado que ella es parte de nuestra raza.

Ydris asintió agradeciéndole, la mayoría de los jinetes que había visto la noche anterior habían partido horas antes a cumplir con misiones que aun tenían pendientes, o misiones que les acababan de ser asignadas. Oromis tenía como misión llevar a Ydris y a Thaefan hacia Doru Araeba

Oromis sabía que aunque Glaedr era veloz y podía completar el viaje desde Ilirea hasta Vroengard en dos días y medio, debían de volar más lento por el hecho de que llevaban el peso extra de Ydris y a Thaefan, la dragona recién nacida no aprendería a volar hasta al menos un par de semanas más.

Oromis ayudo a Ydris a acomodarse en la silla y a atarse las piernas con la correas de esta, tal como lo había hecho cuando habían volado hasta Ilirea, Oromis subió se sentó detrás de ella, sujetando sus piernas con unas correas extra que habían sido agregadas a la silla .

Una vez que estuvieron seguros, Ydris se sujeto de la púa del cuello de Glaedr con una mano y con la otra sujeto a Thaefan, Glaedr los observaba de reojo, Oromis asintió levemente y el dragón levanto el vuelo impulsándose con un poderoso salto.

Glaedr voló siguiendo el cauce del rio Ramr hacia el norte, cuando el rio doblo hacia el este, Glaedr siguió sin desviarse, Ydris observo los valles y bosques que se extendían debajo de ellos. A medio día se detuvieron cerca del pueblo de Bullridge para poder tomar el almuerzo, Ydris observo la vegetación del lugar que era más escasa y más seca que en los valles y bosques que estaban más al oeste, Bullridge era el único pueblo que estaba en los límites del desierto del Haradac, al este solamente se encontraban las calientes arenas del desierto.

Después del almuerzo continuaron su camino, encontrándose de nuevo con el cauce del rio Ramr, esa noche descansarían a orillas del lago Isenstar, por la mañana continuarían hacia el este, rumbo a Daret y de ahí sobrevolarían las vertebradas para llegar a Narda.

Ydris se lavo con las aguas del lago, y regreso al lado de Oromis el cual preparaba la cena, nuevamente sin carne. Se sentó frente a Oromis observándolo con atención mientras este preparaba el guiso de verduras en el fuego.

A su lado Thaefan intentaba cazar algún animalillo que se cruzara en su camino, Ydris la observo con envidia cuando esta logro atrapar una liebre para comer. Oromis y ella se pusieron a cenar

\- Oromis ... podrías contarme acerca de los dragones?- pregunto mientras cenaban

\- Qué cosa quieres saber?

\- Quiero saber muchas cosas, como crecerá, a qué edad aprenderá a volar, a qué edad podre volar con Thaefan, a qué edad lanzara fuego, cuando será adulta, también quiero saber cómo fue que empezó a haber jinetes de dragón.

\- Primero hablemos de los dragones, y después de los jinetes- respondió Oromis con calma, levanto la mirada al cielo justo cuando Glaedr regresaba de cazar, llevaba consigo un enorme ciervo el cual se dispuso a devorar en cuanto aterrizo.- los dragones crecen muy rápido, en un par de semanas Thaefan comenzara a volar, y en un mes aproximadamente tendrá el tamaño indicado para que puedas volar en su lomo por primera vez, en cuanto a lanzar fuego- Oromis suspiro- eso lo hará hasta alcanzar su edad adulta que no será sino hasta cumplidos los 6 meses, a esta edad incluso podrá reproducirse si ella lo decide

\- Si ella lo decide?

_Los dragones no somos como los animales que se reproducen por instinto polluela_\- respondió Glaedr al tiempo que separaba un enorme trozo de carne de su presa, Thaefan estaba al lado de Glaedr imitándolo con la liebre que había logrado atrapar- _Los dragones somos seres pensantes, y racionables, decidimos si queremos o no reproducirnos así como con quien queremos hacerlo, si una hembra no encuentra el macho adecuado simplemente decidirá no reproducirse hasta que lo encuentre y este la acepte._

Ydris asintió al entender la explicación de Glaedr, 6 meses le parecía poco tiempo para considerar a su dragona una adulta, no tenía idea de que los dragones crecieran tan rápidamente.

\- Y qué hay de los jinetes?, como apareció el primer jinete de dragón?

\- Eso paso hace mucho, cuando los elfos llegaron a Alagaësia, los dragones y los enanos ya estaban aquí, Los Elfos orgullosos por naturaleza, vieron a los dragones como si se tratase de simples animales, no fue hasta que un joven elfo dio caza y asesino a un dragón para mostrarlo como trofeo a los demás, esto causo la ira de los dragones los cuales emboscaron y mataron a esos elfos, fue esto lo que dio inicio a la _Du Fin Skulblaka_ o Guerra de los dragones

\- Pero... no se pudo evitar?

\- Los elfos en un principio quisieron arreglar el malentendido con los dragones, pero, eran incapaces de comunicarse con ellos, lo que comenzó como una lucha para defenderse, pronto se convirtió en una feroz guerra entre ambos grupos, miles de elfos y miles de dragones murieron en esa guerra, La guerra se prolongo por algunos años, un grupo de elfos invadieron el sitio que donde los dragones anidaban y asesinaron a todos los que estaban ahí, la mayoría hembras y rompieron los huevos usando magia ese episodio de la guerra se conoce como la batalla de los huevos rotos.

\- Eso debió ser horrible

\- Muchos elfos que han vivido muchos siglos aun mencionan que debido a esta masacre la sangre de los dragones se desparramo sobre las hojas de los arboles volviéndolas rojas, y la sangre caía de la roca donde anidaban como cascadas.

\- Eso pudo llevarlos a la extinción, de una o de ambas razas

\- Estuvo a punto- respondió Oromis mirando a Ydris a los ojos- pero un joven elfo llamado Eragon encontró un huevo que había sido abandonado, cuando la cría nació Eragon crio al dragón como propio dándole el nombre de Bid'Daum. Ambos crearon un vinculo muy fuerte y cuando Bid'Daum había crecido lo suficiente como para que Eragon pudiera volar sobre su grupa, ambos se fueron en viaje para recorrer toda Alagaësia y terminar con la guerra haciendo razonar a ambos bandos.

\- Eragon fue el primer jinete?

\- Así es, y fue gracias el que los elfos y dragones llegaron a firmar los acuerdos de paz. Fue gracias a él que se formo la orden de los jinetes de dragón para mantener la paz en Alagaësia desde entonces.

\- Como es que mantienen el tratado de paz?

\- Cada año los dragones entregan los jinetes uno o dos huevos en Ilirea, los elfos buscan entre los suyos a aquel que el dragón elija para ser su jinete, y es entonces cuando decide nacer. Si el huevo no nace con alguno de los candidatos durante la ceremonia de presentación en Ilirea, los jinetes llevan los huevos a través de los pueblos elficos y humanos en busca de algún candidato.

\- Por qué no recorren Alagaësia desde el principio, por que esperar a que se haga la ceremonia de presentación

\- Por que los elfos que se presentan son aquellos que tienen la edad de 20 años solamente, al igual que los humanos, pero ha pasado que los huevos prenden ante jinetes más jóvenes o incluso mayores a los 20 años.

\- Como paso conmigo? – Oromis solo asintió como sola respuesta

\- Es hora de descansar, nos espera un largo viaje mañana- agrego el elfo

Ydris ayudo a limpiar los trastos que habían usado, se recostó en el suelo con Thaefan a un lado y cerró los ojos conciliando el sueño mientas analizaba la historia que Oromis le había contado.

Al amanecer tomaron un pequeño almuerzo y volvieron a volar en dirección este desde el lago Isenstar, rumbo a Daret tal como Oromis había prometido. Poco después del medio día Glaedr empezó a descender poco a poco aterrizando a las afueras del pueblo.

Ydris observo el pueblo sintiéndose nerviosa de estar ahí, los habitantes de Daret habían visto al enorme dragón Dorado acercarse volando y lo habían visto aterrizar cerca de ahí, muchos habían salido de sus casas impulsados por su curiosidad, muchos otros se quedaron escondidos en sus casas debido al miedo que les inspiraba Glaedr .

Oromis bajo de un salto después de desatar las correas que sujetaban sus piernas a la silla, Ydris hizo lo mismo y bajo con ayuda de Oromis, Thaefan se sujeto al hombro de Ydris no queriéndola dejar sola.

Los habitantes al verla murmuraban algo que ella no lograba apreciar, posiblemente también la daban por muerta o algo peor. Resultaba obvio que el verla llegar acompañada de un jinete dejaría consternado a más de uno.

\- Ydris?!- exclamo una mujer llamándola- de verdad eres tú, creímos que estabas muerta, después de que esos sujetos te llevaron con ellos...

\- Para mi suerte logre escapar con vida- le respondió Ydris al reconocer a la herbolaria del pueblo

\- Ha sido terrible lo que le ha pasado a tus padres

\- Los han atrapado ya, los que se resistieron están muertos- respondió Ydris tranquilamente, solamente quería alejarse de las miradas curiosas de las personas, quería evitar la mayor cantidad de preguntas – he venido para despedirme como se debe de mis padres

\- Ellos? Los encontramos en lo que quedo de su casa después de que la incendiaron, consideramos que lo mejor era sepultarlos en la colina en la que ellos mismos habían levantado su hogar- respondió la herbolaria

\- Gracias – dijo Ydris inclinando la cabeza

\- Te quedaras entre nosotros?- pregunto la herbolaria, mirando de reojo a Oromis y al dragón, después poso su mirada en el pequeño dragón que acompañaba a Ydris, esta solo negro con la cabeza

\- El destino me ha preparado otro camino ahora, es por eso que vine a despedirme para poder estar en paz

\- Ese pequeño- murmuro señalando al dragón que se sujetaba del hombro de Ydris con sus patas delanteras

\- Esta pequeña- corrigió Ydris con una sonrisa- es mi dragona Thaefan

\- Vaya que el destino puede ser caprichoso muchas veces

Ydris asintió y siguió su camino atravesando el pueblo sin importarle las miradas que se posaban en ella, avanzo por el sendero cubierto de hierba que la llevaría hacia donde antes estaba su hogar, recargado en un grupo de arboles.

Ydris suspiro al ver que la mitad de su casa estaba completamente quemada, milagrosamente la otra mitad se mantenía en pie. Justo donde antes sus padres habían usado el terreno para cultivar ahora yacían dos montículos de tierra con dos rocas lisas que tenían runas grabadas con los nombres de sus padres, Ydris se puso de pie delante de ambas tumbas.

Se despidió de sus padres tratando de estar en calma las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta creándole un nudo causándole dificultades al hablar mientras intentaba reprimir los sollozos que se desvanecían en su pecho. Oromis llego a su lado momentos después. La había dejado sola unos momentos considerando que eso sería lo adecuado.

_Ellos están bien ahora polluela_\- le dijo Glaedr tocándola ligeramente con el morro – _ellos estarían felices y orgullosos de saber que estas bien y que pronto serás una jinete de dragón_

Ydris lo miro agradecida y después volteo a ver a Oromis

\- Como es el entierro de los elfos? Dijiste que tal vez sería el más adecuando para mis padres

\- Consiste en sembrar una semilla en donde se encuentra el cuerpo, de este modo la semilla será alimentada y podrá crecer un árbol gracias a la persona fallecida, de este modo los elfos nos volvemos parte de la naturaleza y le devolvemos el favor en agradecimiento a todo lo que nos proporciono en vida.

\- Y puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Ydris – la tierra de las tumbas se aplanara con el tiempo, y se cubrirán de hierba perdiéndose para siempre, en cambio un árbol no hará sino crecer mientras esté tranquilo

Oromis asintió y saco de las alforjas de Glaedr una bolsita con algunas semillas, planto una bellota en cada tumba, después comenzó a entonar una canción en el idioma antiguo, la melodía era triste y profunda, Ydris se sintió conmovida al tiempo que veía como dos finas ramitas crecían y se iban engrosando cada vez mas mientras las ramas y las hojas crecían y se enlazaban unas con otras.

Cuando Oromis termino de entonar su canción, los arboles median al menos 4 metros de altura, sus ramas estaban entrelazadas entre sí formando una especie de arco, y las piedras con los nombres de sus padres ahora reposaban frente a los arboles.

Ydris toco la corteza de los arboles, sonriendo de medio lado, volteo a ver a Oromis para agradecerle pero lo vio algo agotado debido al gran uso de magia que había tenido que emplear.

\- Lo lamento- murmuro- gracias por lo que hicieron aunque para eso hayan tenido que usar tanta energía

_No es necesario preocuparse polluela, aun puedo volar perfectamente para atravesar las vertebradas antes de que anochezca_

\- De verdad están en condiciones?

\- Tal vez vayamos un poco más lento, pero deberíamos de llegar a Narda poco después de que se oculte el sol

Ydris asintió, y le pidió unos momentos a Oromis para despedirse de la herbolaria del pueblo, Oromis asintió, Ydris se alejo regresando al pueblo acompañada de Thaefan, entro a la casa de la herbolaria, la cual preparaba algunos remedios con algunas hierbas.

\- Has visitado ya a tus padres?

\- Así es, me he despedido de ellos ya- murmuro Ydris

\- Deben de estar por partir no es así? A donde iras ahora?

\- A la isla de Vroengard, para comenzar con mi entrenamiento de jinete

\- Quién diría que tu llegarías a convertirte en un jinete, que de un pequeño poblado como este saldría uno de los venerados jinetes de dragón

\- Espero no decepcionarlos- dijo Ydris tomando las manos de la herbolaria, aquella mujer muchas veces la había ayudado cuando resultaba con heridas cuando salía a cazar- gracias por todo- murmuro

\- No hay nada que agradecer- respondió la mujer- pero lleva esto contigo, te servirá en tu viaje- dijo dándole algunos frascos con hierbas pulverizadas- son medicinales te serán de ayuda

\- Ydris agradeció y salió de ahí, para regresar al lado de Oromis en la colina, los habitantes de Daret se despedían de ella deseándole suerte en su viaje, Ydris se instalo en la silla de Glaedr con Oromis detrás de ella y levantaron el vuelo nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia el este, rumbo a las vertebradas.

La llegada a Narda fue rápida y sin imprevistos, fueron bien recibidos en el lugar, e incluso les comunicaron que había un barco esperándolos, listo para zarpar a Vroengard por la mañana. Glaedr dejo a Oromis por su cuenta mientras él se dirigía a cazar algo para recobrar energías.

Ydris siguió a Oromis hasta el barco que los esperaba, Los elfos los recibieron con alegría y saludaron con gran respeto a Ydris. Esta respondió al saludo del modo que Oromis le había estado explicando durante las horas de vuelo desde Ilirea hasta Narda.

Ambos fueron conducidos hasta sus camarotes, la cena seria servida pronto, mientras podían asearse y descansar. Ydris así lo hizo, cuando llego a su camarote descubrió que tenían ropa preparada para ella, una túnica de color verde larga con una abertura en la pierna para facilitar su movimiento, no tenia mangas lo que le daba libertad a sus brazos, unas muñequeras de piel y unas botas cortas, así como un aro delgado de oro que iba en su frente.

Después de asearse y vestirse, humedeció un trozo de tela y limpio con ella las escamas de Thaefan, quitándoles el polvo que las opacaba, la pequeña dragona parecía disfrutar el acicalamiento y emitía suaves ronroneos desde su garganta.

Ydris sonrió, una vez terminada con su labor, salió de su camarote con Thaefan siguiéndola, ambas subieron a la cubierta, Oromis estaba ahí contemplando el océano que se extendía delante de ellos, parecía más relajado.

Ydris lo saludo colocándose a su lado observando el océano, después miro hacia atrás contemplando la obscura silueta de las vertebradas que recortaban abruptamente el cielo estrellado.

\- No hay por qué estar nerviosa

\- Jamás había pensado en siquiera estar de este lado de las vertebradas, quiero hacerlo bien, hacer que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de lo que he logrado y lo que lograre, no quiero decepcionar a nadie,

\- Tienes a Thaefan, confía en ella, si ambas se apoyan mutuamente estarán bien

Ydris asintió y contemplo unos momentos más el océano, disfrutando la brisa que le acariciaba la cara y el cabello. Thaefan emitió un suave gruñido llamando la atención de ambos. Ydris suspiro, estaba segura que Thaefan tendría hambre, como ella, mas no había nada de carne en ese barco, si quería conseguir algo tendría que buscarlo.

Mientras buscaba como bajar del barco sin llamar la atención, Glaedr sobrevoló el barco, aterrizando en la cubierta, llevaba consigo una pequeña comadreja que dejo frente a Thaefan con un bufido.

_No me agrada compartir mis presas pero es arriesgado para un polluelo que aun no sabe volar salir en la obscuridad a buscar alimento.-_ dijo el dragón

Ydris agradeció a Glaedr . Y después de la cena se retiro a su camarote a dormir junto con Thaefan . Al amanecer Ydris despertó justo cuando los elfos comenzaban a soltar las amarras para zarpar hacia Vroengard.

Ydris permaneció en cubierta observando las olas romper en el casco del barco elfico que se movía con ligereza y velocidad sobre las aguas. Avanzaban a buen ritmo, posiblemente llegarían a la isla poco después del medio día.

Cuando llegaron a tierra Ydris se sentía mareada, nunca antes había navegado en el océano, respiro varias veces de manera profunda y soltó el aire con lentitud, el mareo se fue pasando poco a poco.

Abordaron unas balsas que los esperaban, el rio que debían cruzar no era tan profundo para que el barco pudiera pasar por el, las balsas eran ligeras al igual que el barco y surcaban las aguas como si flotaran sobre esta, Glaedr los seguía nadando por la aguas, sumergiéndose de vez en cuando, Thaefan parecía querer imitarlo, incluso el dragón Dorado la llevo unos momentos sobre su cabeza.

Ydris observo el amplio rio que navegaban, tenía por lo menos unos tres kilómetros de orilla a orilla incluso más, las aguas estaban tan calmadas que parecía que no fluyeran en absoluto. Los elfos que impulsaban las balsas con sus remos entonaban un alegre canto. Tras unas horas de navegar las balsas se detuvieron en un pequeño valle. Oromis le indico que a partir de ese momento seguirían a pie.

Ydris siguió a los elfos a través del bosque de enormes arboles de gruesos troncos, Glaedr los seguía volando por encima de los arboles. Caminaron por una hora quizá más que eso, Ydris comenzó a sentir el cansancio en sus piernas cuando sintió que el terreno cambio bajo sus pies, este era más liso y parejo que en el interior del bosque.

Ydris se dio cuenta de que había troncos cubiertos de tierra a lo largo de todo el sendero que seguían, esos troncos formaban escalones alargados que los llevaban a una pequeña colina. Ydris camino movida por su curiosidad, cuando llegaron a lo alto vieron un arco de piedra con un grabado en un tipo de escritura que Ydris no pudo entender. La muralla de dos metros y medio que estaba a ambos lados del arco estaba cubierta de hiedra.

Pasaron por debajo del arco de roca, a partir de ahí el camino estaba hecho de rocas blancas apretujadas unas contra otras sin dejar espacio entre ellas, los arboles estaban acomodados ordenadamente a cada lado del camino, sus ramas se enlazaban unas con otras formando una especie de túnel de 15 metros de largo desde el arco de piedra.

Cuando dejaron atrás el grupo de arboles Ydris se quedo muda de la impresión ante lo que tenía delante de ella. Doru Araeba era una ciudad que jamás había imaginado ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños. Las calles de roca eran tan amplias que podían pasar dos dragones sin mayor problema y estaban adornadas con jardines y fuentes a todo lo largo. Las casas eran más altas que un dragón, y las puertas de estas eran tan altas que los dragones no encontraban dificultad alguna si querían entrar en ellas.

A Ydris le pareció que se trataba de una ciudad de gigantes. Observo todo lo que pudo con detenimiento, a lo lejos observo las puntas de varias montañas, volcanes realmente, volcanes que emitían ligeras columnas de humo, como si se trataran de un enormes dragones que se divirtieran creando esas delgadas columnas de humo gris.

Oromis guio a Ydris hasta el centro de la ciudad, una enorme plaza de color blanco en la cual estaban reunidos más jinetes y dragones de los que ella hubiera podido imaginar, algunos de ellos ya los había visto en Ilirea, pero a muchos de ellos no. Glaedr aterrizo detrás de ellos justo cuando se quedaron de pie ante Vrael, su enorme dragón blanco estaba de pie detrás del.

Vrael dijo algo en idioma antiguo dándole la bienvenida a Ydris y a Thaefan entre los suyos, ella miro con atención los semblantes de los jinetes, algunos tranquilos, algunos serios, noto incluso que había también jinetes mujeres lo cual la tranquilizo un poco al ver que no sería la única, y que no eran tampoco poca cantidad de ellas.

Cuando aquella presentación termino Oromis llevo a Ydris a la nueva residencia que ella ocuparía junto con Thaefan. Se trataba de una construcción de piedra pulida de color blanco como todas las demás en la ciudad, la puerta eran bastante grande que incluso Glaedr podía pasar con la cabeza erguida sin mayor problema. Cuando entraron Ydris se percato de que el lugar no era muy distinto a la casa en el árbol que había en Ilirea, a excepción de que la construcción y los muebles no estaban hechos con madera, sino con piedra blanca y mármol.

\- A partir de ahora este será tu nuevo hogar y los jinetes tu familia, como puedes ver, este lugar está construido para que los dragones puedan vivir entre nosotros sin tener mayores problemas, en tu habitación encontraras una cama acolchada con mantas limpias, y también una base redonda de madera con mantas a forma de nido, lo suficientemente grande para que un dragón duerma en ella con toda comodidad.

\- Cuando comenzare con mi entrenamiento

\- Por ahora solo debes descansar, debes estar agotada después de tan largo viaje desde Ilirea, también aprovecha este tiempo para fortalecer tu vinculo con Thaefan, aunque aun sea muy pequeña y no pueda comunicarse mentalmente todavía, pueden comunicarse de otras maneras que no necesitan palabras, conforme avance su entrenamiento su vinculo las volverá tan unidas que podrán saber cómo se encuentra el otro con solo mirarse.- dijo Oromis manteniendo su semblante de seriedad- Mañana te será anunciado quien será tu maestro, puede que incluso sean dos o más debido a que eres la única jinete que fue elegida en caso de que los otros dos huevos no prendan ante nadie.

\- Gracias por todo Oromis Elda-respondió Ydris, Oromis asintió con la cabeza y se retiro alejándose por la calle.

Al día siguiente cuando se presento de nuevo ante Vrael, este le asigno a aquellos que serian sus tutores, tal como Oromis le había dicho, debido a que solo ella había sido escogida como jinete tendría dos tutores, una de ellas, una jinete de piel bronceada por los rayos del sol, de cabello negro y ojos azules le enseñaría el arte del combate, mientras que su maestro en el arte de la magia seria un elfo casi tan alto como Oromis, de cuerpo delgado y cabello Dorado, su mirada era fría y calculadora, y su rostro era delgado y afilado, sus orejas largas y puntiagudas resaltaban entre los mechones de su cabello perfectamente peinado y que llegaba hasta su cadera.

Ydris paso saliva algo nerviosa, primero se dirigió con Erin, la jinete de piel bronceada, la siguió hasta un campo de entrenamiento donde algunos jinetes practicaban.

Le proporciono una espada y le mostro un hechizo para que pudiera proteger el filo de la espada, de este modo no cortaría a nadie mientras estuviera practicando, Ydris hizo lo que le había mostrado y protegió completamente el filo de su espada.

Se puso en guardia cuando se lo indicaron, la espada pesaba en sus manos y sus movimientos eran torpes, solo conseguía hacerse daño a sí misma.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino Ydris estaba llena de raspones y completamente agotada, había sido terrible para ella, jamás había empuñado una espada antes no tenía idea que fuera una tarea tan difícil. Se despidió de Erin agradeciéndole y fue a buscar a su otro tutor, el elfo del cabello rubio de nombre Breoghan.

El elfo la estaba esperando, su expresión no decía mucho, llevo a Ydris hacia un edificio enorme en el centro de la ciudad, explicándole que eso era la biblioteca de Doru Araeba, la biblioteca más grande y completa de Alagaësia. Llevo a Ydris a un pequeño claro detrás de la biblioteca, el claro estaba rodeado de arboles completamente, solamente se escuchaba el canto de alguna avecilla o las ramas al ser mecidas por el viento.

Breoghan comenzó a instruir a Ydris en el uso de la magia, explicándole cómo funcionaba y por que debía emplearse el idioma antiguo para formular los hechizos. También le explico que la _gedwëy ignasia,_ que era la marca plateada que tenía en su mano derecha le permitiría usar la magia a través de ella. Ydris observo su mano fijamente, observando la marca plateada en forma de espiral difusa.

El elfo puso a prueba los limitados conocimientos de Ydris acerca del idioma antiguo y de los hechizos que podía hacer. Ydris tenía mucho que aprender, sobre todo a leer y pronunciar el idioma antiguo e incluso enseñarse a escribirlo. Las runas que usaban los humanos no le servirían de nada, debería de aprender el sistema de escritura elfico o _Liduen Kvaedhí_.

Fueron horas agotadoras para ella, se alejo por la ciudad acompañada por Thaefan, Camino sin rumbo hasta que se vio a sí misma en los campos de entrenamiento de nuevo, había más jinetes que durante la mañana, se sorprendió incluso de encontrar a Oromis practicando con otro elfo.

Lo observo con atención, la destreza y ligereza con que se movía le parecían impresionantes, así como sus golpes con la espada eran suaves pero poderosos hacia retroceder a su enemigo a cada golpe sin permitirle recuperar terreno. Cuando el compañero de Oromis cayó al cuelo este le puso la espada al cuello, su expresión seguía siendo seria sin embargo había un ligero destello de fiereza en sus ojos.

\- Buen trabajo, dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy- dijo Oromis ayudando al elfo a levantarse

\- Como guste Oromis Elda- dijo con respeto, ambos notaron la presencia de Ydris, el elfo la saludo amable.

\- Creí que aun estarías en entrenamiento

\- Estoy desocupada ahora- murmuro Ydris algo nerviosa, no quería aceptar ante Oromis que estaba libre debido a que no querían saturarla de información tan repentinamente.

\- Ocupas ayuda en algo?- pregunto Oromis enfundando su espada Dorada- estoy libre a partir de ahora así que puedo guiarte si lo deseas- dijo al sentir la duda de Ydris en su mente.

\- Podrías ayudarme en cosas que no entiendo? Son cosas que son completamente nuevas para mí y me son confusas pero... no quiero avanzar lentamente por mi ignorancia, es frustrante.

Oromis asintió y se despidió de su compañero intercambiando unas palabras en el idioma antiguo. Se alejo con Ydris caminando entre los árboles, debido a que había visto en la mente de la semi elfa que no tenía muchos deseos de regresar en esos momentos a la ciudad.

Se alejaron un poco, el bosque comenzó a tornarse más espeso y fresco, llegaron a un enorme claro, y encontraron a Glaedr dormido a la sombra de algunos árboles.

\- Este lugar es tranquilo, me agrada meditar aquí porque nadie nos molesta, como vez, Glaedr puede tomar una siesta tranquilamente- dijo Oromis, observo a Ydris de reojo- parece que no te ha ido nada bien o sí?

\- Soy un desastre- suspiro dejándose caer de rodillas al piso- soy un desastre combatiendo, y no entiendo nada del _Liduen Kvaedhí_, no puedo leerlo, apenas y puedo pronunciar algunas palabras- murmuro

\- Ya veo- murmuro Oromis - en ese caso deberás practicar mas no es así? Después de todo que te hayan dado este tiempo libre no es para que lo pierdas lamentándote

\- Pero... quién querría practicar conmigo? Solo conseguiría distraer a los demás jinetes de sus entrenamientos

Oromis no dijo nada, se acerco a uno de los árboles y entono una suave melodía al tiempo que pronunciaba palabras en el idioma antiguo, tomo las dos ramas que había obtenido del árbol y le entrego una a Ydris.

\- Si no quieres retrasar el entrenamiento de los demás jinetes, entonces practica con uno que no esté entrenando.- dijo tomando posición de ataque- déjame ver qué tal te mueves

Ydris paso saliva y se puso de pie, se puso en posición y ataco a Oromis de una manera precipitada y torpe, bastaron solamente tres movimientos de parte del elfo para derribarla en el suelo y colocar la punta de su vara en el cuello de Ydris.

\- Tus movimientos aun son muy torpes y toscos, pareciera que llevas piedras en los tobillos- murmuro el elfo dejando las varas recargadas en el árbol que estaba al lado de Glaedr, Thaefan se había unido al dragón Dorado y dormitaba a su lado, era un pequeño punto violeta al lado de la enorme masa Dorada que era Glaedr .

Oromis se coloco al lado de Ydris, esta lo miro confundida.

\- Antes que nada debemos entrenar a tu cuerpo para que se mueva con agilidad y ligereza- dijo Oromis - Practicaremos un poco el Rimgar o la danza de la serpiente y la grulla- dijo mostrándole distintos pasos

Ydris trato de imitarlo, pero aquellos pasos que Oromis hacia que parecieran sencillos para ella eran completamente difíciles debido lo tosco de sus movimientos, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a moverse con tal soltura, y le costaba trabajo.


	4. Parte 4

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_(Parte 4) _

Estuvieron una hora practicando el rimgar, Ydris se dejo caer en la hierba completamente exhausta y hambrienta. Oromis la ayudo a ponerse de pie, pidiéndole que la acompañara a su vivienda, ahí le daría lecciones del idioma antiguo y le enseñaría como escribir el _Liduen Kvaedhí._

Ydris se puso de pie, observo que Glaedr había despertado ya ahora se estiraba tranquilo, Thaefan lo observaba y trataba de imitar lo que el dragón Dorado hacia.

_Parece que la polluela esta tomándome cariño_\- dijo Glaedr observando a Thaefan - _podre enseñarle unas cosas, pero lamentablemente no soy yo el que fue elegido como su maestro_\- agrego sacando un aro de humo gris por la nariz, Thaefan intento atraparlo.

\- quien será el maestro de Thaefan ?- pregunto Ydris – cuando empezara a entrenar ella también

\- cuando tenga la edad suficiente para ser montada por su jinete y tenga la fuera para mantenerse volando en las corrientes de aire.- respondió Oromis – aun no sabemos quién será elegido como su maestro, pero lo más seguro es que sean los dragones de Erin y Breoghan, aunque Glaedr y yo podremos practicar con ustedes cuando no estemos ocupados.

Ydris siguió a Oromis, después de comer algo él se dedico a mostrarle la escritura de los elfos, la _Liduen Kvaedhí _era muy distinta de las runas a las que Ydris estaba acostumbrada escribir, se trataba de trazos más estilizados y elegantes, practico arduamente poniendo especial atención a los consejos de Oromis .

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, con las tutorías de Oromis Ydris mejoraba rápidamente, por su parte Thaefan había crecido bastante, al cabo de dos semanas esta había casi triplicado su tamaño inicial, e Ydris se había dado a la tarea de enseñarla a volar.

Cuando al fin Thaefan cumplió un mes después de haber salido del huevo esta tenía el tamaño suficiente para que Ydris y ella hicieran su primer vuelo. Thaefan era demasiado segura de sí misma, pero el lazo que compartía con Ydris la hacían sentir nerviosa debido al mar de emociones que en ese momento inundaba a su jinete.

La dragona veía a Ydris dar vueltas por la habitación mientras ella reposaba en su cómodo nido. Bostezo algo aburrida

_Estas comenzando a marearme_\- dijo bajando la cabeza- _vamos lo harás bien orejas en punta_ – se burlo la dragona, sabía que a Ydris le incomodaba que la llamaran así.

\- Solo buscas como hacerme enojar he?- dijo Ydris sentándose a su lado- tengo miedo, que tal si me caigo en plano vuelo- murmuro incapaz de mantener una conversación mental debido a que el silencio la pondría de nervios

_Has volado otras veces con Glaedr, qué diferencia hay?_

\- El tamaño- se burlo Ydris, el dragón Dorado era al menos tres veces más grande que Thaefan

_Eso no es una razón válida, ya creceré con el tiempo_,- bufo sacudiendo la cabeza- _pero aunque él sea más grande eso no quiere decir que yo no sea buena volando, he esperado pacientemente para poder compartir este momento juntas _

\- Lo sé, es solo que estoy nerviosa... sé que tu eres buena volando pero yo solo se tener los pies en la tierra

_En ese caso deberé enseñarte como es tenerlos en el aire_\- dijo la dragona con orgullo

\- Sé que lo harás- Ydris sonrió acariciando las escamas del cuello de Thaefan - creciste demasiado en este mes, hasta hace poco aun dormías en mi cama conmigo

_Siempre puedes dormir conmigo, estaré gustosa de compartir mi nido de vez en cuando_\- dijo la dragona golpeando el hombro de Ydris ligeramente con el morro. Ella se quedo de pie al lado de Thaefan, observando el hueco que se hacía entre las púas del lomo de la dragón justo para que ella pudiera montarla- _por qué no lo intentas, prometo no lanzarme al vuelo _

\- Oromis dijo que no intentáramos volar juntas sin antes tener una silla

_Y tú haces caso a todo lo que él te dice-_ bufo la dragona, Ydris se apeno- _Se que lo dijo porque mis escamas son muy duras y te lastimaran si volamos sin la protección de la silla, pero eso te lo puede decir cualquier jinete, por qué recurres tanto a Oromis y a Glaedr?_

\- Porque confió en ellos desde el día que me salvaron

_Lo sé conozco la historia, me la has contado, fue gracias a eso que estuviste en Ilirea y yo nací ante ti, pero siento que ocultas algo mas_

\- No oculto nada

_Lo siento en mí, siento que ocultas algo no solo de mí, sino de ti misma, si tú misma te mientes al decir que no ocultas nada y crees tus mentiras solo estarías ocultando la verdad_

\- Y que sería esa verdad que oculto, Thaefan estoy bien y no oculto nada de verdad

_No tiene que ser algo malo, por qué no quieres aceptarlo?_\- pregunto levantando el cuello para observar a Ydris desde arriba

\- Aceptar que?

_Amas a Oromis _– dijo la dragona colocando la cabeza justo frente a Ydris,- _tu admiración hacia él se volvió amor, me he dado cuenta de ello, lo observas con tanta admiración y cariño, te sientes tan segura a su lado pero no de la misma manera que antes_

\- Nadie tiene que saberlo- murmuro Ydris nerviosa- Thaefan si se entera .. el me rechazaría no quiero que se aleje de mí, me sentiría sola ... aun no puedo decírselo, tengo.. tengo que mejorar ser una jinete ejemplar

_Tenemos que serlo... las dos un jinete ejemplar requiere un dragón ejemplar_\- respondió Thaefan con decisión- _soy tu fortaleza recuérdalo, cuando te sientas vulnerable confía en mi...y cuando ambas seamos declaradas jinetes como tal y no solo novatas, entonces tendrás que decírselo_

Ydris asintió abrazando la cabeza de la dragona, estar de ese modo con ella la reconfortaba. Esa noche Ydris durmió al lado de Thaefan .

Por la mañana todo estaba preparado para el vuelo de ambas, Thaefan lucia segura y orgullosa, mantenía la cabeza erguida. Ydris aun estaba nerviosa, pero la euforia que la dragona sentía comenzó a invadirla. Los jinetes le habían entregado una silla hecha de piel, para los primeros vuelos y las prácticas que tendrían juntas estarían bien.

Ydris le coloco la silla a Thaefan y ajusto las correas de acuerdo al tamaño que la dragona tenía en ese momento. Respiro profundamente y trepo de un salto a la grupa de la dragona sujetándose a la silla fuertemente.

Los jinetes se habían reunido en la plaza principal para aquella ocasión especial, el primer vuelo de un jinete con su dragón era una ocasión única en la que el lazo mental entre ambos se estrechaba aun más y ambos pasaban a ser parte del otro.

La enorme calle principal se extendía delante de ellas completamente vacía, Ydris pasó saliva y apretó las manos.

\- Estoy lista- murmuro

Thaefan asintió y comenzó a correr por la calle, dio un par de pasos y después de impulsarse con las poderosas patas traseras salto extendiendo las alas.

Ydris pego su cuerpo al de Thaefan mientras ascendían, cuando la dragona dejo de ascender estabilizo el vuelo paseando en las nubes, Ydris se animo a enderezarse un poco en la silla. La ciudad de Doru Araeba pasaba debajo de ellas, dando paso a los volcanes y a los bosques, Thaefan voló alrededor de las montañas en las que estaban ocultas algunas cuevas. Algunos jinetes se retiraban a las montañas para vivir en esas cuevas durante un lapso de tiempo, lejos de los demás.

_Algún día deberíamos de buscar una cueva en la que nadie jamás haya estado_\- le dijo Thaefan

Ydris asintió mirando el paisaje, aquel vuelo se sentía distinto a aquellos que había realizado con Glaedr. Sentía como si volara con sus propias alas, se sentía uno completamente con Thaefan en ese momento, los miedos y dudas habían desaparecido momentos atrás.

\- Esto es lo que sientes al volar

_Te dije que no sería lo mismo que cuando volaste con Glaedr_ – respondió la dragona orgullosa de sí misma por tener razón- _esto es lo que yo siento y la libertad que me recorre cada que extiendo mis alas, ahora esta sensación es de ambas_.

\- Muéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer- dijo Ydris

_Esta segura?-_ pregunto la dragona en un tono burlón

\- Por supuesto- respondió Ydris

Thaefan se lanzo en picado hacia el bosque, dio unas vueltas sobre su propio eje mientras bajaban. Ydris se sujetaba con fuerza de la púa del cuello que tenía enfrente.

Thaefan abrió las alas de nueva cuenta frenando la caída, volaba de cabeza sobre los arboles, Ydris los observo divertida. La dragona se elevo de nuevo enderezando el cuerpo. Dio un par de vueltas entre las montañas de fuego y regreso a la ciudad, aterrizando con cierta facilidad.

_Y bien? Que te ha parecido?-_ pregunto la dragona viendo a Ydris de reojo

_\- Ha sido alucinante-_ respondió esta de la misma manera- _no sabía que así se sentía volar, espero que ahora podamos hacerlo seguido_

_Mientras tengamos tiempo ... y Oromis no esté presente-_ dijo la dragona con cierta burla- _cuando él está cerca todo a tú alrededor se nubla_

_\- No pienses en eso mas – _respondió Ydris recargando su frente en el cuello de la dragona, con una mano acaricio las escamas del cuello- _recuerda que aun debo mantenerlo oculto_

_En ese caso deberás mantener tu mente cerrada todo el tiempo o alguien se dará cuenta antes de tiempo_\- respondió la dragona emitiendo un suave ronroneo- _te ayudare cuando alguien trate de infiltrarse en tus pensamientos pero aun así..._

_\- Trata de mantener tu mente callada- _repitió Ydris, cuantas veces no le habían dicho eso desde que había llegado a Doru Araeba? Principalmente Oromis era de los que más le recordaban el hecho de que no podía mantener su cabeza en paz por más de un minuto- _lo sé, lo se... lo hago lo mejor que puedo y __Me esforzare mas está bien?_\- agrego bajando del lomo de la dragona los jinetes se reunieron alrededor de ellas felicitándolas haber tenido tan buen primer vuelo, Ydris agradeció haber mantenido la mente abierta solo para Thaefan.

A partir de entonces los entrenamientos eran compartidos por ambas algunas veces, muchas otras el dragón de Erin o el de Breoghan le daban lecciones a Thaefan mientras Ydris recibía lecciones de ambos jinetes.

Erin se dio a la tarea de enseñar a Ydris a combatir desde el lomo de su dragona, era una tarea complicada, un movimiento en falso y caería a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, o acabaría atravesada por una espada si se descuidaba e incluso Thaefan podría acabar mal herida o muerta.

Fue un gran reto para ambas, requirieron de concentración y coordinación de ambas, además de ello debían de tenerse confianza, ya que a veces era necesario hacer una locura para poder tomar ventaja de la situación. Debían pensar rápido y efectivamente, ver los pros y contras de sus planes en cuestión de segundos.

En cuanto a la magia no les era tan sencilla tampoco, Breoghan había decidido empezar a mostrarle a Ydris como contraatacar un ataque mental en ocasiones sola, en ocasiones con ayuda de Thaefan.

La dragona la ayudaba a mantener la calma, cuando el ataque iniciaba ella se llenaba de miedo de que pudieran descubrir aquello que quería mantener oculto, Thaefan por su parte usaba su propia mente para proteger a la de Ydris en lo que esta recuperaba la cordura.

Fue una tarea ardua para ambas, pero con el tiempo Ydris logro mejorar el dominio de sus pensamientos, podía ser un digno rival al momento de atacar y defenderse de un ataque mental. Además de ello había mejorado en la formulación de hechizos y en la escritura de estos en el idioma antiguo.

Fueron años de intenso entrenamiento, las habilidades de Ydris habían mejorado muchísimo incluso era tomada como una de los mejores jinetes novatos que había, su entrenamiento había durado menos que el de los demás debido al avance que había presentado. Ahora estaba a punto de ser oficialmente nombrada como jinete de dragón al servicio de Vrael y del bien de Alagaësia.

_Ahora pasaras a ser una superior para los novatos que llegaron después.- _le dijo Thaefan mientras ambas se dirigían al patio principal en el corazón de la Ciudad en donde oficialmente la nombrarían _Shur'tugal_

_\- De verdad espero que las cosas no cambien tanto- _murmuro Ydris, un par de años después de que Thaefan hubiera nacido ante ella habían nacido otros dos dragones ante un par de elfos.

Ydris llevaba casi 6 años en entrenamientos intensivos, Erin y Breoghan habían hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para instruir a Ydris y a Thaefan, mejorar o no ahora dependía de ellas y la experiencia que ganaran con el tiempo.

Se encontraron en medio de un enorme grupo de jinetes que estaban ahí para recibirla, Ydris noto a los ancianos del consejo en la parte central del grupo, a cada lado de Vrael y Umaroth, su enorme dragón blanco.

Vrael hablaba en el idioma antiguo, felicitando a Ydris por el empeño que había puesto en sus entrenamientos durante esos 6 años. Una elfa se acerco a Vrael, sostenía en sus brazos un paquete alargado envuelto en una manta. Ydris reconoció a la elfa como Rhunön, una elfa herrera que vivía en Ilirea. Oromis le había explicado que Rhunön había forjado todas las espadas de los jinetes.

En lo personal Ydris solo había visto a Rhunön un par de veces en Doru Araeba, frecuentaba mucho los campos de entrenamiento cuando estaba en la ciudad.

Vrael le indico a Ydris que se aproximara, ella paso saliva y se acerco un par de pasos, Thaefan permanecía de pie detrás de ella con la cabeza erguida. Rhunön se acerco a Ydris y quito la manta del paquete que sostenía, dejando al descubierto la funda de una espada de color violeta, se la ofreció a Ydris para que la tomara. Ella dudo unos momentos pero tomo la funda en sus manos.

Tomo la empuñadura de la espada, observando por unos momentos el pomo de la espada que sostenía una amatista sujeta a la empuñadura. Ydris respiro profundamente y desenfundo completamente la espada.

La hoja era delgada de un color violeta metálico como las escamas de Thaefan, era una hoja alargada pero increíblemente ligera, cerca del mango se hacia una ligera curvatura que la hacía lucir elegante tenía un grabado simple a base de curvas que daban la apariencia de ser una especie de planta en crecimiento por un solo lado, por el otro la cara era completamente lisa.

\- Esta ahora es tu espada de jinete – le dijo Vrael- con ello eres oficialmente reconocida como una de los nuestros y no mas una aprendiz

Ydris agradeció en el idioma antiguo, Rhunön se acerco a ella.

\- Esta espada fue forjada tomando en cuenta las habilidades de combate que he visto en ti, la hoja no es tan ancha y la punta es afilada puesto que tiendes a perforar antes que a cortar, así mismo la base de la hoja es ancha para darle soporte puesto que tu técnica también es muy enérgica y agresiva. Elegante, pero agresiva, la hoja jamás perderá su filo y es inmune ante casi cualquier hechizo, también podrás cortar objetos que estén hechizados y atravesar barreras mágicas que protejan a tus enemigos.

\- Muchas gracias Rhunön – Elda – agradeció Ydris- hare buen uso de esta arma que estas confiando a mi cuidado

\- Como la llamaras? Todas las espadas de los jinetes llevan un nombre, además tienen grabada una runa que indica el nombre de la espada... has pensado en algo?

\- Un nombre para una espada?- murmuro Ydris, aunque era mala nombrando las cosas, había pensado mucho en como llamaría a su espada cuando llegase a ser nombrada un jinete- _Edoc'sil_\- respondió de manera tranquila- he pensado en llamarla _Edoc'sil_

\- Vaya nombre extraño para un arma- respondió Rhunön tocando la hoja por el lado de la cara que no tenía el grabado- Edoc´sil ... "inconquistable"... es interesante – murmuro, la elfa comenzó a conjurar un hechizo con el cual grabo en la hoja la runa correspondiente a su nombre- Ahora eres un Jinete de Dragón completo, Ydris _Shur'tugal_

\- Gracias Rhunön Elda- dijo Ydris inclinando la cabeza, enfundo la espada de nueva cuenta y se sujeto la funda a la cadera con el delgado cinto que tenia.

Vrael pronuncio unas últimas palabras en el idioma antiguo y dio por finalizada aquella ceremonia. Ydris suspiro dejando escapar todo el aire que había retenido por la tensión, Thaefan acerco su cabeza a ella para sostenerla.

_Fue un milagro que no te desmayaras_\- dijo la dragona con burla

_\- Y a ti que no te temblaran las patas como carne de Snalglí_\- respondió Ydris de la misma manera

_Yo jamás temblaría como caracol_ – se defendió la dragona ofendida- _la única que tiembla de nervios aquí eres tu orejas en punta_

_\- Vamos no es para que te molestes Thaefan- _la calmo Ydris acariciándole el morro – _sabes que solo bromeo, antes retarías a Glaedr o a Umaroth a un combate que temblar de miedo por algo, y menos si se trata de una ceremonia formal._

_Yo solamente le temo a una cosa en el mundo Ydris- _repuso la dragona

_\- De verdad? A que podrías temerle, siempre eres tan orgullosa y segura de ti misma_

_Solo le temo a la posibilidad de perderte- _dijo dragona mirando fijamente a Ydris con sus grandes ojos como amatistas- _tengo miedo de que algo te suceda y yo no pueda hacer nada... eres mi jinete Ydris... perderte seria como perder una parte importante de mi misma_

_\- Yo tampoco quisiera perderte- _respondió Ydris rodeando el enorme morro de la dragona con sus brazos.

_Porque no vamos a dar un paseo por las montañas de fuego- _propuso la dragona- _tal vez ahora que ya no somos más aprendices de jinetes no podamos pasar tanto tiempo a solas_

_\- Lo se... porque no- _dijo Ydris montando de un salto a la grupa de la dragona, le había puesto la silla antes de salir de casa tal como se había vuelto costumbre desde su primer vuelo.

Thaefan levanto el vuelo después de impulsarse de un salto, Ydris disfruto de la breve sensación de libertad que experimentaba al volar con su dragona. Volaron pasando al lado de las montañas de fuego. Ydris se quedo pensativa unos momentos

_Sucede algo?_\- pregunto Thaefan al sentir las dudas de Ydris

_\- Solo me preguntaba si... ahora que somos jinetes deberemos estar aquí en Vroengard o ir a Ilirea- _respondió Ydris, después de todo la ciudad de Ilirea también era habitada por los jinetes, sobre todo por aquellos que cumplían misiones a lo largo y ancho de Alagaësia.

_Es eso lo que te preocupa?... nos enviaran a donde seamos necesarias, si nos ocupan en Ilirea entonces deberemos volar hacia ahí_

_\- Pero...- _protesto Ydris apretando los bordes de la silla de piel hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos

_Ydris estas así solo por el temor de dejar Vroengard?_

_\- La isla se ha vuelto mi hogar... es complicado_

_Y solo es eso? O es acaso el hecho de que no quieres alejarte de Oromis ?_

_\- Sabes perfectamente que no quisiera alejarme de él- _respondió Ydris suspirando- _pero.. No puedo hacer nada si me envían en alguna misión._

Thaefan estaba por decir algo mas, pero sintió el contacto de una mente poderosa tratando de entrar a sus cabezas, ambas reconocieron la presencia de Umaroth por lo cual le permitieron la entrada a sus pensamientos.

_Vrael quiere que ambas se presenten en la mansión principal – _les comunico, inmediatamente después desapareció sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de ambas

_\- Vernos a ambas?- _murmuro Ydris

_Parece que ya saben que harán con nosotros_ – respondió la dragona descendiendo en dirección a la mansión de Vrael- _ creí que se demorarían mas_

La dragona aterrizo en los jardines de la mansión donde habitaba Vrael, las puertas estaban abiertas por lo que ambas pasaron.

Ydris observo con atención en lugar, era enorme comparado con las mansiones de los jinetes que había visitado, mucho más que su propia vivienda y la de Oromis juntas. El piso era completamente de mármol blanco con algunas líneas curvas en el piso que pasaban por aquí y por allá sin formar nada en absoluto.

Vrael estaba en un extremo del recibidor sentado ante un mesa de mármol pulido elegantemente labrada, leía algunos pergaminos que tenia desparramados en la mesa, tardo unos segundos en notar la presencia de Ydris y de Thaefan. Umaroth levanto su enorme cabeza, parpadeo dándoles la bienvenida a ambas.

\- Me alegro que ambas se hayan presentado tan rápidamente- les dijo dejando los pergaminos de lado, Ydris inclino la cabeza

\- Quería vernos Vrael Elda?

\- Si así es, aunque solo tengas unas pocas horas después de que fuiste nombrada jinete de dragón, tengo una misión importante para ti

\- Una misión? De que se trata?- pregunto Ydris curiosa

\- Deberás de llevar Esto a Ilirea- dijo Vrael señalándole un extremo de la habitación en el cual había un pedestal con un cojín de terciopelo, sobre el cual estaban tres objetos cuya forma Ydris reconoció de inmediato

\- Huevos?- murmuro- de verdad nos confiara esta misión a nosotras

\- Confió en que podrán con ello- respondió Vrael – además no irán solas

_Quien ira con nosotras?- _pregunto la dragona

\- Es alguien de mi absoluta confianza, y supongo que también lo será de ustedes

Ydris sintió que su corazón comenzaba latir mas a prisa al escuchar eso, solo un jinete se le venía a la cabeza, una sombra bloqueo el paso de la luz a aquella enorme sala donde estaban, Ydris volteo de reojo y vio la enorme silueta de Glaedr oculta por las sombras que se formaban al estar a contra luz. A su lado estaba Oromis vestido con una túnica larga de color blanco.

\- Lamento el retraso Vrael Elda- murmuro Oromis acercándose e inclinando la cabeza

\- No importa, en realidad le comentaba a Ydris en que consistiría su primera misión de trasportar los huevos a Ilirea

\- Ya ha pasado un año desde la última ceremonia? Espero esta vez hay nuevos jinetes en nuestras filas

_Ya que nuestras polluelas han crecido en estos años- _dijo el Glaedr viendo a Ydris y a Thaefan.

Ydris guardo la compostura, escucho las instrucciones de su misión y salió de ahí para preparase con Thaefan, partirían esa misma tarde para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de presentación.


	5. Parte 5

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_(Parte 5)_

Ambas estaban en su casa nido, Ydris se ocupaba de guardar provisiones en las alforjas para el viaje, de este modo mantenía su mente ocupada. Thaefan por su parte dormitaba en el cómodo nido de la habitación que ambas compartían.

Cuando Ydris hubo terminado su tarea de empacar las provisiones y cosas que pudieran ocupar para el viaje se sentó al lado de la dragona que la cobijo con su ala aterciopelada. Ydris se sintió segura con este simple acto, cerró los ojos sintiendo la acompasada respiración de la dragona debajo de ella.

Al atardecer ambas salieron de la casa nido que habitaban y se dirigieron a la plaza principal, Thaefan llevaba consigo una silla especialmente hecha para ella, la cual sería más cómoda para viajes largos que la habitual silla de piel que ambas usaban para volar en Vroengard.

Oromis ya estaba ahí cuando ellas llegaron, se mantenía ocupado revisando las correas de la silla de Glaedr. Y sujetando bien las alforjas con provisiones, Vrael se aproximo a ellos, detrás de el estaban tres jinetes, cada uno sosteniendo un cofre los cuales contenían los huevos de los dragones, Pusieron los cofres al lado de Thaefan, Vrael formulo un hechizo apoyándose de la energía de Umaroth, en el acto los cofres desaparecieron de su vista como si estuvieran en un saco en una dimensión distinta a la que estaban en ese momento, lo único que había era una pequeña mota de un color negro, como si fuera polvo al lado de las alforjas de Thaefan.

Vrael le dijo a Ydris como terminar el hechizo para poder sacar los cofres de aquel saco invisible, Glaedr y Oromis las acompañarían para vigilar que los huevos llegasen seguros a Ilirea.

Ydris y Oromis partieron rumbo al sureste, unas densas nubes negras comenzaron a formarse en el cielo más allá del mar, cuando llegasen al continente se encontrarían de lleno con la tormenta. Thaefan no parecía preocupada, Ydris y ella sabían de sobra que una tormenta no significaba nada para ambas, pero ambas llevaban una carga demasiado valiosa para permitirse el lujo de desafiar a la naturaleza.

Cuando la tormenta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ellos habían llegado a la altura de las vertebradas, Oromis se comunico mentalmente con ella, Tomarían un desvío para rodear la tormenta, en caso de que esta los alcanzase de lleno se refugiarían en algún lugar de las vertebradas.

Thaefan siguió a Glaedr hacia el sur, sobrevolando las vertebradas, la tormenta parecía estar cerca de ellos, Ydris vigilaba las nubes las cuales se iluminaban con los relámpagos que producían.

Volaron toda la noche en dirección sur sin ser alcanzados por la tormenta, por la mañana las corrientes beneficiaron a ambos dragones llevándolos más rápido hacia el este siguiendo el Rio Toark rumbo al lago leona. Ambos Dragones descendieron a orillas del lago para descansar un poco, Thaefan acompaño a Glaedr a cazar algo, mientras que Oromis e Ydris comían algo de fruta fresca, y pan con mermelada y algo de vino para acompañar la comida.

Ydris observo fijamente la fruta como si esperara algo mas, Oromis no pasó por alto esta expresión de la semi elfa.

\- Jamás dejas de hacerle caras a la fruta o a los vegetales verdad?- pregunto con un tono divertido

\- No creo que me acostumbre a esto ni en 100 años- respondió Ydris mordiendo el pan

\- Supongo que no... y menos si te escapas de Doru Araeba con Thaefan para ir a cazar y seguir comiendo carne- respondió Oromis causando que Ydris se atragantara con su almuerzo.

\- Sabias eso?

\- Como puedes seguir comiendo carne después de tus entrenamientos, entras en contacto con toda la vida que tienes a tu alrededor, incluso aquí si buscaras rastro de vida encontrarías infinidad de ellas...

\- Admito que estuve afectada por eso... sentí el dolor de los animales, el miedo, la confusión y sentí que yo misma moría

\- Sin embargo tu deseo de consumir carne fue más grande?

\- No realmente- murmuro Ydris- no pude comerme a ese animal.. aunque hubiera querido con todas mis fuerzas no hubiera podido... por lo que opte mejor hacer otra cosa

\- Otra cosa?

\- No entro en contacto con ellos, los rastreo tal como hacía en casa cuando cazaba... Oromis respeto la vida de todos los seres que habitan la tierra el cielo y los mares, los animales las plantas los vegetales, todos están vivos y los respeto como jinete que soy, sin embargo eso no omite el hecho de que ocupo alimento y agradezco a los animales que me permitan alimentarme con su carne

\- Aun eres joven- murmuro Oromis- pero pienso que tus métodos son los más adecuados para lo que haces

\- Procuro no estar cerca de la ciudad para no contaminarla con las impurezas de la muerte que provoco

\- Responsable de tu parte considerando lo irresponsable de tus actos.- respondió Oromis de manera tranquila, miraba a Ydris de una manera amable, ella no sentía como si la estuviera riñendo

Glaedr y Thaefan regresaron poco después, habían cazado presas pequeñas para que su propio peso no les hiciera pesado el viaje, Oromis no quiso partir de inmediato para que los dragones descansaran un poco, Ydris y el pasaron el tiempo combatiendo entre ellos con las espadas.

Ydris se sentía más ligera con _Edoc'sil_ que con la anterior espada que usaba para entrenar, _Edoc'sil _parecía ser una extensión de ella misma, era como luchar con sus propias manos.

\- Has mejorado mucho- dijo Oromis parando la hoja de _Edoc'sil_ con _Naegling, _su espada color de bronce

\- Mi esfuerzo ha dado sus frutos

\- Los ha dado- dijo Oromis lanzándose al ataque contra ella, derribándola en el suelo y colocando la punta de la espada en el cuello de Ydris- pero aun no han madurado lo suficiente ... tienes mucho que aprender

Ydris lo miro frunciendo el sueño, Oromis le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella tomo su mano sintiendo un leve escalofrío al contacto con la mano del elfo.

\- Como es que siempre terminas por derrotarme de esta manera- suspiro Ydris frustrada

\- Precisamente por eso- respondió el elfo tranquilo- tienes que controlar tus emociones y concentrarte en la batalla, estudiar a tu enemigo, si sigues atacando de esa manera tan impulsiva terminaras muerta en una batalla.

\- Supongo que aun me falta mucho por aprender- suspiro

Ambos montaron en sus dragones y continuaron el camino, Ydris permaneció la mayor parte del camino encerrada en sus propios pensamientos que solo compartía con Thaefan.

Llegaron a Ilirea al anochecer, Oromis retiro el hechizo que resguardaba a los huevos en su saco invisible, y los entrego a los elfos para que los resguardaran.

Ydris deseaba más que nada asearse y tomar una buena siesta, después de la cena que los elfos habían preparado ambos se retiraron, Ydris siguió a Oromis al mismo refugio en el árbol que habían usado la última vez que habían estado ahí.

Esta vez Ydris puso más atención en lo que veía, aquellas viviendas eran amplias, pero esta vez Ydris noto que eran para dos o más jinetes con sus dragones, supuso que aquellas viviendas las usaban cuando todos los jinetes se encontraban en Ilirea.

Por la mañana siguiente ambos habían supervisado los preparativos para la ceremonia, Oromis guardaba esperanza de que esta vez abriera más de un huevo. Al cabo de tres días los preparativos estaban listos para que la ceremonia pudiera llevarse a cabo, los ancianos del consejo de los jinetes estaban reunidos ya, pero además de ellos Ydris noto que había varios elfos reunidos, y delante de todos ellos un elfo de cabello Dorado y mirada amable pero distante, vestía con una túnica Dorada y una capa de color rojo colgaba de sus hombros, los elfos ahí reunidos lo trataban con sumo respeto, al igual que los jinetes.

_Parece que el rey Evandar presenciará esta ceremonia_ – dijo Glaedr al ver al elfo

_\- El rey Evandar?-_ pregunto Ydris confusa mirando al dragón Dorado

_\- Es el rey de los elfos, gobierna en Ellesméra- _ contesto Oromis sin desviar la mirada en absoluto

Evandar se aproximo al consejo de los jinetes, custodiado por seis guerreros elfos, Ydris inclino la cabeza tal como Oromis había hecho cuando el rey paso a su lado.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, el grupo del elfos y humanos era mayor que aquel que Ydris había visto cuando Thaefan nació ante ella, la dragona permanecía atenta a lo que pasaba, ningún huevo se movía en absoluto, cuando el grupo de jóvenes elfos y humanos estuvo muy reducido uno de los huevos pareció reaccionar, y poco después que ese los otros dos dragones nacieron. La alegría no se hizo esperar, los tres huevos que habían sido entregados a los jinetes habían nacido.

Ydris participo de la fiesta, agradecida de no ser el centro de atención como lo había sido años atrás, sabía que al día siguiente debía de partir a Vroengard de nuevo, pero esta vez acompañada de los nuevos jinetes.

Se despertó antes del amanecer, camino a los jardines de Ilirea encontrándose con los preparativos para la marcha, exceptuando por Oromis y Glaedr.

\- Despertaste temprano- dijo Oromis al verla

\- No podía dormir, acaso no te preparas para marcharte?

\- Esta vez no volveré a Vroengard- respondió el elfo, Ydris se quedo helada- Realmente yo debo estar en Ilirea, mi lugar es aquí

\- Pero...

\- Los años que estuve en Doru Araeba fueron para supervisar tu avance... ahora que ya eres un jinete puedo estar tranquilo de regresar a Ilirea

\- Solo fue por eso? De verdad no volverás?

\- Ydris tranquilízate- le dijo el elfo de manera cálida

\- Pero.. no volveré a verte... yo...

\- Por supuesto que nos veremos Ydris, ambos somos jinetes, nuestros caminos aun están unidos por el mismo destino que es ser un jinete, has crecido lo suficiente y te has vuelto fuerte, no me necesitas para seguir cuidando de ti, no puedo verte más como una alumna que hay que enseñar, sino como una igual

\- Aun me falta mucho...

\- Son solo cosas que aprenderás con el tiempo ... la próxima vez que nos veamos, espero puedas derrotarme en un duelo de espadas

\- Te derrotare, eso lo aseguro- dijo Ydris en el idioma antiguo

El elfo sonrió de manera divertida, Ydris grabo en su mente aquel breve momento. Thaefan le dio alcance en el patio, justo en el momento de partir con los demás jinetes, ambas se despidieron de Oromis y Glaedr, con la promesa de hacerse más fuertes.

_\- Y será entonces cuando se lo diga-_ pensó Ydris mirando hacia atrás conforme Thaefan se elevaba

_Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer entonces orejas en punta_

_\- Será fácil si estamos juntas ..._

_Lo será, no dejare que te sumerjas en el vacio de no tener a Oromis en Vroengard para sacarte de un apuro._\- dijo la dragona divertida, Ydris sonrió y volteo a ver las altas torres de Ilirea por última vez antes de que se perdieran en la distancia.

Los siguientes años pasaron sin que Ydris los sintiera realmente, había recorrido casi toda Alagaësia, ya fuera ayudando a resolver conflictos entre los enanos para que no se desatara una guerra entre ellos, o ayudando a los humanos en tiempo de malas cosechas.

Ydris no fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que contemplo de nuevo el poblado de Daret cuando llevo provisiones para los habitantes, muchos de los que había conocido ya no vivían o eran personas mayores. Observo todo a su alrededor sin embargo ella no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Ydris no se dejo afectar por aquello, sabía que eso pasaría, el estar ligada a Thaefan le concedía la inmortalidad, además de ello su sangre elfica también le hacía acreedora a una vida especialmente longeva.

Ydris y Thaefan se habían vuelto muy queridas entre los humanos, los niños a veces jugaban con ella y con la dragona, mientras que la mayoría de los jinetes cumplían con su deber sin embargo seguían siendo serios y distantes la mayor parte del tiempo. Era lo que los diferenciaba de ella.

En todo ese tiempo Ydris solo había vuelto un par de veces a Ilirea, pero cuando lo hacia Oromis no estaba presente ya que estaba atendiendo asuntos importantes junto con Glaedr.

Pasaron cerca de 20 años cuando Ydris se ofreció ella misma a llevar los huevos de dragón hasta Ilirea acompañada por uno de los recién nombrados jinetes. Vrael acepto gustoso depositando su confianza en ambos jinetes y sus respectivos dragones.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin mayor problema, llegaron a Ilirea un día antes de lo planeado, y participaron en la preparación, Ydris busco a Oromis con el pensamiento, mas no tuvo éxito alguno. Tendría que esperar hasta la ceremonia si quería verlo de nuevo, ella estaba segura que él estaría ahí.

_Nerviosa?-_ le pregunto Thaefan la mañana de la ceremonia, Ydris no había podido dormir en absoluto

_\- Que hare si no está presente?- _ respondió Ydris con una gran presión en el pecho

_Ydris, el tiene que estar presente, es parte del consejo de ancianos, no puede faltar_

_\- Aun así no lo encuentro con el pensamiento, ni a él ni a Glaedr_

_Tal vez solo están cerrándote su mente y ocultando su presencia para no ser molestados hasta la ceremonia.- _bufo la dragona- _después de todo perder la cabeza no te servirá de nada- _agregó sacando un par de hilillos de humo por sus fosas nasales.

Ydris suspiro y se vistió para la ocasión y salió con Thaefan caminando a su lado, sintió un enorme alivio y alegría de ver a Oromis ahí de pie al lado de Glaedr.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin más dificultades, dos de los huevos nacieron ese día, ante dos humanos, Vrael encomendó a Ydris y a Oromis la misión de viajar por Alagaësia llevando el huevo restante con ellos para encontrar un jinete entre los elfos y hombres, debían buscar en las aldeas más remotas.

Ydris asintió haciendo una reverencia, y se preparo para emprender el viaje a primera hora de la mañana.

Esta vez cuando despertó se encontró sola en los jardines, el sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte, Ydris suspiro incapaz de quedarse quieta, dejo su espada en las alforjas de Thaefan y se puso a practicar el rimgar

Al poco rato Oromis salió del castillo acompañado por Glaedr y los otros elfos, al parecer esta vez los novatos serian entrenados en Ilirea, ambos ensillaron a sus dragones y partieron rumbo al noreste, rumbo a Du Weldenvarden, recorrerían los pueblos elficos uno a uno, y después continuarían por los pueblos cercanos a las vertebradas en dirección al sur.

Tras semanas de viaje no tuvieron éxito alguno, Ydris cuidaba todo el tiempo del brillante huevo azul, sentía los movimientos del pequeño dragón en su interior, pero no parecía querer nacer con ninguno de los elfos que se presentaban ante él.

Salieron del bosque dirigiéndose a Yazuac, mas no ocurrió nada, uno a uno los poblados fueron descartados.

Una fuerte tormenta los sorprendió cuando se dirigían de Terim a Kuasta, este último poblado estaba oculto muy dentro de las vertebradas, las fuertes corrientes de viento los golpeaban en cara, era arriesgado seguir, las energías de ambos jinetes estaban al límite, y los dragones estaban agotados de oponerse a la tormenta. Glaedr descendió a las vertebradas, seguido por Thaefan, los altos picos de las montañas no permitían el paso de las fuertes corrientes y la ensordecedora lluvia.

Ydris localizo una cueva justo debajo del pico más alto que los rodeaba, aunque era muy pequeña para que siquiera uno de los dragones entrara en ella, el lugar permanecía seco debido a lo alto del pico que los refugiaba y se cerraba sobre ellos casi chocando con otros dos lo que formaba un refugio contra la lluvia.

Ydris y Oromis entraron en la cueva, al no encontrar con que hacer una fogata para entrar en calor sin tener que formular ningún hechizo, Ydris opto por usar sus flechas como combustible, aunque siempre llevaba un arco allá donde fuera realmente no lo usaba mucho a menos que fuera a cazar algo.

Ydris partió las flechas y las amontono en medio de algunas rocas que habían encontrado y dispuesto para la fogata. Thaefan escupió una delgada llamarada para encender la pequeña fogata y se hizo ovillo en el piso para descansar, por su parte Glaedr hizo lo mismo.

\- Deben de estar agotados- murmuro Ydris observándolos, se puso de pie para quitarle la silla a Thaefan y dejarla descansar más tranquila, Oromis hizo lo mismo y deposito las cosas en la cueva.

Ydris tomo su espada observándola a la luz de las llamas.

\- Me han dicho que te has vuelto buena – dijo Oromis observándola fijamente

\- 20 años que no han pasado sin que los aproveche- respondió Ydris levantando la mirada- acaso aun quieres ponerme a prueba? Te advierto que no te será tan fácil vencerme... recuerda que dije que te derrotaría

\- Y podrás hacerlo con tu nivel actual?

\- Solo hay un modo de saberlo- respondió la semi elfa pronunciando un hechizo para proteger el filo de su espada.

Oromis por su parte hizo lo mismo y se puso en posición de ataque, Ydris permaneció a la espera observando los movimientos de Oromis, estudiándolos. El elfo ataco primero en dirección a sus costillas, Ydris salto a un lado y respondió el ataque dirigiéndolo al cuello. Oromis desvío el ataque con su espada. Las armas soltaron chispas al contacto.

Ydris ataco de nuevo, estudiando en terreno donde pisaba, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era completamente liso había cierta zonas que estaban hundidas, Ydris trato de llevar a Oromis a uno de esos puntos, el elfo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Accidentalmente piso una de aquellas depresiones desequilibrándose unos segundos. Segundos que Ydris aprovecho para atacarlo y derribarlo, coloco la espada al lado del cuello de Oromis y una rodilla en el pecho de este, la sonrisa de Ydris era de triunfo, Oromis la observo de manera seria.

\- He ganado – murmuro Ydris

\- Has usado el terreno a tu favor

\- He usado lo que tenía a la mano... en combate real sería una locura no tener en cuenta el terreno en el que se pelea.

\- Me parece que te subestime

\- Y por eso has perdido

Oromis retiro el hechizo de _Naegling_ al tiempo que Ydris hacia lo mismo con _Edoc'sil_. Se dispusieron a comer algo para recobrar fuerza. Ydris parecía inquieta, Oromis no paso por alto este hecho y trato de entrar en contacto con la mente de la semi elfa.

Ydris se puso nerviosa rechazando su contacto de inmediato, sus pensamientos estaban dando vueltas de manera desordenada, si dejaba que Oromis entrara en su cabeza se daría cuenta de lo que la ponía nerviosa de ese modo.

Ambos permanecieron la mayor parte de la noche en vela, Ydris observaba la llama tratando de que sus pensamientos se tranquilizaran un poco. De vez en cuando observaba a Oromis el cual parecía meditar los sucesos ocurridos, si no encontraban un jinete en Kuasta deberían volver a Ilirea, y de ahí Ydris regresaría a Vroengard.

Ydris sabía que tal vez no volvería a tener oportunidad de declarar lo que sentía, le hubiera gustado pedir la opinión de Thaefan, pero considero que no debía despertarla, ella ocupaba descansar debido al enorme esfuerzo que había hecho por no permitir que las corrientes de aire la arrastraran.

Ydris suspiro armándose de valor, trato de contactar a Oromis con su mente esperando no molestarlo ni distraerlo de ningún asunto importante, el elfo respondió de inmediato.

_\- Te has calmado ya?-_ preguntó mirándola fijamente

_\- No de todo_\- confeso Ydris- hay _algo que quiero que sepas... pero no sabía si era el momento_

_\- Y consideras que es el momento?_

_\- Considero que no voy a tener otra oportunidad como esta- _ respondió Ydris apretando los bordes de su túnica con sus manos.

_\- De que quieres hablar? _

_\- Oromis yo... –_Ydris dudo un momento y agacho la mirada- Yo te amo- murmuro en voz baja, pero segura de que el elfo la había escuchado

La expresión de Oromis no cambio en absoluto al escuchar aquello, observaba con atención a la semi elfa la cual tenía la cara completamente roja.

\- Ydris ...- murmuro pero se contuvo de decir algo mas

\- Sé que es repentino- murmuro ella- pero.., llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decírtelo...

\- Desde cuándo? Ydris sabes perfectamente que tu edad y la mía son muy distintas, aunque mi apariencia sea joven recuerda que soy un elfo ... un elfo que tiene siglos más que tu

\- También yo soy inmortal... también yo tengo sangre de elfo- protesto ella- la edad es lo que menos me importa... yo sabía que sería el primer inconveniente, para ti no soy más que una mocosa inmadura... pero aun así...

Oromis no dijo nada, observaba el fuego de la pequeña fogata mientras observaba de reojo a Ydris.

\- Lo lamento... – murmuro esta- no quería incomodarte- agrego levantándose y saliendo de la cueva

_Ydris?-_ la llamo la dragona levantando la cabeza al verla salir- _pequeña estas bien?_

_\- Supongo que.. Era inevitable_\- respondió Ydris sin dar mayor explicación, se alejo de los dragones un poco acercándose a la entrada del pequeño paso que daba acceso al sitio donde estaban refugiados. Observo las altas rocas que se extendían hacia lo alto de aquel paso, paredes de roca negra y afilada que hacían difícil que pudiera escalar. Ydris se adentro por aquel camino perdida en sus propios pensamientos

_Ydris!-_ la llamo Thaefan levantándose para darle alcance, pero la chica había cortado la comunicación mental entre ambas

Oromis se quedo de pie observando

_Debes ir por ella-_ lo riño Glaedr- _es peligroso que este sola paseándose por entre los desfiladeros de las vertebradas, las montañas de por sí ya son un peligro ... pero puede toparse con los urgalos, enfrentarse a ellos estando desarmada como ella es un suicidio_

_\- Quiero ir por ella – _respondió Oromis – _pero es peligroso adentrarme a las vertebradas con el huevo de dragón, y es más arriesgado dejarlo aquí, si los urgalos los atacan ustedes también estarían vulnerables_

_No nos subestimes Oromis- _gruño Glaedr- _tráela de regreso antes de que se mate o Thaefan derribe las montañas para seguirla- _Oromis se mostro rejego a marcharse y dejar a ambos dragones solos, pero tomo la bolsa de terciopelo donde trasportaban el huevo y lo guardo en las alforjas de Glaedr

_\- Si escuchan a los urgalos vuelen... no traten de combatir en un espacio tan cerrado... _

_Me tratas como si recién hubiera salido del cascaron- _respondió el dragón Dorado- _yo cuidare de la polluela de Thaefan ... ve y trae a Ydris de regreso_

_\- Si algo le llega a pasar... – _dijo Oromis apretando el puño, tomo la espada de Ydris y la suya y se adentro a las montañas

Avanzo por el estrecho sendero atento a todo lo que podía ver o percibir con la mente, se había adentrado un kilometro o mas por el camino, cuando al fin encontró a Ydris en una roca, al parecer meditando.

\- Fue tonto introducirse en las vertebradas sin un arma- la riño acercándose a ella, Ydris no se movió en absoluto- Debemos volver, Thaefan es capaz de derribar las montañas para abrirse paso hasta aquí

\- No debiste dejar el huevo solo- murmuro Ydris sin abrir los ojos

\- Y tú no debiste marcharte así sin mas

\- Necesitaba tiempo para pensar un poco y aclararme la mente.. pero sin embargo no lo logre

\- No puedes aclarar tu mente sin que antes este confusa- respondió Oromis de pie frente a ella

\- Estoy confusa- respondió esta mordiéndose el labio

\- No, tú tienes en claro lo que sientes y piensas en estos momentos... soy yo el que debe aclarar su mente antes de decidir algo Ydris... por eso te pido que tengas paciencia

\- Paciencia?

\- Debemos terminar nuestra misión de llevar el huevo por Alagaësia, no sé qué sucederá después, o si siquiera podre responderte

\- Esperare años si es necesario

\- Los años hacen que los sentimientos cambien

\- O crezcan... los míos no han hecho sino crecer

\- En dado caso lo mejor es esperar un tiempo

Ydris no respondió, esperar, cuanto más debía esperar, acaso tendría una respuesta si esperaba? O solo serian falsas esperanzas. Camino detrás de Oromis, mirando al cielo, las nubes aun eran obscuras pero había dejado de llover, cuando llegaron al lado de los dragones, Thaefan se aproximo a ella echando humo por las fosas nasales.

_Eso fue imprudente de tu parte... como se te ocurre irte, sola... en las vertebradas- _le reclamo gruñendo- _creo que deberé mantenerte aplastada bajo mis garras para que no vuelvas hacer eso_

_\- También te extrañe _– respondió Ydris, cuando había cerrado la conexión mental que tenia con Thaefan se había sentido realmente sola

_Debemos partir- _dijo Glaedr mirando el cielo- _la lluvia ha parado y es peligroso permanecer mucho aquí, sobretodo en un espacio tan cerrado._

Ydris ensillo a Thaefan y tomo el huevo de nuevo, era su tarea mantenerlo seguro durante el vuelo, y en las alforjas se movía demasiado.

Reemprendieron el vuelo directamente a Kuasta, cuando los dragones descendieron la gente se encerró en sus casas.

_-Que cálida bienvenida- _bufo Thaefan

_Kuasta es un pueblo extremadamente aislado- _respondió Glaedr- _además de que tienen costumbres extrañas y muchas supersticiones._

\- Solo busquemos si existe un posible candidato aquí- dijo Ydris bajando del lomo de Thaefan, se adentro al pueblo buscando

Los habitantes permanecían en sus casas, Ydris suspiro, observo que por la calle se acercaba una mujer la cual les dio la bienvenida. Presentándose como Nelda, una iluminadora de ese pueblo, los invito a acompañarla a su hogar donde podrían charlar.

Los dragones emprendieron el vuelo, alejándose del pueblo, pero permaneciendo cerca si llegasen a necesitarlos.

Nelda les ofreció un vaso de vino a sus invitados, Ambos aceptaron más por amabilidad y educación que por otra cosa. Ydris le explico a Nelda lo que habían ido a hacer a Kuasta y la esperanza que tenían de que el dragón naciera con alguien de ese pueblo

Nelda les comento que la situación era complicada en cuanto a ello, en Kuasta había casi puros niños pequeños, exceptuando por algunos jóvenes ya mayores pero que aun no alcanzaban la edad adulta, la mayoría no pasarían de los 12 años entre ellos su propio hijo Brom. Oromis e Ydris se miraron mutuamente, aun con tan pocas posibilidades debían intentarlo.

Con ayuda de la iluminadora los jóvenes se reunieron rápido para presentarse ante el huevo, Ydris noto la extraña particularidad que de cuando entraban o salían de la habitación tocaban tres veces el marco de la puerta.

\- No creo que tengamos éxito- murmuro Oromis al ver que habían pasado casi todos los jóvenes, el ultimo del reducido grupo era Brom.

\- Si eso llegase a ocurrir, tendremos que buscar más al sur- respondió la semi elfa, al tiempo que Brom entraba en la habitación.

Era un joven delgado de cabello castaño, su mirada lucia algo distraída, como si pensara en muchas cosas y no quisiera ser molestado, se sentó delante de ambos jinetes observando el huevo con atención, Ydris sintió los movimientos del pequeño dragón en su interior, mucho más que en las ocasiones anteriores, Cuando Brom toco la superficie lisa del cascaron el huevo comenzó a moverse un poco.

Unas fisuras recorrieron la superficie del cascaron azul, se extendieron hasta romper completamente el huevo, dando paso a una cría de dragón de color azul con escamas brillantes. Cuando Brom toco a la pequeña cría en su palma se grabo la _gedwëy ignasia_, que era la marca del vinculo que se compartía con el dragón, la marca de los jinetes.

Brom parecía entusiasmado ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, comenzó de inmediato a formular nombres para su dragón recién nacido, tanto de hembras como de machos, Ydris le aclaro que la pequeña cría era una hembra, finalmente Brom decidió llamarla Saphira.

Partieron por la mañana en dirección a Ilirea, Brom viajaba con Ydris y Thaefan, maravillado por los paisajes que pasaban debajo de ellos, pero más que nada maravillado de poder mantener una conversación con un dragón. Thaefan parecía divertida ante la curiosidad del chico, y a las ocurrencias que tenia.

Llegaron a Ilirea cerca del medio día siguiente, los tres fueron bien recibidos, y los elfos y jinetes que residían ahí le dieron la bienvenida a Brom, Ydris permaneció aparte pensando en las cosas que habían sucedido en el viaje.

_Pienso que fue repentino_\- opino Thaefan la cual estaba sentada a su lado

_\- Lo fue... fue repentino pero necesario- _respondió Ydris recargándose en la pata de la dragona- _no lo pude esconder mas_

_Que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? En cuanto a esto_

_\- No lo sé- _respondió Ydris, levanto la mirada un poco notando que Oromis se acercaba, las mejillas de Ydris se ruborizaron

Oromis saludo a Thaefan y se dirigió con respeto a ella, pidiéndole un momento para charlar con Ydris, la dragona se recostó en el piso de roca y cruzo las patas, los observo, parpadeo una vez lentamente.

_\- Puedes llevártela Oromis Ebrithil- _respondió la dragona

\- Cuidare bien de ella Thaefan _Bjartskular- _respondió Oromis inclinando la cabeza

Ydris lo siguió en silencio, realmente incapaz de decir algo después de su patética confesión en las vertebradas.

\- Tu mente es un remolino de confusión- dijo Oromis observándola de reojo

\- Nada nuevo en mi supongo- suspiro Ydris – quiero pensar que mi remolino de emociones puede percibirse a 3 kilómetros de distancia

Oromis se aproximo a Ydris, la cercanía del elfo la hacía ponerse nerviosa, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como sus orejas, se recargo en un árbol cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse.

\- Ydris lo que dijiste en las vertebradas

\- No quiero pensar en eso- lo evadió- estoy muy confusa ya como para...

Ydris fue silenciada de pronto por el dedo índice de Oromis en sus labios, el elfo la miraba de una manera distinta a lo que ella acostumbraba a ver en él, parecía preocupado.

\- Estas dispuesta a esperar?

\- Esperar más tiempo que lo que ya espere?- murmuro Ydris

\- Puedes hacerlo?

\- Cuanto más? No sé si pueda llevo... llevo tantos años guardándolo que...

\- Tomare a Brom y a Morzan como mis discípulos... podrás esperar hasta que sean jinetes?

\- Lo prometes?- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos

_\- Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal. _(por mi palabra de jinete)

Ydris no respondió de momento, simplemente asintió mirando a Oromis a los ojos, el elfo la observo de manera cálida acariciando su mejilla. Ydris sonrió disfrutando el leve contacto, se alejo de Oromis después de depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios del elfo, y regreso al lado de Thaefan. Ambas regresarían a Vroengard durante la noche.


	6. Parte 6

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_(Parte 6)_

Ydris se mantuvo ocupada durante los años siguientes, pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de Doru Araeba cuando no tenía nada que hacer, o volando con Thaefan descubriendo cada rincón de la isla. Además de ello cumplía misiones que le eran asignadas, por pequeño que fuera su trabajo ponía todo su empeño y concentración en ello.

Thaefan se molestaba de ver a Ydris tan apartada de la realidad, además de ello la ponía de mal humor el hecho de que la mayor parte de las misiones tuvieran que realizarlas con Kialandí y su dragón. Por algún motivo a Thaefan le parecía molesto su presencia, tal vez solo le molestaba que compararan el color de las escamas del dragón de Kialandí con las suyas propias. Cosa que a Ydris parecía divertirle.

_Enserio creen que se puede comprar conmigo?- _bufo la dragona echando humo por los orificios nasales- _es tan molesto que me comparen con ... ese- _gruño soltando una pequeña llamarada

_\- Vamos controla tu coraje o terminaras incendiando los pergaminos- _se rio Ydris la cual estaba sentada leyendo con varios pergaminos extendidos en su mesa

_No me digas que piensas como todos los que nos comparan?_

_\- Ambos son dragones violetas, creo que es normal que los comparen..._

_No es normal- _se quejo la dragona-_las escamas de él son mas pálidas, sin brillo alguno, además a veces suele tenerlas sucias con restos de lo que ha cazado_

_\- No todos los dragones se lavan después de cazar algo_

_Aun así no nos parecemos en nada... así que sus comparaciones son infundadas_

Ydris sonrió, no quería discutir mas con Thaefan acerca de eso, jamás lograría mover a la dragona de su posición. Pero en parte tenía razón, las escamas de Thaefan y las del dragón de Kialandí no se parecían en absoluto, las de ella eran violetas con un destello metálico, como si se tratase de amatistas, y las del dragón de Kialandí... no se podían comparar a ellas en absoluto.

Dejo los pergaminos de lado, le levanto y acaricio el cuello de Thaefan mirándola fijamente a sus enormes ojos como amatistas.

\- Volemos un rato- le dijo sonriendo

La dragona no pudo ocultar su euforia, Ydris le puso la silla salió con ella a sobrevolar la isla dirigiéndose al norte de las montañas de fuego. Ambas descendieron justo al lado de un riachuelo que corría hacia el océano. Ydris se despojo de la túnica y se hecho al agua salpicando a Thaefan.

El agua estaba a una temperatura agradable, al estar cerca de las montañas de fuego el agua no era tan fría como se esperaría en esa época del año. Ydris se quedo flotando unos momentos mirando al cielo mientras flotaba.

_\- Te has preguntado alguna vez cual sería tu nombre verdadero?_\- le pregunto a Thaefan la cual se limpiaba las garras con la lengua mientras estaba echada en la hierba

_No realmente, no es algo a lo que le de importancia, ya que conocer mi nombre verdadero puede ser peligroso_

Ydris suspiro saliendo del agua para vestirse de nuevo, había algo de razón en las palabras de la dragona, el nombre verdadero describía a la persona como realmente era sin mentir en el idioma antiguo, conocer el nombre verdadero es conocerse plenamente a uno mismo... pero eran palabras de mucho poder, si alguien conocía el nombre verdadero de otra persona podría usarlo para controlarlo.

Ydris se recostó al lado de Thaefan apoyando su cabeza en la pata delantera de la dragona, cerró los ojos meditando y reflexionando aspectos de su vida, aspectos de su dragona, el vínculo de ambas. Se sintió trasportada a otro lugar, lejos de su cuerpo, sintió que podía estar en plena armonía con su pasado y su presente, con todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía mezclados en su cabeza, murmuro palabras en el idioma antiguo para describir aquello que sentía. Un escalofrió hizo vibrar su cuerpo al mencionar aquellas palabras.

Ydris se levanto nerviosa, pensaba que todo aquello había sido un sueño, sin embargo al repetir aquellas palabras que había pensado en el idioma antiguo, su cuerpo reacciono de la misma manera, un extraño escalofrío recorrió su columna de arriba a abajo y viceversa.

Thaefan noto eso de inmediato, levanto la cabeza observando a Ydris con atención y preocupación.

_Como has hecho eso?- _pregunto acercando su cabeza a ella

_\- No lo se... solo estaba meditando en todo lo que me ha pasado desde que salí de Daret, en todo lo que cambie en ese tiempo y lo que he pasado contigo_

_Ydris... eso fue..._

_\- Mi nombre verdadero lo sé- _respondió ella suspirando- _fue un accidente dar con el... pero... me siento bien, me siento aliviada_

Thaefan estaba por decir algo cuando una sombra paso volando sobre ellas, un rugido proveniente del dragón que ahora daba la vuelta en el cielo para encararlas hizo que Ydris se pusiera en guardia, tomo su espada del césped donde la había dejado.

Thaefan se puso delante de Ydris empujándola hacia atrás con su pata delantera, al tiempo que escupía una enorme bocanada de fuego que se encontró con el fuego que el otro dragón había echado al mismo tiempo.

\- Por que nos ataca?- pregunto Ydris desenfundando la espada

_Guarda eso- _gruño Thaefan_ – ella es una dragona salvaje, cree que estamos invadiendo su territorio _

_\- Y no puedes convencerla de que no es así?_

_No si te ve con intención de atacarla- _bufo la dragona _– permanece cerca de mí y formula algunos hechizos protectores a tu alrededor por si acaso_

Ydris guardo su espada y formulo hechizos para protegerse a ella y a Thaefan del ataque de la dragona salvaje, Cada que ella lanzaba llamas hacia ambas, Thaefan respondía de la misma manera. La dragona aterrizo delante de ellas, gruñendo y lista para atacar. Ydris se adelanto un par de pasos.

_\- Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra- _dijo en el idioma antiguo- _Atra nosu waíse fricai.-_ agrego levantando las manos para tratar de calmar a la dragona.

Thaefan permaneció a la espera de la reacción de la otra dragona, a cualquier señal de agresión ella respondería.

La dragona no pareció querer agredirlas más, bebió agua del riachuelo y observo a ambas de nuevo, después levanto el vuelo. Ydris suspiro liberando la tensión que había acumulado.

_Eso fue tonto – _le reclamo Thaefan- _Vervada pudo haberte matado sin pensárselo ni dos segundos_

_\- Esa dragona era Vervada?- _pregunto Ydris observando la silueta que se iba empequeñeciendo conforme la dragona se alejaba

_Así es, no debes arriesgarte ni bajar la guardia con un dragón salvaje, aunque haya un pacto entre dragones humanos y elfos, no dudaran en atacar si sienten que su territorio es atacado._

_\- Pero.. Acaso no es la dragona que a veces sobrevuela Doru Araeba?_

_Ella puede hacerlo si quiere, además, si ella se acerca a la ciudad es solo por Iomüngr, después de todo ha sido su pareja por bastante tiempo_

_\- Así que Vervada tiene pareja?- _ pregunto Ydris burlona- _y dime qué hay de ti? Jamás te he visto interesada en nadie_

_Porque no lo considero necesario por ahora- _gruño Thaefan – _Regresemos a la ciudad, se está haciendo tarde_

Ydris subió al lomo de la dragona de un salto, durante todo el trayecto Thaefan no hablo de nada de lo que había pasado ni siquiera para seguir riñendo a Ydris.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la ciudad se encontró con la novedad que acompañaría a Vrael y a Kialandí y Formora rumbo a Ilirea. El corazón de Ydris se agito, volteo a ver a Thaefan, segura de que la dragona sabia mejor que nadie como se encontraba.

_Es hora – _dijo la dragona como única respuesta

Ydris asintió, puso parte de las provisiones que llevaban en las alforjas de Thaefan y partió con los demás jinetes, volando al lado de Vrael.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Thaefan la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sabía que su jinete tenía deseos de volar más rápido, pero tenían que seguir el paso de los demás.

_Nerviosa por verlo de nuevo?- _le pregunto a Ydris

_\- Y tú qué piensas?- _ respondió esta algo ofendida

_Tan solo toma las cosas con calma, si me dices que me lo coma lo hare sin pensarlo, aunque para eso tenga que someter a Glaedr antes_

_\- No creo que sea para tanto.. Aunque no dejes que salte desde las montañas Beor_

_Cuenta con ello_

Ydris sonrió más relajada, el viento soplaba a su favor y las corrientes los ayudaron a ir más rápido de lo planeado, si seguían a ese ritmo llegarían al anochecer del dia siguiente, o incluso al atardecer de siguiente dia, y no a la mañana posterior a esa como habían contemplado.

El sol había terminado de ponerse en el horizonte cuando Ydris diviso las altas torres de Ilirea, se aferro a la silla de Thaefan conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago y sus manos temblaron unos momentos.

Los dragones comenzaron a sobrevolar en círculos la ciudad y comenzaron a descender, Primero Umaroth, después Thaefan y por último los otros dos. Algunos jinetes que residían en Ilirea recibieron a Vrael saludándolo con respeto, así como al resto del grupo. Ydris suspiro, Oromis no estaba entre ellos.

_Paciencia .. Ya lo veras_\- la consoló Thaefan

Ydris asintió y se retiro argumentando que necesitaba descansar después de tan largo viaje, comería algo antes de dormir. Camino por el sendero que la llevaba al bosquecillo que creía al lado de la ciudad, dispuesta a dormir en la casa del árbol que le habían obsequiado cuando la habían nombrado jinete de dragón. Thaefan que caminaba al lado de ella se quedo de pie con la mirada justo al frente. Ydris levanto la mirada para buscar que era lo que había hecho reaccionar así a su dragona, cuando lo vio se quedo helada de la impresión, ahí frente a ellas, justo debajo del Árbol donde estaba la vivienda de Ydris se encontraba Oromis y Glaedr.

Thaefan se acerco a Ydris para servirle de apoyo si se desvanecía, cosa que afortunadamente no hizo, observaba con atención al elfo y a su dragón, sentía las emociones confusas de Ydris como si fueran las suyas propias, sabía que su jinete estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a Oromis, así como también tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa. Soltó humo por las cosas nasales, fastidiada por el hecho de que los que caminaban en dos piernas se complicaran tanto la vida con esas cuestiones.

_\- Atra esterní ono theldum- _la saludo Oromis inclinando ligeramente la cabeza llevándose los dedos a los labios

_\- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr- _respondió Ydris del mismo modo

_\- Un du evarínya ono varda- _finalizo Oromis acercándose a ella

\- No esperaba verte hasta mañana- dijo Ydris desviando la mirada

\- Pensaba lo mismo, pero supuse que vendrías directo aquí en lugar de quedarte en la cena que prepararían en honor por su llegada, además de ...

\- Además de qué?- pregunto Ydris levantando una ceja

\- Hoy es el _Dagshelgr _(día sagrado) recuerdas, te lo perderás acaso

\- No lo se... no creo que pueda estar en el _Dagshelgr_ especialmente en estos momentos

\- Estas segura de ello?

Ydris negó con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior terminando por declinar a la oferta de Oromis, Ydris se había acostumbrado a ese extraño ritual de los elfos, cada primavera los elfos cantaban a la naturaleza para que los bosques que rodeaban sus ciudades siguieran siendo grandes y fértiles. Los cantos de los elfos eran hechizos que despertaban en todo aquel ser que los oía sentimientos extraños y la necesidad de tener un compañero. Y era precisamente eso lo que Ydris quería evitar en ese momento.

Ambos se adentraron al bosque seguidos de los dragones, Thaefan moría de hambre, lo que menos quería era pasarse escuchando a los elfos conjurar hechizos al bosque, además esos hechizos también la hacían incomodar a ella, aunque aun fuera una dragona muy joven el hecho de que se negaba a tener un compañero era bastante extraño. Muchas dragonas a su edad ya habían puesto al menos un huevo.

\- Deberías ir a cazar algo- sugirió Ydris

_Sería una ofensa no asistir al menos un momento, pero escapare antes de que empiecen los cantos de fertilidad._

\- Me parece bien entonces- respondió Ydris

_Hare lo mismo que ella- _dijo Glaedr- _después de todo hemos estado tan ocupados durante el día que no he podido comer nada _

Oromis asintió, cuando llegaron al centro del bosquecillo encontraron a los jinetes reunidos en silencio, los dragones extendieron sus alas cuando los elfos y jinetes empezaron a entonar una canción para purificar el bosque.

Ydris se unió a los cantos al igual que Oromis, sintió la magia de los elfos fluir por el ambiente que los rodeaba, el aire circulaba en agradables corrientes que se arremolinaban alrededor de los presentes, los arboles parecieron cobrar vida, las hojas se veían de un verde más brillante aun debajo del brillo de la luna. Los dragones levantaron el vuelo, volaron en círculos siguiendo las corrientes que se arremolinaban, la mayoría de ellos se alejaron en diferentes direcciones, posiblemente para cazar algo.

Los cantos comenzaron a surtir efecto en Ydris tal como se lo temía, se cubrió los oídos tratando de disminuir el efecto que los hechizos estaban teniendo en su cuerpo.

_\- Eyddr eyreya onr!- _murmuro tratando de cerrar sus oídos al ruido exterior, mas no funciono, no tenía la suficiente concentración para formular un hechizo.

Sintió como su temperatura comenzaba a elevarse, a su alrededor todo parecía un sueño, los cantos, los elfos, los brillantes arboles brillaban como si hubieran sido acabados de bañar por una fina lluvia, los destellos plateados de la luna llena que iluminaban el claro donde estaban reunidos.

Ydris retrocedió un par de pasos y se alejo corriendo en dirección a su vivienda en el árbol, o a los jardines de Ilirea, lo que fuera mientras se alejara de esos cantos. Subió al árbol sintiéndose desesperada, le dio vueltas al vestíbulo por lo menos unas tres veces, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, el deseo y la necesidad de tener un compañero la carcomían desde dentro. Se mojo la cara y el cabello con la bota de agua que llevaba con ella, Su flequillo empapado se le pegaba a la cara.

Escucho pasos afuera que subían la escalera de madera, permaneció de espaldas a la entrada, controlando poco a poco su respiración. Los pasos se detuvieron justo a su espalda, Ydris dudo en si voltear o no, aun así lo hizo, sabiendo quien era quien le esperaba.

Oromis estaba ahí de pie, observando a Ydris con preocupación y culpa, no esperaba que ella terminara tan afectada por los cantos sagrados de ese día. Se disculpo en silencio, trasmitiendo todo con la mirada, Ydris no pudo resistirse más, se acerco al elfo abrazándose de él y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, producto de la desesperación que sentía, y de la necesidad que tenia de estar al lado de Oromis.

El elfo la rodeo con sus brazos sin decir nada, acaricio el cabello de Ydris tratando de consolarla,

_\- Thorta du ilumëo! _(di la verdad)-le exigió Ydris- _Wiol pömnuria ilian (_por mi propia felicidad) – agrego sollozando- lo siento, yo... lo intente no puedo esperar mas ... ocupo que me digas la verdad ...

Oromis no respondió al momento, se quedo ahí de pie abrazando a Ydris sin decir ni mover ni un solo musculo.

Oromis se acerco al oído de Ydris , susurro unas palabras en el idioma antiguo, Ydris pudo notar como el cuerpo del elfo se estremecía ligeramente. Lo entendió al momento, aquello era el nombre verdadero de Oromis, era un nombre venerable, denotaba gran sabiduría pero también tenía una ligera sombra de soledad. Soledad que buscaba ser curada.

\- No quiero perderte- agrego en el idioma antiguo- quédate a mi lado Ydris hija de Alannis

Ydris se sorprendió por lo que oía, estaba segura que Oromis estaba bajo el efecto de los cantos sagrados al igual que ella, pero era imposible mentir en el idioma antiguo, y el elfo le había dicho todo en ese idioma.

\- Lo que dices es cierto? Lo juras?

_\- Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal; Wiol ono.-_ respondió Oromis mirándola a los ojos-Por mi palabra de jinete, por ti- repitió en el idioma de los humanos

Ydris se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, y las sensaciones que las palabras de Oromis habían despertado en ella.

Thaefan había logrado cazar un ciervo sin embargo solo había devorado la mitad, Glaedr estaba echado frente a ella terminando de devorar una segunda pieza que había atrapado.

_Sucede algo polluela? No es habitual que no comas más que medio ciervo cuando eres capaz de devorar tres de una sola noche de cacería_

_Aun así me preocupa mi jinete- _respondió Thaefan resoplando un hilillo de fuego que se extinguió deprisa

_Ydris estará bien polluela, Oromis jamás dejaría que le pasara algo, a menos que sea Oromis el que te preocupa._

_Siento la misma confusión que mi jinete solo eso, conozco sus dudas, sus penas, sus miedos- _bufo poniéndose de pie

Thaefan abrió el canal de su mente que la conectaba con Ydris, trato de comunicarse con ella pero su mente estaba cerrada en esos momentos, Thaefan resoplo frustrada y uso más energía, dispuesta a derribar las barreras de Ydris si era necesario, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera bien.

_\- Thaefan?-_ respondió Ydris mentalmente- _sucede algo?-_ pregunto de una manera evasiva

_Tenía que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien_\- respondió la dragona tratando de averiguar mas del estado de su jinete

_\- Yo... estoy bien _– respondió nerviosa- _termina tu cacería con calma y no te preocupes por mi_

Thaefan noto la actitud extraña que estaba teniendo Ydris, mas esta no quería dar ninguna explicación no en ese momento, Thaefan noto el color de las emociones de Ydris en ese momento, no era la tormenta gris y negra que la había invadido cuando llegaron a Ilirea , sino que ahora se trataba de emociones de un color rojo brillante... la dragona resoplo divertida.

_Creo que este no es un buen momento verdad- _dijo con burla

_\- Ehhh... no, no lo es- _respondió Ydris intentando evadir más preguntas

_Te veré cuando regrese a casa, saluda a Oromis de mi parte- _dijo cerrando su mente de nuevo. Se tiro de nuevo en el pasto y termino de devorar el ciervo que estaba a medias.

_Veo que interrumpiste en mal momento- _se burlo Glaedr

_Yo no sabía que Ydris estaría en una situación tan... intima y vergonzosa- _se defendió Thaefan- _pudo haberme dado un aviso y no solo cerrar la conexión entre ambas tan abruptamente... al menos no hubiera interrumpido nada._

Thaefan devoró el ciervo en un par de bocados y levanto el vuelo, yendo en dirección contraria a la casa del árbol donde dormía con Ydris, sabía que su jinete necesitaba algo de intimidad en esos momentos. Aterrizo en una colina desde la cual podía ver perfectamente la ciudad de Ilirea. Soltó una pequeña llamita observando al cielo, se sentía frustrada de algún modo por la situación.

Glaedr aterrizo a un par de metros de ella, Thaefan bufo soltando humo por sus fosas nasales.

_Al igual que tu no puedo volver al lado de mi jinete por ahora- _respondió Glaedr levantando la cabeza-_ además prometí a Ydris que cuidaría de ti_

_Ebrithil – _lo llamo Thaefan agachando la cabeza – _por que siento esta frustración en mí? Creí que estaría feliz si mi jinete lo era, sin embargo... ahora.. Solo me siento frustrada_

_Tal vez se deba al hecho de que también estas en busca de un compañero ideal para ti_\- respondió Glaedr mirándola fijamente- _el hecho de que tu jinete ahora lo tenga solo hizo que la frustración que tratas de reprimir aflorara_

Thaefan se tiro en la hierba, resoplando molesta y frustrada.

_No he encontrado un macho para ser mi compañero- _gruño_\- he pasado tanto compartiendo los sentimientos de Ydris que termine por descuidar mis propios instintos de buscar una pareja entre los míos._

_Con el tiempo llegara ... solo haz caso a tus instintos.. Cuando tengas al indicado lo sabrás._

_Gracias Ebrithil- _respondió Thaefan con un ligero ronroneo saliendo de su garganta. Thaefan bostezo cansada y se recostó completamente en la hierba.

_Deberíamos regresar, no es seguro alejarnos de nuestros jinetes tanto tiempo_

_No puedo regresar aun... mi jinete aun está ocupada atendiendo otros asuntos_

_Podemos regresar al castillo de Ilirea, o a la casa del árbol de Oromis_

_Los dos piernas de orejas puntiagudas y largas nos cuestionaran por nuestros jinetes, no creo que a ambos les agrade que revelemos su intimidad_

_Entonces solo queda una opción- _respondió Glaedr sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta y alzo el vuelo en dirección al bosquecillo que estaba al lado de Ilirea.

Thaefan no lo siguió de inmediato, permaneció ahí en la colina mirando al cielo y a sus alrededores, se sintió sola, sin la conexión que tenia con Ydris abierta, se sintió terriblemente sola. Extendió sus alas para seguir a Glaedr. Ambos dragones entraron en la habitación de aquella casa del árbol. Thaefan se acurruco en el nido mientras Glaedr se echaba a su lado, colocando sus cabezas juntas.

Ydris despertó al sentir movimiento a su lado, Oromis estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, ella se acerco abrazando su torso desnudo por la espalda. Oromis no se movió en absoluto.

\- No dejes que las dudas te asalten- murmuro Ydris pegando su frente contra la piel del torso de Oromis

\- No dejo que las dudas me asalten, no en estos momentos- respondió el elfo tranquilo- estoy consciente de esto Ydris, y tampoco quisiera levantarme, pero...

\- Pero?- pregunto Ydris besando el hombro del elfo

\- Debemos hacerlo, debemos estar en el castillo, nombraran jinetes a Brom, Morzan y Galbatorix, y los primeros dos son pupilos míos, no puedo simplemente no estar

\- Entiendo- murmuro Ydris- es tu deber como jinete- suspiro besando al elfo antes de salir ella de la cama

Ydris se puso su túnica de color obscuro con detalles Dorados, unos brazaletes de piel y botas largas y algo sueltas. Salió de su vivienda abriendo su mente a la de Thaefan, la sentía cerca de ahí, sin embargo no lograba verla. Quería disculparse con ella por haber cerrado tan abruptamente la conexión entre ambas.

Ydris siguió la presencia de Thaefan, descubriendo que estaba justo bajo el árbol donde estaba la vivienda de Oromis, ambos subieron ya que Oromis sabía que Glaedr estaba ahí también. Los encontraron a ambos en la habitación, Thaefan acurrucada dentro del nido, y Glaedr a su lado, limpiando las escamas del rostro de Thaefan con la lengua, Thaefan parecía reconfortada y emitía un sonido similar a un ronroneo desde su garganta.

Ydris sonrió al ver la escena, Thaefan restregaba su cabeza en el cuello de Glaedr de vez en cuando y también lamia las escamas de la cara de este. Ydris sabía de antemano que su dragona no le permitía a casi nadie tocar sus escamas y mucho menos dejar que las limpiaran si no se trataba de ella misma o de Ydris. Además el restregar de la cabeza con el cuello de Glaedr también era una actitud nueva en ella.

Thaefan levanto la cabeza al percatarse de la presencia de Oromis e Ydris de pie frente a ellos. Thaefan toco la frente de Ydris con su enorme morro.

_\- Espero no interrumpirlos en medio de algo importante_\- le dijo Ydris rodeando el morro de Thaefan con sus brazos, Oromis por su parte acariciaba el morro de Glaedr, ambos estaban en silencio, Ydris sabía que ambos mantenían la mente abierta solo el uno para el otro.

_Acaso fue tu venganza por haberlos interrumpido ayer?- _pregunto Thaefan de manera burlona, resoplo divertida

_\- Sabes que eso no es cierto verdad?... no es venganza de nada... fue.. Un accidente que... hayamos llegado justo en este momento_

_Acaso apenas se desocuparon?_

El rostro completo de Ydris se ruborizo, estaba por abrir la boca para protestar pero Oromis las interrumpió, diciéndoles que debían marcharse o llegarían tarde. Thaefan salió de la casa del árbol por el hueco de la pared levanto el vuelo para desperezarse un poco, Glaedr la siguió de cerca. Ydris la observo unos momentos, sonrió ligeramente.

\- Me alegro de ver que se siente libre para ocuparse de sus propios instintos- murmuro- se ha preocupado tanto por mí los últimos años

\- Yo agradezco que Glaedr se libere con Thaefan- respondió Oromis- es muy distinto él como la trata a ella y como se comporta como los demás dragones, Glaedr es muy respetuoso con los dragones mayores que él, y se comporta de una manera alejada pero venerable ante los dragones más jóvenes

\- Porque él al igual que tu ahora tienen la misión de enseñar a los jóvenes

\- Y tu entras en ese grupo de jóvenes aunque ya seas oficialmente _Shur'tugal_

\- Lo se... pero mi edad es lo que menos me preocupa ahora- respondió ella, tomo la mano de Oromis y avanzo por el sendero, deseando que ese momento se prolongara mas.

Llegaron al gran patio de Ilirea, había banderolas de colores y flores por todos lados, Oromis tomo su lugar a la derecha de Vrael, Ydris hizo lo propio colocándose a la derecha de Oromis, Thaefan y Glaedr descendieron justo frente a ellos, y tomaron su lugar al lado de Umaroth, detrás de sus jinetes. Ydris noto que a la izquierda de Vrael se encontraba Rhunön, la elfa herrera, llevaba consigo tres fundas de tela alargadas, Ydris supuso que serian las espadas de los tres nuevos jinetes.

Tres sombras ocultaron el sol por un momento, Ydris levanto la mirada justo para ver pasar sobre ella a los tres jóvenes dragones. Eran más pequeños que Thaefan aun, La dragona de Galbatorix era de un color como el hueso, no tan brillante como el blanco de la escamas de Umaroth, sus facciones eran alargadas, Ydris sabia por lo que había estudiado acerca de los dragones salvajes que esa complexión le daba velocidad al momento de volar. El dragón de Morzan en cambio, tenía la complexión más robusta, y su color rojo brillante le daba un aspecto fiero, además de sus alargadas y afiladas púas, y sus grandes garras que podían matar con un rápido movimiento lo cual le brindaba la ventaja de la fuerza y resistencia en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. En cambio la dragona de Brom, Saphira era un poco más pequeña que los otros dos, sin embargo su complexión le confería tanto velocidad como fuerza, tenía un porte elegante y venerable, y una elegancia que solo las dragonas hembras tenían.

Los tres jinetes desmontaron a sus dragones y se aproximaron a Vrael y a los ancianos, inclinando la cabeza estando frente a ellos. Ydris y Thaefan permanecían con la vista al frente, observando tanto a los jinetes como a sus dragones, recordando el día en que ella estuvo en esa misma posición y los nervios que había sentido en ese momento ya que ella y Thaefan habían sido las únicas en ser nombradas aquel día.

Ydris noto que Brom la miraba de vez en cuando, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, Brom sonrió del mismo modo y centro su atención en Vrael de nuevo. Rhunön les entrego sus espadas correspondientes, declarándolos como verdaderos jinetes de dragón.

\- Debes de sentirte orgulloso- murmuro Ydris viendo a Oromis de reojo

\- Realmente me siento preocupado

\- Estarán bien Oromis, estoy segura que fuiste un buen maestro para ellos, Brom y Morzan serán muy buenos jinetes

\- Brom no me preocupa, pero la actitud de Morzan hacia los demás jinetes que están en entrenamiento e incluso hacia Brom es lo que me inquieta, y la admiración de este ultimo hacia Morzan es ... preocupante

\- Solo hay que dejarlos madurar como jinetes

Ydris se alejo un poco del grupo cuando se hubo terminado el nombramiento, los elfos tocaban música y danzaban alegres en honor de los nuevos jinetes. Ydris se acerco a Thaefan y le quito la silla de la grupa.

\- Debes estar cansada de traerla desde el día de ayer

_Solo un poco incomoda_ – respondió la dragona tocando el hombro de Ydris son el morro- _pero me siento más aliviada de estar libre en estos momentos _

\- Me alegro de eso, prometo que te ayudare a limpiar tus escamas como compensación por esto- dijo Ydris acariciando el morro de la dragona- ahora ve con Glaedr

La dragona ronroneo cerrando los ojos , le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Ydris y se marcho para ir al lado de Glaedr que se había alejado al centro del patio donde estaban los tres jóvenes dragones rodeandolo.

Ydris noto que Brom se acercaba a ella, intercambio saludos con él en el idioma antiguo.

\- Porque no estás en la celebración, es en honor a ustedes tres

\- No me llevo muy bien con algunos de ellos... tuve ciertos problemas durante los entrenamientos

\- Escuche de eso – respondió Ydris- pero Brom siempre debes recordar de dónde has venido, aunque te conviertas en uno de los más grandes jinetes, recuerda cual fue tu origen, de este modo conservaras la humildad de lo que es ser humano,.

\- Gracias – murmuro Brom

\- Por que agradeces?

\- Por haber llevado a Saphira hacia mí, por hacer posible que nos conociéramos.

\- Estaba en su destino conocerse, Saphira no iba a nacer ante nadie que no fueras tu

\- Aun así lo agradezco

\- Cuida bien de ella Brom, nuestro dragón es lo más importante que tenemos, nuestra propia esencia y nuestro propio ser es uno con ellos.

\- Así lo hare Ydris Ebrithil – asintió Brom inclinando la cabeza – Ebrithil, puedo preguntar de donde vino usted? Como fue que conoció a Thaefan?

\- Yo?- Ydris suspiro y sonrió con amargura- Vengo del pequeño poblado de Daret al norte de aquí, conocí a Thaefan justo en el momento que mas la necesité, justo cuando me sentía sola y desorientada. – murmuro con la mirada algo perdida, Brom la escuchaba con atención, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, sin embargo no quería interrumpirla- Llegue a Ilirea cuando Oromis me rescato de un grupo de bandidos que habían saqueado mi pueblo y habían matado a mis padres frente a mis ojos, me habían dejado inconsciente y planeaban venderme como esclava en Dras- Leona, el destino fue caprichoso conmigo, yo solo estaba aquí, sin quererlo encontré la sala donde guardaban los huevos de dragón para la presentación de los jinetes, desde ese momento me sentí atraída por el huevo de Thaefan. Durante la ceremonia ninguno de los huevos rompió, muchos estaba desanimados ya que no había ningún jinete nuevo desde hacía 10 años, sin embargo yo dije que sentía vida en los huevos de dragón, que no estaban aletargados como muchos decían. Vrael Elda me sugirió hacer la prueba como los demás candidatos

\- Fue entonces que Thaefan nació ante usted

\- Así es, el tenerla a ella me ayudo a llenar un poco el vacio que sentía en mi, ella llego para ayudarme a fortalecer mi alma que estaba hecha pedazos... por eso la llame así ... Thaefan, y aunque ahora sea un jinete y haya madurado desde entonces, jamás olvidare de donde vengo, eso sería olvidarme a mi misma y porque estoy aquí

\- Agradezco que me haya contado su historia ebrithil – agradeció Brom haciendo una reverencia

_\- Atra du evarínya ono varda, Brom finiarel- _murmuro Ydris

_\- Atra esterní ono thelduin, Ydris ebrithil- _respondió Brom

Ydris sonrió y observo a Thaefan a los lejos, su actitud se había vuelto más juguetona con Glaedr, sin perder el porte dominante pero elegante que tenía delante de los más jóvenes.

\- Saphira es algo coqueta – dijo Oromis acercándose a Ydris

\- Saphira admira mucho a Glaedr, maestro, por favor perdone su comportamiento- se disculpo Brom

\- Es una dragona joven, es normal por su edad...

\- No creo que Thaefan lo vea de esa forma- sonrió Ydris sintiendo las punzadas de celos que a veces recorrían a su dragona al tener tan cerca a ambas dragonas jovenes- siento que Thaefan ya no es una cría recién salida del huevo

\- Desde que tiene 6 meses que no lo es- respondió Oromis – y aun debe aprender mucho sobre los de su especie.

\- Aprenderá poco a poco – la justifico Ydris

\- Bien, no nos quedemos aquí, deberíamos estar formando parte de las celebraciones, ya que ustedes tres fueron los alumnos que mas rápido avanzaron. Y eso hay que celebrarlo.

Brom asintió y se adelanto para reunirse con Saphira la cual seguía a Glaedr a donde intentara ir, este comportamiento le parecía divertido, pero debía pararla. Oromis tomo la mano de Ydris avanzando más lento.

\- Ydris ... que es lo que planeas hacer después de que esto termine?- le pregunto Oromis mirándola a los ojos

\- Hacer?

\- Acaso no lo has pensado?

\- No necesito pensar nada- respondió Ydris segura de sí misma- me quedare en Ilirea, no voy a regresar a Vroengard si tu estarás aquí, no quiero alejarme, no ahora... Hablare con Vrael elda de esto, le pediré que me deje estar aquí ... en Ilirea, contigo

Oromis miro fijamente a Ydris, la semi elfa estaba convencida de lo que haría, ya que al parecer era la única opción que ambos tenían, era eso o dejar ir a Ydris, cosa que no pensaba tolerar.

Ambos tuvieron una audiencia con Vrael antes de que se marchara a Vroengard, Oromis le expuso la situación a Vrael hablando en el idioma antiguo, Vrael y Umaroth los escucharon con atención. Finalmente cuando ambos terminaron de hablar, Vrael cerró los ojos meditando su respuesta.

\- Tener tan alejada a Ydris siendo una de los mejores jinetes y de las que más conocen la isla de Vroengard?- murmuro- entiendo las razones de ambos - sin embargo Ydris es de las jinetes más eficientes de Vroengard, además de que tiene la facilidad de tratar con las personas en los diferentes pueblos y ciudades, incluso es adorada por los niños.

\- Vrael ebrithil... por favor- murmuro Ydris con un nudo en la garganta- sabe que siempre estaré a sus órdenes, si me requiere en alguna misión importante atenderé de inmediato, pero... por favor...

\- Muy bien- respondió después de una larga pausa- te quedaras en Ilirea como lo piden, sin embargo aun atenderás tus responsabilidades de jinete tal como lo estas proponiendo

\- Lo hare Ebrithil

_\- Atra du evarínya ono varda- _susurro Vrael.- que las estrellas protejan sus días

Vrael se retiro acompañado de Kialandí y Formora, además de Brom, Morzan y Galbatorix, los tres recién nombrados jinetes visitarían por primera vez Doru Araeba.

\- Es extraño ver a alguien partir, - murmuro Ydris

_Se siente un vacio en el interior- _agrego Thaefan- _sin embargo, nos sentiríamos mas vacías si nos marchamos de aquí._

Ydris asintió acariciando la cabeza de su dragona, habían hecho lo correcto de eso estaban seguras. Estaban felices de poder quedarse ahí, de saber que ya no tendrían que esperar ansiosas el regresar a Ilirea. Las cosas para ellas iban bien, tanto que no imaginaban ni en sus más obscuros sueños lo que se avecinaba sobre Alagaësia, sobre los mismos jinetes.


	7. Parte 7

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_(Parte 7)_

Meses de relativa paz pasaron, Ydris pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca de Ilirea, o entrenando con alguno de los jinetes novatos. Thaefan también entrenaba de vez en cuando con algunos jóvenes dragones que aun no hacían su primer vuelo con su jinete, era admirada y respetada entre todos ellos.

De vez en cuando ambas salían juntas a volar por los alrededores, atendiendo misiones que les eran asignadas. Al menos hasta que Thaefan noto algo raro en Ydris. La notaba mas pálida, débil, se cansaba fácilmente o se la pasaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Pero los sanadores de Ilirea no encontraron nada malo en ella, fue todo lo contrario, los habitantes de la ciudad elfica, y los jinetes que residían en el castillo se llenaron de gozo. Ydris no entendía del todo porque, ni que era lo que sucedía, Oromis llego a su lado tan pronto como tuvo oportunidad, mas no le dijo nada, Ydris observo a los sanadores y a Oromis buscando una explicación.

\- Te lo han dicho no?- le pregunto una de las sanadoras a Ydris, una elfa de cabello blanquecino y apariencia algo mayor, Ydris miro a Oromis confusa, el solo asintió- Sabes que para los elfos es muy difícil concebir un hijo-Ydris la miro con sorpresa- es por eso que nuestro jubilo no es en vano

\- Pero... eso.. eso de verdad es...

\- Un niño entre los elfos.. y no un niño cualquiera, un niño hijo de dos jinetes de dragón.

Ydris volteo a ver a Oromis aun sin creerles del todo, el elfo asintió tomando la mano de Ydris. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que sonreía, era algo que jamás había esperado, en lo que jamás había pensado. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, sorpresa, confusión, desesperación al no saber qué hacer realmente, esos sentimientos giraban en su interior, mareándola y causándole una terrible opresión en el pecho, presión que comenzó a desaparecer cuando algo más grande comenzó a tomar más fuerza que los sentimientos que la hacían sentir mal, felicidad, la felicidad comenzaba llenarla poco a poco, notaba las cosas más brillantes y la habitación mas iluminada, como si alguien le hubiera quitado un velo de los ojos que no la dejaba ver lo brillante y colorido que era el mundo. Ydris pasó el resto del día en la casa del árbol, Thaefan estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, exceptuando cuando Oromis llego a su lado y ella salió a cazar algo de comer junto a Glaedr.

Los elfos de Ilirea visitaron a Ydris durante días enteros, felicitándola y presentándole sus respetos, ella los recibía por amabilidad, sin embargo estaba cansada, se suponía que se había retirado a su casa en el árbol buscando algo de paz que no tendría en el castillo, pero al parecer ahí tampoco la tendría. Oromis busco una manera en la que Ydris pudiera estar en calma, si bien en esos momentos solo era cansancio, en unos meses necesitaría estar más tranquila y en un lugar más seguro que ese.

\- Ellesméra?!- exclamo Ydris al escuchar la sugerencia de Oromis- pero estas seguro? Yo, estar en Ellesméra?

\- Ydris por el momento es el lugar más seguro que he encontrado

\- Una de las ciudades elficas más grandes? No creo que haya diferencia de estar aquí en Ilirea

\- Los Riscos de Tel'naeir son un lugar tranquilo, a las afueras de Ellesméra, es seguro puesto que está en el corazón de Du Weldenvarden y los hechizos que protegen al bosque no dejarían a un enemigo entrar hasta ahí, además si algo llegase a ocurrir los sanadores de Ellesméra podrían llegar a atenderte deprisa.

\- Aun sabiendo que soy media humana?... crei que los elfos no querían que los humanos supieran donde están sus escondites... ni siquiera los jinetes humanos saben que hay en el bosque de Du Weldenvarden

\- Eres un jinete, y eso es más que suficiente para que seas respetada entre los elfos. Además te aseguro que celebraran el hecho de vaya a nacer un niño entre los elfos, pero no te invadirán oleadas de ellos como sucede aquí en Ilirea.

\- Bien- respondió Ydris mirando a Oromis a los ojos- será nuestro refugio, cuando me sienta agotada o cuando nuestro niño vaya a nacer, pero no olvidare que aun tengo un deber como jinete.

\- No olvidare eso, ahora descansa, preparare el viaje a Ellesméra para partir esta noche, llegaremos a tiempo para el _Agaetí Blödhren_, Vrael ebrithil estará presente también

_\- Agaetí Blödhren?- _murmuro Ydris- la celebración del juramento de sangre?

\- Una celebración que se hace cada 100 años, muchos jinetes estarán ahí, incluido Vrael, a estas alturas estará al tanto de tu situación, pero aun así debemos ponerlo al corriente nosotros mismos.

Ydris asintió, se quedo en la casa del árbol el resto del día acompañada por Thaefan y Glaedr, a veces salía al balcón para respirar aire fresco, o se recostaba unos momentos en el nido al lado de Thaefan, se sentía más segura ahí que en su propio lecho.

Al anochecer estaba todo listo para el viaje a Ellesméra, Oromis guardo provisiones en las alforjas de Glaedr y las de Thaefan, Ydris se cubrió con su capa de viaje y subió a la grupa de la dragona con calma. Además de ellos tres jinetes mas pertenecientes al consejo de ancianos irían con ellos, Oromis le comento a Ydris que los demás que habitaban en Ilirea partirían por la mañana.

Ydris no pregunto mas, el semblante de los otros tres elfos no le decía nada realmente, pero muy en el fondo el silencio de Oromis le indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

_Paciencia polluela, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello. Cuando lleguemos a Ellesméra seria seguro, hasta entonces no pienses mas en ello – _le aconsejo Glaedr

Ydris no pregunto más, y trato de no pensar en ello, Thaefan levanto el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, rumbo a Du Weldenvarden, Thaefan tenía la resolución de llegar al bosque durante esa misma noche sin descansar, una vez en el bosque Ydris podría dormir sobre ella mientras atravesaban las barreras mágicas a pie.

Llegaron a Ellesméra cerca del medio día, Ydris se había quedado dormida justo al amanecer, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró rodeada de una comitiva de elfos a cada lado del camino, saludándolos y haciendo reverencias ante los 5 jinetes que acababan de llegar.

Ydris se sentía dentro de un sueño, los arboles eran más grandes que los de Ilirea y las edificaciones que nacían de estos también lo eran, eran más elaboradas y majestuosas, de diversas formas, había pabellones formados por las ramas y hojas de los arboles. El rey Evandar los recibió con los brazos abiertos, acompañado de una elfa de cabello negro y ondulado, su mirada era seria como la de la mayoría de los elfos que conocía pero sus ojos verdes eran algo que no pasaba desapercibido, además los acompañaba una elfa más joven, tenía la complexión de una adolecente, su cabello era negro y lacio, y al igual que la primera tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes que le conferían unos rasgos felinos.

Oromis les indico mentalmente que aquellas elfas que acompañaban al rey Evandar eran su compañera Islanzadí y su hija la princesa Arya. Ydris saludo con respeto a los reyes y a la princesa, al igual que los otros jinetes. Evandar les indico que podían descansar hasta esa noche cuando se llevase a cabo el _Agaetí Blödhren, _y llegaran los demás ancianos del consejo de los jinetes, Vrael había llegado esa misma mañana, el y Umaroth se encontraban descansando y había pedido no ser molestado hasta el anochecer.

Oromis se despidió con educación de los reyes, al igual que Ydris, ambos partieron rumbo a los riscos de Tel'naeir. Volaron por encima de los arboles de Ellesméra que se entendían hasta el borde de un precipicio de piedra. El precipicio se alargaba 5 kilómetros o tal vez mas a cada lado de ellos, y caía unos cientos de metros hasta el fondo donde volvía a sumergirse en la espesura del bosque que crecía debajo. Glaedr voló hacia el norte seguido de cerca por Thaefan, Aterrizaron en otro claro al borde del acantilado. Justo antes de que el borde del precipicio se desplomara hacia el bosque, un delgado sendero conducía a las puertas de una cabaña crecida de los troncos de 4 árboles, cerca de la cual corría un pequeño arrollo que emitía un agradable sonido cuando el agua chocaba entre las piedrecillas.

La cabaña era pequeña como para que un dragón pudiera estar dentro de ella, sin embargo a Glaedr y a Thaefan no parecía molestarles, debido a que estaban relativamente alejados de la ciudad elfica de Ellesméra. Ydris bajo de la grupa de Thaefan con cuidado, observo el lugar, maravillándose de la vista que tenía desde el borde del precipicio.

\- Construí este refugio aquí para poder estar tranquilo cuando estoy en Ellesméra, me brinda la oportunidad de meditar y estudiar, mi mente funciona mejor lejos de las distracciones de la ciudad, puedes usarlo también cuando busques estar tranquila, como jinete eres bienvenida entre los elfos, te trataran con el respeto que los trates tu.

\- Entiendo- murmuro Ydris – seré respetuosa con los elfos, y agradezco que me hayas mostrado este lugar- agregó sentándose bajo la sombra de uno de los 4 árboles. Oromis se aproximo a ella inclinándose a su lado.

\- Pasa algo? Tal vez el viaje tan largo no te sentó tan bien- dijo preocupado- deberías de descansar hasta el anochecer que veamos a Vrael antes del _Agaetí Blödhren_... te llevare adentro_\- _Ydris negó con la cabeza tomando la mano de Oromis

\- Hay algo que no me han dicho no es así?- murmuro mirando a Oromis a los ojos- me doy cuenta de ello pero no puedo ver la mente de los ancianos ni la tuya cuando tratas de ocultar algo- Oromis desvió la mirada- Oromis hay algo que debería de saber? Los ancianos están en Ellesméra y en unas horas llegaran los que faltan del concejo, eso no es normal

\- Ydris no quiero que te alteres, en tu condición lo mejor es estar tranquila

\- No puedo estar tranquila si se que algo está sucediendo y tratan de ocultármelo es por eso por lo que me sacaste de Ilirea? Sabias que me enteraría tarde o temprano...

_Oromis sabias que no podrías ocultarlo por mucho tiempo- _lo interrumpió Glaedr_ – es mejor que se entere ahora por ti, que a que se entere por medio de alguien mas_

\- Tienen razón- suspiro Oromis – Ydris sucedió algo que ha dejado conmocionados a los jinetes- dijo tomando la mano de Ydris entre las suyas- Galbatorix cometió la imprudencia de querer impresionar a los demás haciendo una gran hazaña

\- Pero... eso es algo de esperarse en los jinetes jóvenes...

\- No con las consecuencias que tuvo esto- Oromis cerró los ojos respirando profundamente- Galbatorix y un grupo de jinetes jóvenes que se unió a él se adentraron en las vertebradas solos, el grupo fue emboscado por los urgalos, todos ellos están muertos, Jarnuvösk la dragona de Galbatorix también, algunos jinetes fueron en su búsqueda y solo encontraron los cuerpos terriblemente desfigurados, creímos que Galbatorix también estaba muerto.

Ydris lo miro consternada, había sentido un terrible hueco en su interior, miedo, preocupación, tristeza, sorpresa.

\- Creímos? Quieren decir que no

\- No encontraron su cuerpo, pero supusimos que estaría muerto, y eso pensamos hasta que Galbatorix apareció en Vroengard

\- Como fue que llego hasta ahí?

\- No sabemos con certeza como llego a sobrevivir en las montañas, pero cuando salió de estas llego Narda donde un granjero lo ayudo y se puso en contacto con los jinetes para que fueran por el, pero... Galbatorix perdió la cordura con la muerte de Jarnuvösk, está completamente desquiciado

\- Por eso el consejo de ancianos se reunirá aquí en Ellesméra?

\- Galbatorix quiere que se le entregue un nuevo dragón – murmuro Oromis – algunos del consejo piensan que es lo mejor para amainar su locura pero... si se le entrega un nuevo dragón eso solo hará aumentar la herida que causo la perdida de Jarnuvösk, no hará sino incrementar su locura, muchos piensan que el esta bien sin embargo.. yo siento que no, la locura dentro de él crece no importa lo que intente aparentar

\- Lo más seguro ahora es mantenerlo alejado de los dragones

\- Eso planeo exponer al consejo después del _Agaetí Blödhren _

\- Se que harás lo que este en tus manos por evitar un problema mayor– murmuro Ydris

Había comenzado a sentirse agotada y preocupada, cuando conoció a Galbatorix había presentido que sería un joven prometedor, era muy inteligente en todo lo que hacía, y el vinculo entre él y su dragona era muy fuerte. Ydris se pregunto cómo sería perder ese vínculo. Sacudió la cabeza negándose a pensar en ello, la idea de perder a Thaefan era impensable, ahora vivirlo en carne propia, no lo toleraría, también ella enloquecería, o moriría del dolor.

Al anochecer los elfos de Ellesméra se reunieron alrededor de un enorme árbol que estaba en medio de un enorme claro, mas grande de los que antes había visto, además de ello el árbol parecía tener más vida que los demás, como si de repente pudiera levantar sus raíces y comenzar a moverse.

El claro había sido adornado con farolas y banderolas de colores, tocaba música con variados instrumentos y entonaban alegres cantos, algunos de ellos bailaban o saltaban entre las ramas del enorme árbol, Oromis lo había llamado el árbol Menoa.

Ydris se olvido por un momento de las preocupaciones que la rodeaban disfrutando del ambiente de fiesta que se vivía en esos momentos, cerca del amanecer los jinetes se retiraron encabezados por Vrael. Ydris subió al lomo de Thaefan y los siguió de cerca, sabía que no la dejarían ser partícipe de la reunión sin embargo quería estar cerca de Oromis para apoyarlo en cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Fue una reunión extremadamente larga, Ydris estaba nerviosa por la espera. Thaefan varias veces insistió en llevarla de regreso a los riscos de Tel´naeir para que descansara, pero ella desistió. Finalmente los ancianos del consejo salieron de la vivienda de Vrael. Glaedr aterrizo al lado de Ydris justo cundo Oromis salió.

\- Que sucedió?- pregunto ella

\- Regresemos, no es seguro hablar aquí- dijo Oromis como única respuesta

Ydris asintió y regreso con él a la pequeña cabaña, ambos entraron juntos manteniendo la comunicación con Glaedr y Thaefan abierta. Ydris le sirvió un vaso de vino a Oromis.

\- Y bien? Que sucedió?

\- Los ancianos aceptaron mi propuesta, le negaran un nuevo dragón a Galbatorix, aunque si este llegase a recuperar su cordura consideraran la posibilidad de darle uno nuevo... pero aun tengo mis preocupaciones de cómo pueda repercutir esta negativa en Galbatorix

\- Oromis... es lo mejor por el momento

Oromis observo a Ydris con atención agradeciendo el apoyo que tenia de ella.

Pasaron unos días en Ellesméra, Ydris recibía visitas ocasionales de algunos elfos que iban a presentarle sus respetos y felicitarla. Aunque no eran tantos elfos como en Ilirea Ydris aun se sentía apenada por la atención que recibía.

Después de unos días de descanso Ydris estaba menos agotada que los días anteriores, se sentía incluso con energía de cumplir encargos menores, lo que ella más deseaba era montar a lomos de Thaefan y surcar el cielo de nuevo, ambas habían estado juntas pero no habían tenido oportunidad de volar durante la estancia en Ellesméra.

Repentinamente algo alerto a Ydris y a Oromis, este ultimo despego la vista de sus pergaminos para salir de la cabaña, Glaedr y Thaefan miraban al cielo listos para cualquier situación. Umaroth apareció entre las nubes, y comenzó a descender para aterrizar en el claro.

Vrael descendió de la grupa del dragón y se aproximo a Oromis y a Ydris, parecía alterado por algo, Ydris tuvo un mal presentimiento. Oromis saludo a Vrael en el idioma antiguo, aunque pareciera que no hubiera tiempo para formalismos, aun así los llevaron a cabo.

\- Oromis, Ydris, deben regresar a Vroengard cuanto antes, el consejo de ancianos se reunirá, y algunos jinetes que se son de mi entera confianza

\- Sucedió algo_ Ebrithil_? – pregunto Ydris confusa

\- Galbatorix logro robar un dragón recién nacido de Ilirea, después de asesinar a su jinete.

\- Pero como pudo ser...!- exclamo Ydris

\- Alguien tuvo que haberlo ayudado, no pudo hacerlo solo- respondió Oromis

\- No lo hizo solo, alguien le dejo una de las puertas de Ilirea abierta de manera intencional para que el pudiera pasar

\- Pero asesinar a un jinete para robar un dragón recién nacido... el dragón no sobrevivirá – murmuro Ydris

\- Eso consideramos, pero... existen rumores de que habían visto un sombra cerca de Ilirea

\- Un sombra? Es eso posible? Que Galbatorix este aliado con un sombra?

\- No podemos descartar la posibilidad- respondió Vrael- con ayuda de la magia de un sombra, pudiera ser que eviten que el dragón muera

\- Pero eso traería enormes estragos a la mente del dragón. Usar magia para someterlo es ... es una blasfemia

\- Es por ello que los ancianos se están reuniendo en Vroengard, cuando pueden partir?- pregunto mirando a ambos

\- De inmediato- respondió Ydris, Oromis la miro con un leve destello de preocupación en sus ojos plateados, Ydris lo miro- Si la situación está de esta manera, no podemos posponerlo

\- Ydris estás segura de ello- murmuro Oromis

\- Por tu condición entenderé que tu y Thaefan necesitaran tiempo para viajar- agrego Vrael

\- Thaefan y yo estamos listas para salir de inmediato- respondió Ydris con determinación- mi condición no es un impedimento y me siento mejor ahora que he descansado unas semanas.

Oromis asintió, se puso de pie para enrollar los pergaminos que estaban en la mesa. Ydris se dispuso a preparar las provisiones para partir.

Ebrithil, deberías descansar en lo que los preparativos para partir se completan.- le sugirió Ydris a Vrael, este asintió y salió de la cabaña para dirigirse a su refugio en Ellesméra.

_Estas segura de esto?- _pregunto Thaefan cuando Umaroth se perdió de vista

_\- Completamente, debemos partir cuanto antes Thaefan, sabes que lo que sucedió es serio_

_Aun así me preocupas; tú y tu cachorro de dos piernas que aun no nace_

_\- Confiamos en ti y en que nos llevaras seguros a mi bebe y a mi_

_Eso tenlo por seguro- _resoplo la dragona de manera orgullosa- _iré a cazar algo para tener fuerzas para el viaje-_ agrego levantando el vuelo

Ydris la miro alejarse al lado de Glaedr, suspiro observando las nubes negras que se habían formado al este, como si quisieran envolver Alagaësia en sus sombras. Ydris suspiro acariciando sus brazos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo, aquella felicidad que la había acompañado los últimos meses desde el _Dagshelgr _se había desvanecido, siendo remplazado por el miedo y la inseguridad, no por ella, sino por su niño que ahora crecía dentro de ella.

Partieron hacia Vroengard a medio día, Ydris permaneció absorta en sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje. Cuando aterrizaron en Doru Araeba, Ydris noto la sombra de la conmoción que ahora invadía a los jinetes. Se reunieron de inmediato con el consejo de ancianos, además de Ydris había otros tres jinetes más jóvenes que ella.

Vrael pidió que lo pusieran al tanto de las novedades, los rumores acerca del Sombra que habían visto con Galbatorix crecían, muchos decían haberlo visto en los últimos días, como si estudiara de cerca a los jinetes, pero siempre lograba escapar antes de que lo atacaran. Además estaba el hecho de que un jinete novato había encontrado dos dragones salvajes jóvenes muertos como si hubieran enterrado una espada justo en el corazón de ambos.

El consejo se lleno de murmullos, Oromis permanecía callado meditando las cosas, Ydris estaba de pie detrás de el, había sentido un escalofrío al escuchar lo de los dragones jóvenes. No entendía del todo por que matarlos apuñalando su corazón. Porque a dos dragones salvajes, si hubieran sido dragones con jinete hubieran entendido el hecho de que los hubiera matado tratando de controlarlos, sin embargo no se habían dado incidentes con los jinetes de nuevo, dejaron de lado el tema de los dragones muertos por un momento, si Galbatorix estaba cerca, era más probable que atacara a los jinetes en busca de un nuevo dragón para controlar, a menos que la cría que había robado hubiera sobrevivido a la pérdida de su jinete original por medio de la magia obscura, magia que solo un sombra podía conocer.

Ydris permaneció solo escuchando sin opinar nada realmente, debían encontrar a Galbatorix antes de que su locura lo poseyera por completo, y destruir al sombra que lo acompañaba.

Aparentemente el consejo pensaba igual que ella, tenían órdenes de capturar al sombra o asesinarlo de ser posible, encontrar a Galbatorix y llevarlo de regreso a Doru Araeba.

La reunión se disolvió, Ydris salió con Oromis de ahí, repasando mentalmente lo que sabía de los sombra, habían sido humanos anteriormente, sin embargo estos habían sido poseídos por espíritus malignos y con sed de sangre, a donde iban esparcían el mal, eran sencillos de distinguir por su cabello rojo como la sangre y sus ojos color granate y la pálida piel, mucho más que la de los elfos. Eran peligrosos solo había una manera de asesinarlos.

\- Atravesando su corazón- murmuro Oromis mirándola a los ojos- descuidaste tu mente de nuevo

\- Estoy preocupada es todo- se disculpo Ydris

\- Tal vez sea más seguro para ti y Thaefan estar en Ellesméra después de todo

\- No estaría tranquila – murmuro- eso sería aun peor para nuestro hijo

\- Ydris... prométeme que estarás alerta a todo lo que suceda, no quiero que nada te pase por un descuido- murmuro Oromis apretando el puño- el consejo de ancianos está actuando con demasiada confianza, un sombra no es algo que se pueda subestimar, y eso con la locura que devora a Galbatorix no es algo que se deba tomar tan a la ligera

\- Lo se... pensé en lo mismo pero... no podemos hacer que el consejo cambie de parecer

\- Llevan años cegados por la paz que ha reinado en Alagaësia que no son capaces de ver la amenaza que crece delante de ellos.- murmuro Oromis mirando al cielo estrellado- tratare de hacerles ver lo que pasa

Ydris asintió, y camino a su lado hasta la casa nido que solía habitar Oromis, era mucho más grande que la que ella había habitado durante años. Glaedr y Thaefan entraron detrás de ellos. La dragona toco el hombro de Ydris con la punta del morro, mirándola preocupada.

_Deberías descansar pequeña- _le dijo con un tono bastante preocupado

_Han sido demasiados excesos por hoy para ti y tu cachorro Ydris, Oromis lo sabe también.- _agrego Glaedr

\- Lo sé, descansare en unos momentos más lo prometo- respondió acariciando el morro de ambos dragones- deberían comer algo también ustedes dos

_Salir es arriesgado dejándolos a ustedes indefensos, ningún arma igualara jamás a un dragón._\- respondió Thaefan

_Además el que hayan encontrado a dos de los nuestros muertos no es para tomárselo a la ligera, si alguien está matando dragones es una tontería internarse al bosque solo para cazar, si no andamos con cuidado, nosotros podríamos ser la presa._

\- Seria mas imprudente querer proteger algo con el estomago vacio – respondió Ydris- no es necesario internarse en las montañas, muchos Snalglís rondan los límites de la ciudad, incluso yo podría cazar algo

_En tu estado es impensable polluela- _dijo Glaedr en tono de burla- _además no creas que un dragón permanecerá tranquilo mientras uno de los dos piernas caza para el... es cuestión de orgullo- _agrego Glaedr irguiendo el cuello completamente- _saldré unos momentos, Thaefan cuidara de ustedes pero no es recomendable salir solos_

_\- Ve con cuidado Glaedr- _le dijo Oromis- _mantén tu mente abierta_

El dragón Dorado asintió y salió de ahí, sobrevolando la ciudad. Ydris ayudo a Oromis a preparar la cena, por primera vez Ydris no le hizo caras a la falta de carne. Comió tranquilamente sin decir nada, después de limpiar los platos que habían usado se retiro a descansar. Oromis la siguió para asegurarse que ella estaba bien. Ydris se acurruco en el mullido lecho y miro a Oromis de reojo.

\- Cuando esto termine- murmuro cerrando los ojos- me gustaría tener a nuestro niño en Daret.

Oromis la miro fijamente mas no dijo nada, sus ojos expresaban algo de conmoción con una profunda tristeza y preocupación, Ydris se quedo dormida de inmediato, cuando Oromis regreso a la mesa para leer unos pergaminos que había amontonado después de la cena, Glaedr llego, llevaba consigo un par de ciervos de buen tamaño. Presas que compartió con Thaefan.

Al cabo de un mes no tenían noticas de nada en absoluto, las cosas seguían igual que antes, la tensión entre los jinetes era mucha, mas dragones salvajes habían aparecido muertos. Ydris sabía que no era una casualidad que eso pasara, ese hecho era más relevante de lo que los ancianos querían ver.

Ydris noto como algunos jinetes actuaban extraño, trataba de evitar en gran medida acercarse a ellos, y mantenía la guardia en algo cuando volaba con Thaefan revisando la isla de Vroengard al ser incapaz de quedarse tranquila con los pies en la tierra. Fue entonces que Ydris lo noto, contemplo con sus propios ojos un dragón mayor, más grande que Thaefan agonizando. Ambas descendieron para ayudarlo, pero notaron una terrible herida en su pecho que no dejaba de sangrar. El dragón le trasmitió a Ydris imágenes de una joya brillante, del mismo color que las escamas de él. Ydris no lo entendió de momento, pero Thaefan pareció alterarse enormemente. El dragón entrego a Ydris la energía que le quedaba, la cual guardo en la amatista que estaba engarzada en la empuñadura de _Edoc´sil. _Thaefan levanto el vuelo deprisa y regreso a la ciudad, ocultando a Ydris en la casa nido.

_Eldunaris – _balbuceo respirando agitada debido a lo rápido que habían regresado- _los eldunaris de esos dragones les han sido arrebatados por la fuerza_

_\- Eldunaris?- _pregunto Ydris confusa, mas no obtuvo respuesta de Thaefan.

_Tenemos que decírselo a Oromis _

_Thaefan... tranquila- _dijo Ydris acariciándole el morro_\- tranquila, dime qué pasa?, no entiendo por que estas así, que es un eldunari?_

Thaefan miro a Ydris fijamente , la dragona se hecho en el suelo resoplando humo por las fosas nasales. Oromis llego a la casa nido en ese momento.

\- Que sucede?

\- Encontramos un dragón agonizando... nos trasmitió varias imágenes mas no entiendo del todo que pasa

\- Imágenes? Qué tipo de imágenes?

Ydris le trasmitió las imágenes que el dragón les había trasmitido a Oromis y a Glaedr, Thaefan levanto el cuello mirando a Glaedr fijamente.

_Debemos hacer algo- _resoplo el dragón Dorado

\- No entiendo que es lo que sucede – murmuro Ydris algo frustrada

\- Ydris, los eldunaris son una parte importante de los dragones, se trata de su corazón de corazones

_El corazón de corazones de un dragón puede almacenar nuestra esencia en ellos cuando nuestro cuerpo muere, almacena nuestro conocimiento, nuestra magia- _respondió Thaefan- _es algo muy valioso para nosotros, cuando un dragón decide sacar el eldunari de su cuerpo, aunque este muriera, el eldunari conservara la conciencia del dragón por siglos, hasta que el eldunari se rompa._

Ydris entendió la magnitud de lo grave que era el asunto. Oromis permaneció pensativo unos momentos, más no dijo nada referente al tema, se acerco a la pared donde había diversos huecos donde guardaba varios pergaminos. Tomo uno en blanco y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

Apenas había empezado a hacer algunos trazos en el papel cuando un jinete llego a toda prisa, comunicándoles que Vrael prescindía de su presencia en esos momentos, no se había comunicado por los medios habituales debido a que no quería arriesgarse a que alguien se enterara de cosas indebidas cuando no sabias en quien confiar.

Ydris y Oromis montaron a sus dragones y salieron de inmediato, el consejo de ancianos se había reunido, esta vez Ydris noto la presencia de Brom entre los jinetes jóvenes que acompañaban al consejo, su rostro se veía demasiado alterado, incluso se veía mayor de lo que realmente era, no se parecía nada en absoluto al niño de 10 años que Ydris conoció cuando Saphira nació ante él.

Vrael impuso el silencio en la sala, su rostro estaba pálido y parecía haber sufrido una gran impresión, la atmosfera del lugar estaba cargada con la tensión de todos los jinetes ahí reunidos. Finalmente Vrael hablo.

\- Morzan se ha unido a Galbatorix en su locura – dijo apretando los puños – y entre ambos han asesinado a uno de los miembros más importantes de la orden que se encontraba en Ilirea.

Ydris se quedo consternada al igual que el resto del consejo de ancianos, vio de reojo a Brom, su rostro era marcado por la decepción, la ira, la traición, Ydris sabía de antemano cuanto idolatraba Brom a Morzan, aquello debió ser un golpe profundo para Brom.

Los ancianos discutieron la situación, algunos decían que no era nada de qué preocuparse y abandonaron la sala para irse a descansar, Ydris estaba por protestar mas Oromis la detuvo. Ella lo miro, suspiro y se sentó de nuevo, sintiendo la frustración arremolinarse dentro de ella, causándole dolores de estomago, respiro varias veces para controlarse, no por ella, sino por su hijo.

Dejo que el consejo siguiera discutiendo, mirando a Brom de reojo el cual tampoco participaba en la discusión de la asamblea, la cual no llego a ningún acuerdo. Brom fue el primero en abandonar el lugar, monto a Saphira y se marcho de ahí.

Oromis no permitió que Ydris se aventurara en ir tras él, Brom necesitaba tiempo para pesar y asimilar las cosas, si Ydris estaba cerca, Brom no podría concentrarse en lo que es importante. Ydris noto en la mirada de Oromis la decepción que sentía por dentro. Morzan era uno de sus mejores alumnos según lo había descrito, solo tenía una actitud bastante arrogante algunas veces. Sobretodo solía aprovecharse de la admiración que Brom sentía hacia él.

\- Porque no mencionaste lo que está pasando con los dragones?- pregunto Ydris cuando la sala se había quedado casi vacía, Oromis coloco el dedo índice en los labios de la semi elfa

_\- No quiero causar mas conmoción en el consejo- _ le respondió de manera mental

_\- Dejaras que sigan siendo asesinados?_

_\- No, pero no quiero que haya muchos implicados en lo que pienso, entre menos lo sepan mejor será, solo ten algo de paciencia._

_\- La tendré- _suspiro Ydris- _pero sin embargo, los dragones están siendo asesinados, debemos al menos tratar de parar eso_

Oromis asintió y monto a Glaedr para salir de ahí. Ydris hizo lo propio con Thaefan, pero en lugar de regresar a la casa nido, se elevo por encima de la ciudad, perdiéndose en las nubes que se arremolinaban en ese momento, quería sentir la libertad que le daba volar de ese modo con su dragona. Contemplaron Doru Araeba desde las alturas, por primera vez no les pareció tan fascinante como las últimas veces, la ciudad estaba ahora cubierta por una sombra de incertidumbre. Observo hacia el horizonte, los últimos rayos del sol pintaban el cielo de un tono rojizo, que sería seguido por la obscuridad de la noche. Vio las siluetas de algunos dragones volar entre las montañas de fuego. Ydris dudo, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la isla años atrás dudo que los jinetes estuvieran preparados para hacer frente a algo como lo que se avecinaba, tenían un gran problema delante de sus ojos y sin embargo la mayoría se negaba a verlo.

_Debemos volver Ydris- _dijo Thaefan de repente, Ydris noto cierto timbre de nostalgia en la voz de la dragona- _no es bueno para tu cachorro esforzarte de esta manera. -_agrego mirando al horizonte también, concentrándose en la silueta de los dragones que aterrizaban en las cuevas ocultas en las montañas de fuego.

_\- Extraño poder volar libremente en la isla contigo- _respondió Ydris sin dejar de ver el paisaje, un hueco en su interior crecía

_También yo pequeña- _respondió la dragona- _no tolero estar todo el tiempo con las garras en tierra firme, necesito volar, sentir el aire en mis escamas, sentir la conexión tan intima que tengo contigo, con mi jinete al momento de volar._

_\- Todo esto- _respondió Ydris en un tono muy bajo- _todo esto es tan repentino, como si estuviéramos atrapadas en un sueño, un sueño del que no podemos despertar, y cada día la incertidumbre y el miedo aumentan._

_Pero recuerda que no estamos solas – _contesto la dragona mirando de reojo a Ydris- _pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, Oromis y Glaedr estarán ahí, no tenemos por qué vivir con el miedo siempre, ni cargar con aquella inseguridad que nos invade y no nos deja pensar en claro._

_\- Tienes razón- _dijo Ydris con renovada confianza, no podía evitar sentirse segura cuando estaba con Oromis, el elfo tenía esa habilidad de hacer que ella olvidara sus miedos, desde el día que la había rescatado había sido así.- _regresemos, se hace tarde- _agrego mirando al cielo, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer una a una en el cielo, tapizándolo.

Thaefan descendió con calma, disfrutando de esos breves instantes que compartía con Ydris, Oromis y Glaedr las esperaban con la cena preparada. Oromis había llevado una mesa al jardín y un par de sillas para disfrutar la velada a la luz de la luna llena. Ydris se aproximo a él abrazándolo por la cintura y ocultando su rostro en su pecho, mas no dijo nada. No tenia palabras realmente para expresar lo que sentía, solo dejo que la calidez de sus sentimientos fluyera con libertad, envolviéndola por completo, y envolviendo a Oromis.

El elfo se acerco al oído de Ydris, murmurando el nombre verdadero de la semi elfa , Ydris sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar su nombre verdadero, acerco sus labios al oído de Oromis e hizo lo mismo que el, llamándolo por su nombre verdadero. Ambos se sentían íntimamente unidos de esa manera. El viento soplo agitando el cabello de ambos. Ydris miro a los ojos de Oromis, perdiéndose en ellos como si fueran un profundo océano, tan profundo que le era imposible resistirse a quedar encerrada en el.

La noche trascurrió lentamente para ambos, pero ninguno le dio importancia al tiempo, Ydris solo tenía ojos para Oromis y él para ella, podrían trascurrir semanas sin que a ellos les importara, y en otras circunstancias así hubiera podido ser, sin embargo ambos debían volver a la obscura realidad que se ceñía sobre todos los jinetes. Una realidad que muchos negarían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Ydris sabía que a partir de entonces difícilmente podrían estar tranquilos, por eso quería guardar ese momento en su memoria, hasta que el momento llegara.


	8. Parte 8

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_(Parte 8)_

Las siguientes semanas Oromis se la pasó reunido con algunos de los jinetes del consejo de ancianos, Ydris permanecía ajena a los planes del elfo, solo lo había visto trazar líneas en un pergamino que siempre llevaba con él.

11 jinetes les habían dado la espalda para unirse a Galbatorix, algunos de ellos jóvenes, algunos de ellos jinetes más experimentados. Muchos de los ancianos consideraban que no eran una amenaza, sin embargo muchos otros ya no creían que fuera así.

Oromis había aprovechado el tiempo, justo cuando más obscuro estaba para los jinetes y los dragones salvajes, él y algunos del consejo habían creado una cripta, cuya entrada estaba en una recortada torre de piedra, varios jinetes se reunieron ahí por petición de algunos de los ancianos del consejo, Brom e Ydris habían sido llamados por Oromis, a simple vista aquella roca no parecía tener nada de interés. Sin embargo esa roca ocultaba la entrada a un túnel de roca fundida, que se alargaba y descendía hacia las entrañas de a tierra, cuando entraron, las puertas ocultas detrás de ellos se cerraron, jinetes y dragones avanzaron por el largo y enorme túnel, Ydris calculo que estarían cerca de las montañas de fuego que quedaban a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad, el túnel conducía a un arco de piedra negra cubierta de glifos esculpidos, detrás de el arco emanaba un tenue resplandor anaranjado.

Ydris paso saliva al ver el arco de piedra delante del grupo, miro a Oromis el cual le devolvió una mirada llena de satisfacción y orgullo, ella paso saliva y atravesó el arco acompañada de Thaefan, después de ella uno a uno los jinetes que habían sido convocados hicieron lo mismo.

Ydris miro atenta el lugar, era un espacio circular de al menos 50 o 60 metros de diámetro, en el cual había un par de gradas pegadas en la pared en la cual también había múltiples cavidades vacías, en el centro de la sala había un gran foso que irradiaba la luz anaranjada.

\- Que es esto?- pregunto Ydris

\- Esto es la única esperanza que podemos ofrecerle a los dragones en caso de Galbatorix cumpla su objetivo.

\- Pero cómo?

\- El lugar está protegido con hechizos que no pueden ser detectados, y los cuales se romperán si Galbatorix llega a ser derrotado.

\- Pero... él lo sabrá, se dará cuenta de esto!- exclamo uno de los jinetes

\- El hechizo que protege a este lugar también hará que nosotros olvidemos la existencia de este lugar- respondió Vrael- es difícil, pero si con nuestra ignorancia podemos proteger a los dragones, es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar, los que diseñamos este lugar estamos de acuerdo en ello, sin embargo les pregunto a ustedes, los jinetes que fueron convocados los considero de mi entera confianza, están dispuestos a sacrificarse de este modo por proteger la única esperanza que tienen los dragones?

Ydris miro a Thaefan, ambas se interrogaron con la mirada, ambas detestaban los hechizos desmemorizantes, solo creaban confusión, sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba claro que era lo único que podían hacer, no conocían el plan aun sin embargo debían hacer algo.

\- Nosotros aceptamos ese sacrificio si con ello podemos ayudar a los dragones en esta situación- respondieron ambas

Los demás jinetes se miraron entre ellos, aceptando el sacrificio que realizarían, haciendo el juramento en el idioma antiguo que les indico Vrael.

\- De que trata todo esto?- pregunto Brom señalando las gradas y los huecos en la pared.

\- Eso es justo lo que les explicaremos- respondió Vrael sacando una bolsa de terciopelo de las alforjas de Umaroth- este lugar fue diseñado para protección de los dragones- dijo extrayendo una piedra de color violeta un poco más claro que Thaefan, la piedra parecía contener un cumulo de estrellas en su interior, las cuales giraban y brillaban. – esto es el eldunari de Cuaroc, un dragón que murió protegiendo a su jinete de los _Wyrdfell _o Apostatas como hemos comenzado a llamar a aquellos que han seguido al traidor de Galbatorix, a estas alturas consideramos inútil tratar de hacer que recupere el sentido.

\- Cuaroc fue asesinado por Galbatorix no es así?

\- Así es, Thuviel su jinete está demasiado afectado aun por ello, sin embargo dejo a Cuaroc a mi cuidado para que protegiera este lugar- respondió el elfo depositando el eldunari dentro de una figura con forma de hombre pero con cabeza de dragón, el hombre de metal sostenía en la mano derecha un escudo y en la izquierda una espada del mismo tono que el eldunari – Cuaroc será el protector de este lugar

\- Que es lo que protegerá

\- Huevos- respondió Oromis tomando la palabra- protegerá a los huevos que logramos reunir y a los eldunaris que nos sean confiados, algunos dragones han accedido a confiarnos algo tan valioso como su corazón de corazones, cualquiera de ustedes que considere estar listo para soportar estar por tiempo indefinido aquí, aun cuando su cuerpo muera puede ocultar su corazón de corazones aquí- indico Oromis.

Thaefan parecía insegura, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar si dejaba su eldunari oculto en esa cripta. Ydris le acaricio la pata delantera, mirándola de manera comprensiva, trasmitiéndole a Thaefan algo de seguridad acompañado de comprensión.

_\- Si no estás segura aun no lo hagas- _le dijo mirándola fijamente a sus enormes ojos amatistas, la dragona acerco su enorme morro a la cara de Ydris, tocando su frente. Agradeciendo en silencio el apoyo.

Además de Umaroth varios dragones expulsaron su eldunari de su cuerpo, Oromis los tomo con sumo cuidado y los deposito en los huecos de la pared.

\- Como reuniremos los huevos aquí si olvidaremos este lugar cuando salgamos?

\- Una vez que salgan de aquí deje ordenes escritas de reunir la mayor cantidad de huevos de dragon, tanto salvajes como las crias de nuestos dragones, Cuaroc nos guiara de regreso cuando hayamos cumplido con nuestro cometido de reunirlos, posiblemente muchos dragones no quieran vincular a sus crias a los jinetes, decisión que debemos respetar, aun asi debemos ocultar a ese polluelo antes de que sea tarde- respondió Vrael- la dificultad radicara en convencer a las dragonas, tanto las jóvenes como las mayores de que confíen sus huevos a nuestro cuidado por su bien, y por el bien de sus crías.

Ydris medito aquellas palabras, convencer a las dragonas salvajes seria por demás complicado, pero tenían que intentarlo. El grupo salió de ahí de uno en uno, o de dos en dos, para no levantar sospechas. Ydris salió después de Oromis, justo cuando paso por debajo del arco de piedra, sintió un vacio en su mente, para cuando alcanzo el final del túnel tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante. Oromis noto esto, y confesó que se sentía de igual manera. Ydris miro a la roca de la torre recortada.

\- Que nombre tiene?- pregunto al percatarse de que siempre la había visto cuando paseaba entre los manzanos que recorrían la parte trasera de la biblioteca de Doru Araeba

\- Eso, es el chapitel de Moraeta, también conocida como roca de Kuthian- respondió Oromis mirando de reojo la roca, sintiendo la frustración de que algo había olvidado, algo importante.

Umaroth se unió a ellos, llevando en su lomo a Vrael, Glaedr lo siguió a la sala del consejo, al igual que Thaefan. Ydris desmonto a su dragona al ver a varios jinetes reunidos, todos ellos lucían desorientados.

Vrael tomo un pergamino y se los mostro a los jinetes, en el estaba escrito con unos trazos elegantes y bien definidos la misión que los jinetes que no apoyaban a Galbatorix reunieran los huevos de dragón que pudieran, tanto de dragonas vinculadas a sus jinetes, como de dragonas salvajes.

Ydris escucho confusa, sabía que los dragones salvajes estaban en peligro, pero reunir los huevos? Donde pensaban ocultarlos? Ydris sacudió la cabeza, no cuestionaría las órdenes de Vrael.

Los jinetes se retiraron, dejando a solas a Ydris con Oromis, Brom y Vrael. Este último miro a Oromis de manera seria.

\- Estoy listo para partir cuanto antes- respondió el elfo

\- Partir?- pregunto Ydris mirándolo confusa

\- Brom y yo partiremos a Ilirea y averiguaremos lo que podamos de los planes de Galbatorix

\- Pero...

\- Debes permanecer aquí Ydris, Vroengard es más seguro que Ilirea en estos momentos

\- No puedo... Oromis no puedo dejarte ir, me dejaras atrás? Es peligroso!

\- Lo hago por el bien de nuestro hijo, si vas a Ilirea conmigo solo peligrarían.

\- Oromis...

\- Escúchame Ydris-dijo el elfo tomando el rostro de Ydris entre sus manos- lo hago por nuestro hijo y por ti, no puedo permitirme ponerlos en riesgo... prométeme que si Vroengard se torna peligrosa escaparas a Ellesméra

\- Pero...

\- Prométemelo – le dijo Oromis mirándola de manera suplicante

\- Lo prometo- murmuro Ydris – iré a Ellesméra si este lugar es atacado por Galbatorix o los Apostatas

Oromis subió al lomo de Glaedr y partió seguido por Brom.

_\- Cuida de él Glaedr- _le dijo Ydris viéndolos alejarse

_Lo hare polluela, no dejare que nada malo le pase si estoy para evitarlo.- _respondió el dragón.

Thaefan lo miro alejarse, Ydris sintió el enorme deseo de seguirle que sentía su dragona, ella se sentía de igualmanera.

_\- Estarán bien- _dijo Ydris tratando de creerse sus palabras

_Lo sé- _respondió la dragona agachándose para que Ydris pudiera subir a su grupa sin tanta dificultad.

Volaron en dirección al monte Erolas, uno de los principales volcanes, cerca de este volcán se encontraba uno de los terrenos de anidación de las dragonas, tanto las salvajes como las vinculadas a los jinetes. Uno de los pocos terrenos que compartían.

Thaefan observo el lugar, estaba un poco solitario, relamió el aire tratando de percibir algo extraño, mas todo parecía tranquilo. Lograron localizar a varias dragonas, y aunque convencerlas fue complicado, accedieron a dejar algunos de sus huevos al cuidado de los jinetes, pero solo dejando que algunos de ellos se pudieran vincular a los elfos o humanos, y el resto nacerían siendo considerados como salvajes.

Varias semanas más pasaron, Ydris y Thaefan se mantenían ocupadas yendo y viniendo de los terrenos de los dragones libres, habían reunido una buena cantidad de huevos y Eldunaris. Cuando hubieron reunido bastantes huevos, algunos jinetes fueron guiados hacia un escondite ideal para ocultarlos y mantenerlos seguros, sin embargo después cruzar el arco de roca que era la entrada al lugar olvidaba completamente todo lo referente a ese sitio.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuan ocupadas estuvieran, ambas seguían preocupadas por Oromis y Glaedr de los cuales no habían recibido noticias en días. Ydris sabía que debía mantener la calma, lo cual lo conseguía casi por completo cuando acariciaba su vientre, el cual abultaba ligeramente debajo de su túnica .aunque fuera muy poco lo que el niño abultaba, Ydris se sentía feliz de saber que estaba bien y creía a un ritmo normal, y deseaba que el padre regresara pronto.

Lo que ambas ignoraban era el hecho de que en Ilirea las cosas para Oromis y Glaedr estaban peor de lo que parecían. La información que recibían era producto de imaginaciones y de rumores, les resultaba complicado saber que era verdad y que no, tanto que terminaron por ignorar lo que escuchaban acerca de Morzan y Galbatorix. Ambos decidieron buscar información por su propia cuenta y alertar a los jinetes y dragones, sin embargo todo fue en vano, la relativa paz que había tenido Alagaësia los últimos siglos había nublado la mente de los jinetes, Galbatorix no era el primero en haberse vuelto loco, nadie había intentado jamás una locura como aquella que Oromis sospechaba, muchos ignoraban el hecho de Galbatorix tuviera más seguidores además de Morzan, insinuando que los Apostatas solo eran producto de la imaginación paranoica de los ancianos del consejo.

Frustrados por la falta de información confiable y las vistas nubladas de los jinetes, ambos abandonaron Ilirea para descubrir lo que pudieran por cuenta propia, Oromis no pensaba perder más el tiempo que no tenían, el, cómo algunos mas sospechaba de la enorme sombra que amenazaba con devorar a los jinetes, si quería regresar a Vroengard rápidamente, debía actuar por su cuenta.

Brom se quedo en Ilirea tratando de convencer a los jinetes con los que se había entrenado mientras Oromis y Glaedr partieron acompañados por dos jinetes jóvenes ambos elfos que insistieron en ir con ellos, Kialandí y Formora, ambos buenos guerreros que habían demostrado su talento en batalla.

Tras un día y medio de viaje, descendieron en _Edur naroch_, una torre de guardia construida en la antigüedad para servir de guardia en el Bosque Plateado. En cuanto Glaedr poso las garras en el césped de la loma un poderoso hechizo los rodeo a él y a Oromis, impidiéndoles moverse o lanzar algún hechizo para escapar de ahí, sobre sus cabezas los dragones de Kialandí y Formora daban vueltas como buitres hambrientos saboreando el festín que se darían.

Lanzaron hechizos contra ambos, impidiéndoles moverse, defenderse o hablar, cuando se vieron libres de sus ataduras Glaedr y Oromis contraatacaron con la mente a ambos jinetes, sin embargo sus enemigos eran dos por cada uno de ellos, y demás llevaban un eldunari consigo, el cual pertenecía a un dragón cuyo jinete habían asesinado. Ambos trataban de someter a Oromis y a Glaedr para que ayudaran a Galbatorix y a su grupo de rebeldes a entrar a Ilirea sin ser detectados, y de esa manera tomar a los jinetes con la guardia baja y robar los eldunaris que estaban en la ciudad. De ayudarlos sería bienvenido en sus filas al lado de Galbatorix, pero sin embargo si se revelaba asesinarían a Ydris y al niño que llevaba en su interior, y después de eso Galbatorix mismo lo asesinaría a él.

Oromis contuvo la frustración que sentía, si dejaba que la ira se acumulara en su interior no pensaría con claridad, solo tenía segundos para actuar, debía liberarse de los hechizos que los retenían y entonces escapar, ambos solos no tenían posibilidad de ganarle a los jinetes bien entrenados, sin embargo sabia que si se dejaban vencer Ydris y su hijo correrían peligro. Oromis conocía al que había sido maestro de Kialandí y Formora, tenía idea de cómo usaban sus hechizos y cómo reaccionarían ante la situación, si quería salir con vida de ahí debía ser sigiloso y rápido. No demoro mucho en encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para el hechizo, comenzó a formularlo cuando Glaedr ataco la mente de los cuatro por su cuenta solo para ganar tiempo.

Era un hechizo complejo que demostraba la gran habilidad que tenia Oromis de usar la magia, se trasporto a Glaedr y a el mismo, sin saber si realmente iba a resultar, Oromis los trasporto unos centímetros de donde estaban atrapados, pero el hechizo había cambiado diminutas partículas de ellos de cada hueso, cada órgano, el cambio en ellos no era visible, pero basto para dejar obsoletos los hechizos anteriores que habían lanzado contra ellos. Kialandí y Formora reaccionaron de inmediato, lanzando hechizos contra Oromis y Glaedr para evitar que escapara, ya fuera sometiéndolos para que no utilizara ningún hechizo de nuevo o matándolos. Ambos lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo que Oromis había formulado el suyo para trasportarlos a él y a Glaedr

El hechizo de Formora reboto en las defensas mágicas que protegían a Oromis y a Glaedr de cualquier daño físico que pudieran sufrir, de haber acertado los habría matado en ese momento, sin embargo el hechizo de Kialandí era diferente, era un hechizo que había aprendido de Galbatorix y que este a su vez lo había aprendido de los espíritus malignos que poseían al sombra Durza, Glaedr noto la presencia de Galbatorix en la mente de Kialandí en el momento de formular el hechizo. Era una treta demasiado inteligente, destinada a impedir que Oromis hiciera uso de la magia de nuevo por el resto de sus días. Kialandí dudo en atacar del mismo modo a Glaedr pero temió matarlo o cortar la conexión con su eldunari mientras viviera, y como consecuencia enfrentarse a dos versiones del poderoso dragón dorado.

El hechizo alcanzo a Oromis justo cuando había lanzado su hechizo que los trasporto ligeramente de lugar. Algo en Oromis resulto dañado, su conexión con la energía que usaba para hacer magia termino interrumpida casi en su totalidad, el cuerpo de Oromis se debilito de sobremanera, su cuerpo ya estaba débil desde antes, pero ese poderoso hechizo que había utilizado para liberarse y el hechizo de Kialandí en conjunto hicieron que el elfo cayera al suelo, indefenso como un polluelo que acabara de salir del cascaron.

Formora se lanzo al ataque con intención de matar a Oromis en ese momento, Glaedr lo protegió y ataco al dragón marrón que se acercaba con las fauces abiertas. Ambos dragones eran más pequeños que Glaedr, incluso eran más pequeños que Thaefan, sin embargo tenían afilados dientes y rápidas garras. Glaedr lucho solo contra los 4, 5 si tomaban en cuenta al eldunari que les servía, causándoles graves heridas a ambos dragones, Kialandí trato de atacar a Glaedr pero este lo arrojo de un zarpazo contra su propio dragón purpura, encajando su cuerpo con una de las púas de este. Glaedr tenía intenciones de matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero el dragón marrón de Formora lo obligo a retroceder.

Glaedr mantuvo a raya a los 4 por su cuenta, Oromis se recobro 5 minutos después gritándole a Glaedr que escaparan de ahí, Glaedr lanzo tierra contra la cara de sus enemigos, y tomo a Oromis con la pata delantera derecha levantando el vuelo para alejarse de ahí. Formora los siguió dándoles alcance a poco más de un kilometro de distancia, Glaedr percibió el brillo de la espada marrón del enemigo que tenía intenciones de atacar su garra derecha con la que sostenía a Oromis, con intención de que lo soltara o de matar al elfo. Glaedr dio un quiebre inesperado en pleno vuelo, la estocada dio justo en su miembro izquierdo, cercenándolo de un solo corte.

Glaedr se alejo rápidamente del pequeño dragón marrón y voló en dirección a Ilirea tan rápido como le dieron las alas, Oromis paro la hemorragia de Glaedr, su debilidad no le permitió hacer más, no podía contactar con Vrael ni con ningún otro de los ancianos. Tenían que llegar a Ilirea y advertirles a los demás jinetes de que se prepararan para enfrentar a Galbatorix.

Cuando llegaron a Ilirea se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que la mayoría de los jinetes había partido, algunos habían ido a buscar a Galbatorix mientras que otros habían volado a Vroengard para pedirle consejo a Vrael. Les consto trabajo convencer a los que se quedaban, pero los hicieron ver el riesgo que corrían y que se preparan para defender la ciudad.

Se comunicaron con Vrael enterándolo de la situación, este de inmediato dio la orden de trasportar todos los eldunaris a Vroengard donde estarán más seguros, Oromis asintió y preparo a varios jinetes para trasportar rápidamente la valiosa carga antes de que Galbatorix y los apostatas atacaran Ilirea.

Ydris se removió inquieta, se quedo sentada en el mullido lecho, era el segundo día que no podía dormir bien. Thaefan levanto la cabeza cuestionándola con la mirada.

_Nuevamente te sientes mal? Segura que todo está bien con tu cachorro?_

\- Si todo está bien- respondió Ydris llevándose una mano a la frente- solo... me siento inquieta y no puedo dormir

_Y a eso le llamas estar bien?_ \- bufo la dragona

Ydris no respondió nada, había permanecido en la casa nido durante todo el día debido a que había pasado la noche en vela recorriendo las montañas de fuego. Había varios jinetes que habían llegado procedentes de Ilirea el día anterior.

Ydris se vistió y salió a las amplias calles de Doru Araeba seguida por Thaefan, noto la agitación de la ciudad en general, eso no era habitual, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde estaba la mansión de Vrael, el elfo se vestía para la batalla dispuesto parade defender Doru Araeba si el momento llegaba, llevaba su espada blanca colgada al cinto, noto la presencia de Ydris, la miro con una extraña mezcla de pena con preocupación.

\- Que sucede? Ebrithil que está pasando...?

\- Ilirea está a punto de ser atacada- respondió con amargura - todo jinete o dragón que este cerca deberá acudir en ayuda de la ciudad, mientras que los que estamos aquí debemos preparanos para un posible ataque a la ciudad también, no tendremos tiempo de llegar a Ilirea

\- Oromis... Oromis aun esta en Ilirea!- exclamo Ydris- Oromis y Glaedr están ahí

\- Es lo único que puedo hacer para proteger la ciudad, los eldunaris que estaban en Ilirea están siendo trasportados en estos momentos hacia aquí, lo mismo con los que estaban en Du Weldenvarden

\- Yo también iré a Ilirea- respondió Ydris apretando el puño

\- No conseguirías llegar a tiempo- respondió Vrael con amargura- solo conseguirías exponerte a ti misma... ni Oromis ni Glaedr tienen fuerza suficiente para protegerlas en caso de que llegaran a la ciudad

Ydris sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada en la espalda, sus manos temblaron involuntariamente.

\- Que sucedió? Qué pasa con Oromis y Glaedr?- pregunto tratando de no alterarse, Thaefan levanto la cabeza mirando a Vrael y a Ydris incesantemente

\- Kialandí y Formora nos han traicionado- respondió Vrael- Oromis se aventuro a buscar respuestas por su cuenta, Kialandí y Formora insistieron en acompañarlos, sin embargo le tendieron una trampa tomándolo con la guardia baja

\- Pero... el..el está bien?

\- Kialandí hirió a Oromis no de manera física, sin embargo... interrumpió el flujo de energía en el impidiéndole hacer uso completo de la magia... además...

\- Además?

\- El cuerpo de Oromis está muy débil... la enorme cantidad de energía que uso para escapar de la trampa justo cuando Kialandí lo hirió... los sanadores de Ilirea no han podido hacer nada... además en un intento por acabar con Oromis, Formora cerceno una de las extremidades de Glaedr.

Ydris sintió como se le helaba la sangre de impotencia y rabia, la cual también recorría cada rincón del cuerpo de Thaefan la dragona tenia las escamas de la grupa erizadas.

_Sería una tontería que fueran a Ilirea- _dijo Umaroth mirándolas fijamente- _ni volando con todas tus fuerzas llegarías a Ilirea a tiempo para defender la ciudad_

_Dejaras que Glaedr y Oromis mueran entonces?- _gruño Thaefan

_Confiamos en que ellos sabrán que hacer – _respondió Umaroth – _sin embargo, si ustedes actúan cegadas por la rabia solo conseguirán que las maten, Oromis y Glaedr les pidieron que se quedaran aquí por que estarían más seguras que en Ilirea... si Galbatorix ataca Doru Araeba ustedes deberán marcharse de inmediato a Ellesméra_

_Marcharnos? Escapar como si fuéramos cobardes?- _Thaefan mostro los afilados dientes gruñendo molesta

_No consideraremos que sean cobardes... pero tu jinete tiene otra vida de la cual ocuparse además de la suya... acaso pondrán en peligro al cachorro de Oromis solo por terquedad y orgullo?_

\- Umaroth tiene razón- respondió Vrael- Ydris no dudo que seas una fiera guerrera, me has demostrado muchas veces lo capaz que eres en los combates, sin embargo, ahora tienes cosas más importantes de que ocuparte, si Galbatorix llega a atacar Doru Araeba... cumple tu promesa con Oromis y ocúltate en Ellesméra

Ydris no respondió, sentía una terrible presión en el pecho, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a Oromis, de quedar separados de esa manera, subió a la grupa de Thaefan y ambas se alejaron volando de la ciudad, internándose en el bosque que rodeaba a las montañas de fuego.

Horas más tarde les llego la terrible noticia, Ilirea había caído en manos de Galbatorix y los apostatas, El rey Evandar había perdido la vida luchando contra el traidor, ningún jinete estaba con vida.


	9. Parte 9

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_(Parte 9)_

Vrael se dedico a preparar las defensas de la ciudad, llamando a todos los jinetes novatos y experimentados.

Thaefan se mantuvo al lado de Ydris todo el tiempo, el dolor de ambas solo era soportable si se apoyaban mutuamente, nadie había quedado vivo, nadie en Ilirea pudo hacerle frente a Galbatorix. Ydris se sintió atrapada en un gran abismo obscuro y profundo. Thaefan toco la frente de Ydris con el morro, observándola fijamente con sus grandes ojos como amatistas. Ydris rodeo el morro de la dragona con sus brazos. Agradeciendo a Thaefan por seguir siendo su fortaleza.

_No todo está perdido pequeña- _murmuro la dragona emitiendo un suave ronroneo- _ tienes al cachorro de Oromis... y yo tendré al de Glaedr._

Ydris miro a Thaefan con sorpresa, sonrió llorando de alegría, nuevas fuerzas las recorrieron a ambas, renovadas ganas de no dejarse atrapar por la pena de la pérdida, incluso una vaga esperanza de que Oromis y Glaedr hubieran conseguido escapar comenzó aflorar en ellas. Ydris sabía que Oromis no dejaba nada a la ligera, si ambos estaban heridos pudiera ser que hayan logrado escapar antes del ataque solo para no convertirse en una carga.

Ydris se puso de pie, meditando la situación mientras acariciaba su vientre, tomo las alforjas de Thaefan y un trozo de tela de lino, armo un saco de tela y modifico las alforjas haciéndolas más grandes.

\- Partiremos a Ellesméra- murmuro- modificare las alforjas para qué tengan el tamaño suficiente para trasportar un huevo... ocultarlo aquí no será seguro con la amenaza de ataque

_Los apostatas arrasaron Ilirea, no me sentiría segura de tener que marcharme y dejar a mi polluelo oculto en alguna parte de la isla_

\- Por eso lo llevaremos con nosotras, es más seguro que pongas el huevo antes de marcharnos.. que volar una distancia tan grande sin que lo hagas

_Comenzaría a sentirme pesada antes de llegar a las vertebradas.- _ trato de bromear, pero aun había algo de dolor en su tono de voz

\- Sé que aun están vivos- murmuro Ydris apretando la piel de las alforjas- quiero... quiero pensar que es así

Ydris se mantuvo ocupada durante horas mientras modificaba las alforjas de Thaefan y preparaba provisiones, consiente de todo el caos que rodeaba a la ciudad se sintió culpable por tener que escapar de ella, pero se recordó a si misma que era no por su bien, sino por el bien de su hijo, el hijo de Oromis y además del polluelo de Thaefan y Glaedr.

Muy entrada la noche, Ydris decidió que ya era hora de dormir, o al menos de tratar de hacerlo, se marcho a la habitación encontrando a Thaefan acurrucada en el nido durmiendo plácidamente hecha ovillo, Ydris se aproximo a ella tratando de no despertarla, la dragona se movió un poco dejando a la vista una forma familiar de color rojo brillante, Ydris reconoció esa forma como un huevo, su tamaño era muy similar al de Thaefan cuando ella lo había encontrado por accidente en Ilirea.

Thaefan abrió un ojo mirando a Ydris fijamente, ella se acerco a la dragona abrazando su cabeza. Thaefan emitió una especie de ronroneo desde su garganta.

_Sucede algo orejas en punta? Has terminado ya con lo que estabas haciendo?_

_\- Acabo de terminar, podremos partir mañana por la mañana a menos que algo nos retrase, tú estás lista para hacer un viaje así?_

_Más que lista- _respondió Thaefan doblando el cuello para acariciar el huevo con la punta del morro- _nacerá para un jinete que se oponga a Galbatorix, y le de problemas a Shruikan_

_\- Estoy segura de que así será- _respondió Ydris envolviendo el huevo en un paño de seda

Thaefan se hizo ovillo de nuevo, se sentía agotada de cierto modo, poner el huevo había robado algo de su energía, pero se recuperaría durmiendo, Ydris se quedo a su lado cuidando del huevo rojo en el cual podía sentir la vida del pequeño dragón que había en él, la dragona uso sus alas para cubrir a Ydris y darle calor a ambos con su cuerpo.

Por la mañana Ydris le ajustaba la silla a Thaefan, se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos y el pesar de tener que abandonar todo lo que conocía, tal vez jamás regresaría a Doru Araeba en su vida, tal vez la ciudad seria eliminada después de la batalla.

Ydris se sintió desesperada, el aire comenzó a faltarle en los pulmones, el miedo nublo su mente envolviéndola en un abismo negro y profundo, Thaefan sostuvo a Ydris evitando que se desvaneciera, entendía el miedo de su jinete al abandonar la ciudad que se había vuelto su hogar, era distinto a cuando había dejado su pueblo natal atrás, en aquella ocasión nada la retenía realmente, sin embargo, en esos momentos la situación era distinta, Ydris conocía a todos los jinetes, unos más que otros, los quería como si fueran su propia familia, era obvio que sentía que los estaba traicionando al escapar de ese modo, aunque muchos de ellos le hubieran dicho que era más importante que dejara la ciudad y protegiera a su hijo, de ella y de Oromis uno de los jinetes más sabios de la orden.

Thaefan tranquilizo a Ydris con su propia energía, trasmitiéndole que todo estaría bien y debían concentrarse, Ydris poco a poco se recupero, se sostuvo de pie por su cuenta y se disculpo con Thaefan.

_Entiendo tu miedo a perder lo que llamas hogar- _la tranquilizo la dragona- _también yo siento miedo, y vacio, pero... debemos hacerlo, no solo por nuestro bien._

_\- Lo se... – _murmuro Ydris tallándose los ojos –_ es hora ya, no podemos perder más tiempo o será mas difícil irnos_

Thaefan asintió, permaneció tumbada en el piso mientras Ydris colocaba las alforjas y provisiones en ellas, y algunos pergaminos importantes, después tomo con mucho cuidado el huevo, lo coloco en la bolsa de lino que habia hecho la noche anterior y lo envolvió en una manta pequeña de seda y lo deposito en una de las alforjas que aun estaba vacía. Ydris se puso su capa de viaje de un color verde obscuro y enfundo a _Edoc'sil_ colgándosela a la cintura. Subió a la grupa de la dragona y salió con ella de la casa nido.

Ambas sintieron el contacto de la mente de Vrael y Umaroth, abrieron sus mentes a ellos

_\- Atra du evarínya ono varda, Ydris Shur'tugal, Thaefan Bjartskular- _les dijo de manera cálida pero con un matiz de melancolía

_\- Atra du evarínya ono varda, Vrael ebrithil, Umaroth ebrithil- _respondieron ambas- _que la fortuna les sonría en la batalla y sus espadas estén siempre afiladas_

_Deben partir cuanto antes- _les dijo Umaroth de manera seria_,- Galbatorix y los 13 traidores se aproximan cada vez más, no sabemos en qué momento llegaran exactamente, y es mejor que estén fuera de la isla para cuando eso suceda, vuelen ocultándose en las nubes_

_Así lo haremos ebrithil- _respondió Thaefan_ – no tengan piedad con sus enemigos_

_Cuida de tu jinete, bjartskular_

Thaefan soltó un potente rugido y levanto el vuelo dejando tras de sí una diminuta nube de polvo. Ydris dio un último vistazo a la ciudad, tomo un _Fairth _ que ocultaba en una de las alforjas y pronuncio el hechizo que de inmediato plasmo la imagen que Ydris veía en su mente, Doru Araeba con sus enormes construcciones y al fondo las montañas de fuego dormidas, en el cielo de color purpureo se encontraba la silueta de una gran luna llena que bañaba con su luz azulina a las partes más altas de la ciudad. Las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de la semi elfa, dejar su hogar de esa manera, tener que huir solo porque era peligroso y ella no podría pelear.

_Confiemos en que le plantaran un alto a los traidores_\- la calmo Thaefan volando en dirección al noreste tal como habían planeado._ – y entonces regresaremos_

Pasaron la cordillera de las montañas de fuego, dejando Doru Araeba atrás, ambas percibieron la silueta de un dragón acercándose a ellas, Ydris llevo su mano a la empuñadura de Edoc'sil, pero Thaefan la detuvo.

_No es enemigo- _dijo mentalmente_ \- se trata de Vervada_

_\- No tenemos tiempo de pelear por invadir sus territorios_

_No está aquí para atacarnos- _respondió Thaefan

Ydris observo a la dragona que se detuvo a unos 15 metros de ellas, mirándolas fijamente, Vervada se comunico mentalmente con ellas en el idioma que los elfos usaban

_Sígame – _fue lo único que les dijo, Ydris dudo un momento pero sintió la desesperación y preocupación que envolvía a la dragona salvaje

_Vamos con ella – _le indico a Thaefan

_\- Estas segura?- _pregunto esta dudando unos instantes-_ solo unos momentos entonces, no tenemos tiempo que perder_

Vervada descendió hacia un valle que habitaban los dragones salvajes, las condujo a una cueva oculta en una de las montañas, Ydris descendió de la grupa de su dragona pero permaneció a su lado.

_Que hacemos aquí?- _pregunto Thaefan

_Iormüngr irá a la batalla que tienen contra los traidores- _respondió Vervada, su voz era singularmente cantarina y dulce cosa que sorprendió a Ydris- _los dragones más viejos de los nuestros se han reunido, están furiosos por la traición de los dragones de los que siguen a Galbatorix a los de su especie y se han reunido para conjurar un hechizo que hará que todos olviden su nombre_

_\- Como si jamás hubieran existido?- _pregunto Ydris – _no cuestionare las decisiones de los tuyos Vervada, pero aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí_

_Al igual que __Iormüngr__ yo misma me uniré a la batalla de los jinetes- _respondió la dragona_\- es por ello que quiero encomendarles esto- _agrego aproximándose a su nido, en el centro del cual descansaba un hermoso huevo azul con vetas blancas de tamaño similar al de Thaefan.- _Este huevo está listo para nacer cuando tenga su jinete cerca, y será el que ella escoja, asegúrense de buscar un jinete que no esté a favor de ese traidor asesino de dragones_

_\- Así lo haremos... – _respondió Ydris – _te aseguro que tu cría será un dragón que se oponga a Galbatorix- _agrego en el idioma antiguo

Envolvió el huevo en la manta de seda que momentos antes cubria el saco de lino y lo puso al lado del huevo de Thaefan, volvió a montar en la grupa de la dragona y se alejo de ahí al tiempo que Vervada partía en dirección a Doru Araeba.

Siguieron su camino hacia noreste, ambas visualizaron el mar a unos 5 kilómetros de distancia, pronto dejarían la isla atrás para girar al este en dirección a Du Weldenvarden.

Repentinamente Ydris sintió una poderosa presión mental, alguien buscaba abrirse camino hacia lo más profundo de su mente, trato de repelerlo mientras intentaba ubicar de donde venia el ataque. Thaefan permaneció suspendida en el aire ayudando a su jinete a repeler el ataque.

_De donde vino eso?_\- pregunto la dragona desorientada

\- No estoy segura... vámonos de aquí, es peligroso- respondió Ydris con algo de nerviosismo en la voz

Thaefan asintió y se puso en marcha, una silueta negra les dio alcance a una increíble velocidad, Thaefan se detuvo abruptamente en el aire dejando pasar aquella sombra negra.

El miedo y la rabia recorrió el cuerpo de ambas, frente a ellas estaba un dragón negro con ojos color de hielo, su mirada se veía desquiciada como si solo tuviera el deseo de matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, a lomos del dragón estaba Galbatorix había cambiado mucho durante ese tiempo, sus facciones se habían endurecido, profundas ojeras marcaban sus ojos, su mirada brillaba con locura.

\- Te vas tan pronto Ebrithil?- le pregunto, su voz tenía un tono bastante profundo y autoritario- si nuestra celebración aun ni ha comenzado siquiera

\- Que te has hecho- respondió Ydris- mírate... no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes

\- Oh, soy mejor de lo que era antes, mejor que cualquier jinete que baja la cabeza a ordenes de su líder

\- No, ser un asesino, un traidor no te hace mejor que los demás, te hace un cobarde, un loco sediento de venganza... estas tan cegado por el odio de lo que sucedió con Jarnuvösk que volcaste tu locura contra los jinetes

\- Fue culpa de ellos lo que sucedió, fue su culpa negarme otro dragón cuando se los pedí

\- Pero robar uno? Asesinar a su jinete y robar uno... Shruikan está sufriendo por lo que le hiciste Galbatorix

\- No, Shruikan es ahora mi fiel compañero

\- Piensas reemplazar con hechizos el lazo que tenias con Jarnuvösk?- le reclamo Ydris haciendo una mueca de asco

\- Jamás entenderías el dolor de perder una parte de ti, estas tan cegada como los demás jinetes que le son fieles a Vrael – gruño Galbatorix – sentirás en tu propia carne ese dolor, la locura que te recorre cuando ese lazo es cortado, la agonía será tan intolerable que me pedirás que te asesine en ese momento

_Ydris... debemos escapar, es imposible hablar con Shruikan está completamente desquiciado- _le advirtió Thaefan – _la magia negra del sombra y de Galbatorix han alterado por completo la percepción de Shruikan, el lo único que busca ahora es saciar su sed de sangre, no puede distinguir entre lo que está bien y lo que no_

Ydris asintió tomo la empuñadura de _Edoc´sil _ dispuesta defenderse mientras buscaba una vía de escape, a sus espaldas se escuchaba el rugido de los dragones, la batalla en Doru Araeba había comenzado.

Galbatorix ataco con magia, pero las defensas que Ydris había conjurado alrededor de Thaefan y de ella misma habían detenido el golpe, Ydris repelió el ataque desenfundando su espada, Shruikan trato de morder a Thaefan pero esta logro zafarse antes de que la atrapara.

Ambos dragones intercambiaron arañazos y mordidas, Thaefan había clavado varias veces sus garras en la piel de Shruikan causándole unos cortes bastante feos y profundos, Ydris por su parte había herido en un par de ocasiones a Galbatorix.

\- No pienses que te tendré compasión por tu estado ebrithil- gruño Galbatorix

Ydris se sintió desesperada, no encontraba ningún hueco o manera de distraer la atención de Galbatorix para poder escapar. La furia y velocidad de los ataques mágicos de Galbatorix aumentaba, además de sus ataques con la espada, las defensas de Ydris estaban al límite, si no peleaba enserio Thaefan, ella y su hijo terminarían muertos, sin mencionar a los dos huevos que tenía a su cuidado.

Thaefan sujeto el cuello de Shruikan perforando su carne con sus afilados dientes, el dragón se debatía con fuerza superior a la de su tamaño, a pesar de ser de menor edad que Thaefan, Shruikan era de tamaño similar, cosa que las ponía en desventaja.

El dragón negro clavo sus garras en las escamas de Thaefan muy cerca de las alforjas, Ydris noto esto, con un ágil movimiento uso a _Edoc'sil _para herir la pata del dragón negro, causándole cortes bastante profundos. Pudo haberle cercenado las garras pero Galbatorix se lo impidió comenzando a atacarla de nuevo.

Ydris detuvo los ataques con la hoja de su espada, sin embargo no tenia espacio para contraatacar, Galbatorix corto las correas que sostenían las alforjas junto a las escamas superficiales de la grupa de Thaefan, Ydris no tuvo más opción que cortar las correas que amarraban una de sus piernas para poder moverse con más libertad y poder sostener la alforja que contenía los huevos antes de que esta cayera.

_\- Desciende- _le ordeno a Thaefan

_Estás loca? Debemos huir! Si nos quedamos nos mataran, si descendemos no tendremos a donde ir_

_\- Es la única forma que se me ocurre- _protesto Ydris bloqueando un ataque

_Sujétate- _le advirtió la dragona cerrando las alas para caer en picado a tierra

Ydris se sujeto a la silla con una mano, la pierna que aun tenia atada con las correas a la silla evito que saliera volando debido a la velocidad con la que bajaban. Ese movimiento había tomado desprevenido a Shruikan, el cual ahora descendía rugiendo de furia detrás de ellas.

_\- Thaefan abre las alas cuando estés cerca de los arboles_

_Tendré poco espacio para maniobrar si hago eso, puedo estrellarme y caer directo a tierra_

_\- Confió en ti, se que puedes hacerlo.. Abre las alas y dirígete al océano como teníamos contemplado_

_Eso te dejara a ti al descubierto, no podemos arriesgarnos así, no puedes arriesgarte_

_\- Si no lo hacemos Galbatorix destruirá tu huevo y el de Vervada... quiero protegerlos puede que ellos sean los únicos dragones que queden en Alagaësia_

Thaefan hecho humo por las fosas nasales, justo antes de llegar a los arboles abrió las alas deteniéndose de golpe, las puntas de los altos pinos rozaron su vientre, aleteo con fuerza dirigiéndose al océano. Ydris enfundo a _Edoc'sil _rápidamente y tomo su arco ya preparado para usarlo y el carcaj cargado con sus flechas de ébano y plumas de cisne.

Tomo una flecha y la coloco en el arco tensando la cuerda, Shruikan ganaba velocidad acercándose a ellas, Ydris contuvo la respiración unos momentos dirigiendo la flecha a las alas de Shruikan al tiempo que conjuraba un hechizo, la soltó, el suave silbido que la flecha hizo al cortar el aire resonó en los oídos de Ydris. La flecha se incrusto en las escamas de las alas de Shruikan, las defensas mágicas no la habían parado.

_Dispara a los ojos- _gruño Thaefan sin disminuir el ritmo- _casi llegamos, y espero que Galbatorix se canse de seguirnos_

Ydris cargo otra flecha, direccionándola a los ojos color de hielo de Shruikan, el dragón lanzo un potente rugido acompañado de una enorme llamarada, los escudos mágicos que rodeaban a Ydris y a Thaefan resistieron milagrosamente, pero aun así Ydris sintió como el calor abrazaba su piel irritándola.

Las llamas se disiparon, Ydris levanto el arco de nueva cuenta lista para disparar, pero Shruikan y Galbatorix estaban demasiado cerca, Ydris soltó la flecha causándole solo una herida algo profunda en la ceja al dragón negro, Thaefan observo de reojo sintiendo miedo y desesperación de su jinete al ver la espada de Galbatorix tan cerca. Ydris trato de desenfundar a _Edoc'sil_ de nueva cuenta para bloquear el ataque, las espadas elficas eran inmunes a la magia, ni todos las defensas mágicas que Ydris conjurara lograrían detener un ataque directo con esa espada.

Ydris detuvo la hoja de la espada de Galbatorix a duras penas, este ataco directamente la pierna que aun mantenía a Ydris sujeta a la silla de Thaefan cortando la única correa que aun sostenía la alforja que contenía los huevos, Ydris reacciono de inmediato sujetando la correa para que la alforja no cayera.

\- Parece que llevas una carga muy valiosa- dijo Galbatorix al ver como Ydris luchaba por sostener la alforja con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a _Edoc'sil_ y mantenía el brazo rodeando una de las púas de Thaefan

Ydris vio el brillo de la espada de Galbatorix acercándose a ella, lo siguiente que sintió fue la fría hoja abriéndose paso por la carne de su hombro izquierdo al tiempo que Galbatorix le arrebataba la alforja con los huevos. Ydris se incorporo un poco sintiendo la hoja salir de su piel y la sangre caliente resbalar por su brazo. Miro a Galbatorix con rabia mientras sujetaba su espada con ambas manos hiriendo el brazo derecho del traidor. Galbatorix hizo una mueca de rabia rechazando a Ydris con un movimiento, la correa que sujetaba la pierna de Ydris comenzó a hacer presión conforme se ajustaba mas por el movimiento y los giros que daba.

\- Creo que ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo!- exclamo Galbatorix

\- Esto no será el fin... si los jinetes no te detienen habrá alguien que si lo hará – gruño Ydris en el idioma antiguo

\- Eso... será algo que no vivirás para ver... Ydris _Shur'tugal- _chasqueo clavando su espada en el costado de Ydris, cerca de su abdomen.

El grito de la semi elfa quedo ahogado por el rugido de Thaefan, la dragona había sentido la herida como propia, se debatió y lanzo un golpe con la cola golpeando de lleno a Shruikan, el dragón negro rugió molesto, Thaefan giro un cuarto de vuelta en el aire y lanzo una llamarada para distraer a Shruikan y poder alejarse de el.

La sangre salía a borbotones por la herida de Ydris, estaba demasiado débil para intentar sanarla siquiera, Thaefan canalizo su energía hacia su jinete deteniendo momentáneamente la hemorragia, Ydris necesitaba un sanador, y lo necesitaba rápido, no podían regresar a Doru Araeba, solo podían seguir adelante, llegar a Ellesméra y dejar a Ydris al cuidado de los elfos.

Shruikan rugió dispuesto a ir detrás de ellas, sin embargo no lo hizo, dio la vuelta y se marcho volando a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad, Thaefan fijo su vista al frente y voló con toda la fuerza que le daban las alas.

Llegaron Du Weldenvarden cerca del atardecer del día siguiente , Thaefan estaba agitada, le dolían las alas del esfuerzo, extendió su mente buscando a Gilderien _el Sabio, _guardián de Ellesméra, nadie podía pasar la barrera que rodeaba a la ciudad sin su permiso. Cuando por fin logro localizarlo le pidió autorización para entrar, era urgente que llegara con los sanadores de la ciudad elfica. Gilderien les indico que los sanadores irían de inmediato a los riscos de Tel'naeír.

La dragona sobrevoló los enormes pinos después de atravesar la barrera mágica a pie, dirigiéndose a los riscos, cuando vislumbro el claro dónde estaba la pequeña cabaña que crecía entre los 4 pinos, noto la enorme masa dorada del cuerpo de Glaedr que dormitaba bajo la sombra de los arboles, Thaefan rugió interrumpiendo el sueño del dragón dorado, el cual solo levanto la cabeza al verla.

Thaefan aterrizo en el claro, sus patas delanteras la traicionaron causando que cayera al suelo, Oromis salió de la cabaña alertado por el rugido de la dragona, se acerco a Thaefan, al notarla agitada como estaba supo que algo no estaba bien.

\- Que sucedió?

_Oromis ayúdala-_ le suplico la dragona- _yo no puedo hacerlo, mi energía no es suficiente, te necesita, necesita a los sanadores- _agrego agachándose para que pudieran bajar a Ydris de su grupa.

La semi elfa estaba pálida, sus ropas y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, tanto seca como fresca, la herida de su hombro era lo menos por lo que tenían que preocuparse, pero la del abdomen era profunda , prácticamente estuvo a punto de atravesarle el cuerpo, y era la que no dejaba de sangrar. Ydris estaba casi inconsciente, no percibía nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Oromis cuando este la tomo en sus brazos, Ydris se sujeto a la túnica del elfo susurrando su nombre al tiempo que soltaba su espada, a la cual se habia mantenido fuertemente aferrada durante todo el vuelo. Oromis la recostó en el lecho que había en la cabaña, rasgo la túnica de Ydris y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

Limpio la sangre seca del abultado vientre de Ydris, a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre, el bebé parecía estar bien aun, o al menos eso esperaba, por suerte la herida que le habían infringido no había dañado directamente al niño.

Oromis trato de conjurar un hechizo para cerrar la herida de Ydris, sin embargo antes de que siquiera pudiera decir palabra alguna, un fuerte dolor atravesó su cuerpo de arriba abajo, el espasmo solo duro unos segundos, sin embargo basto para dejarlo debilitado.

_Oromis, sabes que no puedes seguir esforzándote de esa manera- _gruño Glaedr

\- No puedo dejarla morir, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada mientras su vida se escapa

_No puedes usar la magia como antes, conjuros pequeños no servirán para sanarla, los sanadores han llegado, debemos confiar en que ellos puedan hacer algo._

Oromis no dijo nada, permaneció al lado de Ydris mientras los sanadores intentaban ayudarla. Thaefan permaneció cerca, a pesar de su propio agotamiento, seguía trasmitiéndole energía a su jinete, no prestaba atención a nada más que el estado de Ydris.

Ydris recupero la conciencia cerca de la media noche, Oromis permanecía aun a su lado, limpiando su frente con un paño húmedo, la miro preocupado.

\- Estas ... con vida- murmuro sonriendo- me alegro de... poder verte de nuevo

Oromis la silencio colocando sus dedos en los labios de ella, Ydris tomo la mano de Oromis derramando una lágrima de alegría.

\- Pude.. verte de nuevo...

\- No hables.. necesitas descansar- susurro Oromis tratando de sonar tranquilo - tu y nuestro hijo lo necesitan necesitan, ahora duerme...

\- Como fue que... escapaste de Ilirea

\- Ahora no es tiempo de hablar, necesitas reposar y guardar energías- insistió, Ydris no dijo nada mas, cerró los ojos deseando no estar soñando.

Oromis salió de la cabaña con un cuenco, para tomar algo de agua fresca del arrollo para controlar la fiebre que comenzaba a invadir a Ydris. Después le contaría como había salido de Ilirea antes del ataque, la difícil decisión de hacerlo, pero dada su condición no hubieran hecho más que estorbar.

_Por qué se lo ocultaste?- _pregunto Glaedr mirándolo fijamente

_\- No puedo decírselo - _ se excuso Oromis tensando los músculos debido a la rabia que lo recorría

_Ella se dará cuenta tarde o temprano Oromis,- _gruño el dragón dorado-_ se lo digas o no, ella lo sabrá... esa herida no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, esa herida empeora debido al hechizo que Durza conjuro por medio de Galbatorix al momento de hacerla, lograron detener la hemorragia antes de que la matara pero no pueden evitar que esa maldición la consuma._

_Ella lo sabe- _interrumpió Thaefan – _de algún modo ella lo sabe- _agrego soltando un gemido de dolor- _tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer... Oromis, Ebrithil... por favor... no dejes morir a mi jinete – _suplico con desesperación y miedo

_\- Tratare de encontrar una solución Thaefan Bjartskular- _respondió Oromis entrando a la cabaña

Semanas pasaron sin que hubiera mejoría en Ydris, la maldición de Durza se extendía en ella, la piel que rodeaba a la herida se tornaba de un color morado o grisáceo, incluso negro, la herida era imposible de curar del todo, cada vez que los sanadores trataban de cerrarla, esta volvía a abrirse, el hechizo que había acompañado al ataque que le había infringido esa herida era demasiado complicado y obscuro como para entenderlo.

Oromis leía varios pergaminos que hablaban sobre magia, sobre las maldiciones de los sombra, pero no encontraba nada relevante en ellos, los episodios febriles de Ydris aumentaban de frecuencia y gravedad. Solo la magia que aun residía en ella y la magia de su dragona era lo que la mantenía realmente con vida. Cualquier ser humano o incluso un elfo hubiera muerto a las pocas horas, sin embargo Ydris estaba luchando por permanecer con vida, sin embargo no lo hacía por ella, sino por su hijo.

Los pocos momentos en que Ydris estaba consiente permanecía al lado de Oromis y su dragona, Thaefan se había convertido totalmente en la fortaleza que mantenía a Ydris con vida. La dragona se mostraba rejega a cazar solo por no alejarse de Ydris, sin embargo decidió entregarle su eldunari a su jinete, de este modo estaría cerca de ella y seguiría brindándole su energía aun cuando ella se alejara, y regresaría de inmediato si algo sucedía.

Las semanas se volvieron meses, cada minuto representaba una terrible agonía para el cuerpo de Ydris, permanecía mas tiempo inconsciente y atacada por la fiebre que estando despierta, cuando abría los ojos se encontraba desorientada y era asediada por terribles dolores que se extendían por todo el cuerpo.

Los sanadores habían tendido hechizos protectores alrededor del hijo de Ydris a petición de esta, tratando de impedir que la agonía del cuerpo de su madre lo dañara demasiado. Oromis se sentía atrapado, frustrado de no poder hacer nada mientras la vida de la madre de su hijo se le iba de las manos.

Ydris entro en labor de parto mucho antes de lo que habían contemplado, Thaefan permaneció al lado de la cabaña, asomándose por la ventana trasmitiendo toda la energía que podía a su jinete mientras algunas elfas la atendían y conjuraban hechizos para hacer el dolor más llevadero.

Ydris sostenía sobre su pecho el eldunari de su dragona, sintiéndose unida a ella como si ambas estuvieran surcando los cielos de Vroengard, justo cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo y bañaba el bosque con su brillo, Ydris dio a luz a una pequeña elfa de cabello plateado como su padre y ojos grises similares a los de su madre al no ser tan rasgados como los de los elfos.

La pequeña tenía una marca obscura en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, sin embargo solo era una marca de nacimiento consecuencia de la maldición que aquejaba a su madre, la pequeña estaba libre de toda magia obscura.

Ydris se despidió de su hija cuando la tuvo a su lado dejando su propio collar de amatista al cuidado de la pequeña. Beso la frente de la niña y se la entrego a Oromis.

\- Confío en que harás lo que sea más conveniente para mantenerla protegida- murmuro – serás un buen padre

La marca negra se extendió causándole terribles dolores a Ydris, Thaefan rugió de agonía al sentir como sus entrañas se quemaban también.

_Déjalas estar juntas- _le dijo Glaedr a Oromis – _deja que estén una al lado de la otra al menos por última vez_

Oromis dejo a la pequeña en el lecho y tomo a la madre en sus brazos cubriéndola con su propia capa de viaje. Salió de la cabaña, y permaneció de pie delante de Thaefan, la dragona lo observo desesperada.

_\- No puedo mantenerla lejos de ti, ahora es cuando más deben estar juntas- _dijo el elfo colocando a Ydris en la grupa de la dragona, Ydris tomo la mano de Oromis sonriéndole con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Te amo- murmuro con debilidad- no lo olvides... te amo

Thaefan levanto el vuelo cerrando su mente a los demás solo manteniéndose unida a su jinete conforme ascendían, Ydris cerró los ojos disfrutando del aire frio de la noche, disfrutando de la unión que tenia con su dragona.

_\- Gracias por haber sido mi fortaleza durante estos años- _susurro

_No me dejes- _suplico Thaefan- _Ydris, resiste... no me dejes- _insistió usando su energía para mantener a Ydris consiente

_\- Déjame ir Thaefan- _murmuro Ydris- _mi cuerpo no puede más... déjame ir... y no llores mi muerte... _

_No... No digas tonterías ... eres mi jinete no puedo dejarte morir_

_\- Cuida de mi niña... y cuida de ti misma... no hagas tonterías cegada por la rabia_

_No hare tonterías- _respondió Thaefan en el idioma antiguo- _no las hare pero resiste, no puedes morir... no así... no permitas que Galbatorix gane de este modo_

_\- El no ganara- _susurro Ydris_\- algún día un jinete libre llegara, debes ayudar a Oromis a entrenarlo bien, no dejes que se pierda en su dolor... ustedes son más fuertes que ello...- _susurro cerrando los ojos

_Ydris...- _la llamo la dragona_\- YDRIS!_

El rugido de Thaefan rompió el silencio del bosque, era un rugido tan lleno de dolor y rabia por la pérdida, Thaefan se sentía sola, perdida en la inmensidad de la noche, sola completamente sin su jinete a su lado, su mayor miedo la invadía por completo. El miedo de perder a su jinete se había vuelto realidad, la desesperación invadía completamente el cuerpo y la mente de Thaefan, estaba sola, Ydris no regresaría jamás.

Thaefan regreso al claro como pudo, su mente estaba perdida en su propio dolor, la locura amenazaba con poseerla completamente. Oromis sostuvo el cuerpo frio de Ydris en sus brazos, todo color en su rostro se había desvanecido completamente, jamás volvería a escuchar otra pregunta producto de la curiosidad de la semi elfa, u otra excusa para seguir alimentándose de carne, ni la risa cristalina que llenaba los oídos de Oromis. Ydris se había marchado para siempre. Lagrimas cayeron en el inerte rostro de la semi elfa, Oromis llevo sus dedos a sus mejillas descubriendo que provenían de el mismo. Lloraba la pérdida de su compañera, la madre de su hija, se culpaba a sí mismo de no haber podido hacer nada, recriminándose el hecho de estar lisiado interiormente, de no poder utilizar la magia completamente más que para hechizos menores que no servían para nada en absoluto.

_Que harás a partir de ahora?- _pregunto Glaedr, Oromis no respondió- _Oromis tu hija necesita de ti, sin su madre eres lo único que le queda, dejaras a tu cachorra solo por ahogarte en tu dolor_

_\- Debo protegerla,- _murmuro Oromis – _hare lo que sea necesario para que ella este segura, al menos hasta que alguien derroque a Galbatorix, si el se entera de su existencia y de que es mi hija e hija de Ydris correrá peligro._

_Piensas dejarla a su suerte?_

_\- No a su suerte, - _respondió Oromis – _buscare a los parientes más cercanos de la madre de Ydris, o recurriré a los míos propios._

_Estas seguro de querer hacerlo?_\- insistió Glaedr

_\- Por su bien sacrificaría mi propia vida- _respondió Oromis _– usare un hechizo para nublar su mente t la nuestra, olvidaremos quien es ella, y ella a su vez olvidara quien es su madre y quien es su padre hasta que Galbatorix esté muerto y ella no corra peligro. De otro modo esta pequeña será un enorme punto vulnerable que nuestros enemigos pueden aprovechar._

_Entiendo tus razones y apoyo tus decisiones – _respondió el dragón dorado_\- por su bien y el nuestro._

Un par de días después, varios elfos salieron de Ellesméra, la Reina Islanzadí había ordenado encontrar a los parientes de la elfa Alannis, madre de Ydris o a los parientes de Oromis, los elfos se habían retirado a sus refugios en Du Weldenvarden, abandonando Alagaësia por completo, Galbatorix no tenia posibilidad de encontrarlos debido a las fuertes barreras mágicas que rodeaban el bosque.

Meses después de la muerte de Ydris, Brom apareció en el bosque, se veía demacrado, su dragona Saphira había muerto durante la batalla de Doru Araeba a manos de Morzan, Brom deseaba venganza por ello, jurando matar a Morzan con sus propias manos. Oromis trato de convencerlo de que eso sería una locura, Morzan aun tenía a su dragón a su lado, serian imposible aun con un plan.

Brom insistió en ello, además tenia la idea de formar un grupo de rebeldes que se opusieran al imperio de Galbatorix el cual se había establecido como soberano de toda Alagaësia después de asesinar a Vrael y al soberano del reino de Brodding, estableciéndose a sí mismo como Rey del Imperio como decidió llamarlo. Oromis rechazo el unirse abiertamente a ese grupo, en el estado en el que estaban él y Glaedr no podían luchar y solo serian una carga, Thaefan tampoco podría luchar, desde la muerte de Ydris la dragona se había encerrado en su propia mente, solo cuando Ayleen, la hija de ambos estaba cerca, Thaefan parecía recobrar algo de conciencia pero sin muchos cambios.

Brom entendió las razones que su antiguo maestro le brindaba, partió de Ellesméra para buscar a quienes se oponían a Galbatorix y con ellos juntar un grupo al que llamo los Vardenos (los Guardianes). Al tiempo que los elfos enviados por Islanzadí regresaban de su misión acompañados por la hermana menor de Alannis, madre de Ydris, la cual había aceptado gustosa hacerse cargo de la hija de su sobrina.

La hermana menor de Alannis decidió asentarse por un tiempo en Ellesméra, no tenia corazón para separar tan repentinamente a Oromis de su hija, aunque este sabia que en cuanto su hija dejara Ellesméra el la olvidaría debido al hechizo que había aplicado en el, Glaedr y Thaefan e incluso en su propia hija para protección de la niña.

La partida de Ayleen con su tía se postergo unos años, años que Oromis dedico a enseñar a su hija lo que sabía tanto como un padre, y como maestro, conforme Ayleen crecía tomaba más parecido con su madre. Finalmente, cuando Ayleen tenía 7 años partió de Ellesméra, hacia la lejana ciudad de Sílthrim. Oromis la observo partir, sabiendo que su hechizo se manifestaría en ellos, Ayleen olvidaría que él era su padre y el olvidaría que ella era su hija.

Si la ignorancia garantiza su seguridad que así sea- murmuro cuando su hija hubo dejado la ciudad mientras el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco en el horizonte.

Esa misma noche Thaefan desapareció de los riscos de Tel'naeír, Oromis y Glaedr trataron de buscarla sin éxito alguno, solo mantenían su eldunari, pero era imposible establecer una conexión mental con ella. El eldunari solo reflejaba la locura que comenzaba a crecer en la mente de la dragona. Vagas imágenes se mostraban de vez en cuando, Thaefan volaba hacia el norte sin un destino en específico. Solo buscaba alejarse de todo lo que conocía, de todo lo que le recordara a su jinete.

Oromis no insistió en molestarla, la perdida que sufría Thaefan era enorme, la dragona podría necesitar años para recuperarse, o quizá jamás lo haría.

100 años trascurrieron cuando la esperanza brillo en Alagaësia, Eragon asesino de sombra y su dragona Saphira escamas brillantes los únicos jinetes libres que quedaban, hicieron frente a Galbatorix terminando por fin con el imperio que el loco monarca había establecido, los hechizos que protegían la cripta de las almas en Vroengard se desvanecieron. Dejando la esperanza de establecer con ello la orden de los Jinetes de Dragón que Galbatorix había destruido.

Muchos habían caído buscando la libertad y la justicia, Brom fundador de los vardenos, Y el mismo Oromis y Glaedr habían perdido la batalla ante Galbatorix. Glaedr vivía dentro de su eldunari, guiando con ello a Eragon y su dragona en las decisiones que tenían que tomar.

Para poder criar a los dragones que nacerían Eragon decidió dejar las fronteras de Alagaësia y buscar un sitio adecuado para criarlos y entrenar a los nuevos jinetes que sin duda algún día llegarían. Antes de marcharse, Eragon paso una última vez a los riscos de Tel'naeír a petición de Glaedr, en la cabaña donde había habitado su antiguo maestro. Eragon encontró un eldunari de color violeta que estaba oculto por un hechizo que se había desvanecido justo después de la derrota de Galbatorix, el eldunari aun brillaba con intensidad en su interior, a diferencia del de Glaedr que emitía un brillo apagado. Al lado del eldunari se encontraba una espada Elfica. A diferencia de _Naegling_ la espada dorada de Oromis, la cual habían logrado recuperar en _Gil'ead;_ la hoja de aquella espada de jinete era larga y delgada de color similar al del eldunari, y el símbolo que tenia grabado la refería como inquebrantable: _Edoc'sil._

_\- Nos contaras a quien perteneció Ebrithil?- _pregunto Eragon con curiosidad

_Tal vez algún día les cuente la historia, debemos partir a Sílthrim donde el barco nos espera._

_Como digas Ebrithil- _respondió Saphira levantando el vuelo

Eragon se la pasó parte del camino pensando en el singular brillo de aquel eldunari violeta, podía asegurar que el dueño de aquel eldunari aun se encontraba con vida en alguna parte.

_Tal vez así sea- _fue lo único que el dragón dorado dijo al escuchar los pensamientos de Eragon

Al llegar a Sílthrim, el barco los esperaba, Eragon abordó acompañado por su primo Roran y Arya la elfa, sucesora de Islanzadí como reina. Los elfos que acompañaban a Eragon se dispusieron a partir, hasta que alguien desde la orilla les gritó que esperaran. Eragon levanto la cara para ver de quien se trataba. En la orilla del lago había una elfa de apariencia joven, de largo cabello plateado y ojos grises, a Eragon le recordó la viva imagen del mismísimo Oromis, sin embargo sus ojos tenían rasgos mas humanos.

\- Llévame contigo Eragon Asesino de Reyes!- le suplico

Eragon dudo unos momentos en si sería conveniente llevarla con él, nunca antes la había visto en su vida, y desconocía el motivo por el cual quisiera acompañarlo, Saphira tampoco se sentía segura de hacerlo sin embargo fue Glaedr el que intercedió por ella.

_\- Estas seguro Ebrithil? Desconocemos sus intenciones por las cuales quiere acompañarnos?- _insistió Eragon

_No hay nada de malo Eragon Finiarel- _ respondió el dragón dorado - _es bueno dudar hasta cierto punto de alguien a quien no conoces, pero yo puedo asegurar que las intenciones de Ayleen no son malas_

_\- Ayleen? La conoces acaso ebrithil?- _pregunto Eragon con sorpresa

_La conozco, pero un hechizo de Oromis me impedía recordarla, ahora que Galbatorix no está, la nube que nublaba mi mente se ha desvanecido y pude recordar su existencia- _respondió Glaedr

_Por qué Oromis querría ocultar su existencia?- _insistió Saphira

_Porque él quería mantener protegida a su hija de lo que pudiera pasar _

Eragon quedo mudo de la sorpresa, jamás en su vida hubiera esperado que su maestro tuviera una hija, indico a los elfos que iban con el que la dejaran abordar. Ayleen agradeció a Eragon haciendo una reverencia.

_Me alegra verte con tan buena salud Ayleen hija de Ydris y Oromis – _la recibió Glaedr – _hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar que han sucedido en este último siglo_

_Y muchas que aclarar – _agrego Saphira

\- Y muchas que aclarar – volvió a repetir Eragon.

_Será un viaje largo, suficiente para que les cuente la historia de Ydris, la madre de Ayleen, compañera de Oromis. Jinete de la Dragona Thaefan, mi compañera la cual es madre de Espina, el dragón de Murtagh._

Eragon permaneció atento a lo que el dragón dorado tuviera que contar, curioso por saber más del pasado de su maestro, deseoso de entender el dolor por el que había pasado para dejar tan profundas huellas en su manera de ser, de actuar y sobre todo de mirar. Quería conocer la historia detrás de uno de los elfos más sabios que había conocido, y la historia de la jinete que había sido su compañera.

FIN.


	10. Parte 10 Epilogo

_Antes de la Caída de los Jinetes_

_Epilogo_

El barco se alejo de Ceris, saliendo de los limites conocidos de Alagaësia, Ayleen permanecía en cubierta contemplando las tranquilas aguas sobre las que el barco de color blanco navegaba sin hacer ruido, levanto su mirada al cielo suspirando, había creído que le costaría más viajar con Eragon Asesino de Reyes, sin embargo no había sido así.

Aun recordaba cuando le había comunicado a su tía que planeaba pedirle a Eragon que la llevara con él cuando este fuera a Sílthrim. En un principio la sorpresa fue evidente, había pensado que tratarían de detenerla, sin embargo su tía solo se había limitado a decirle que las cosas debían ser así si tomaban en cuenta su ascendencia. Con gran pesadez la dejo marchar diciéndole que podría volver si quería a lo que antes había sido su hogar.

Ayleen había recordado su pasado justo cuando los elfos hacían circular la noticia de la caída del traidor mezclada con las malas noticias del deceso de su reina en batalla. El corazón de Ayleen como el de los elfos estaba lleno de pesar, pero un muro se había derrumbado en su mente. Jamás pensaba en su infancia, los únicos recuerdos que tenia eran siempre los que había credo en Silthrim y algunos otros vagos recuerdos de un elfo instruyéndola cuando era mas pequeña, sin embargo jamás había podido recordar el rostro de aquel elfo solamente lo que había aprendido de el, al menos no lo habia podido recordar hasta hacia relativamente poco tiempo. De pronto se agolpaban en ella recuerdos de Ellesméra, casas de arboles enormes, las flores que crecían con el canto de los elfos, el frondoso bosque, la sala del trono de Islanzadí, incluso el rostro de la reina y la princesa.

Habia tratado de ignorar esos recuerdos, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran reales, pero un recuerdo aun mas fuerte desplazo a los demás, una cabaña que crecía entre 4 pinos al lado de un arrollo, la cabaña estaba justo al borde de los riscos de Tel'naeir en Ellesméra, se pregunto cómo rayos conocía ese lugar, pero su mente le mostro aun mas, un enorme dragón dorado y un dragón violeta, ambos cuidando de ella hasta que un elfo salió de la cabaña y se apresuro a cargarla en brazos, Ayleen reía cuando él la llamaba por su nombre y ella a su vez lo llamaba papá.

Suspiro regresando de golpe a la realidad al escuchar pasos detrás de ella, observo de reojo que se trataba de Eragon, el cual parecía nostálgico de haber dejado Alagaësia. Ayleen no dijo nada, dejándolo estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Cuando Eragon finalmente hablo se dirigió a ella.

\- De verdad no recordabas nada de que Oromis Ebrithil fuera tu padre?- pregunto, Ayleen negó con la cabeza

\- El hechizo que él puso en mi nublaba mi mente, y ocultaba mis recuerdos del tiempo que estuve con el... el hechizo se desvaneció cuando llego la noticia de que Galbatorix había caído, aunque ya era tarde

\- Hubieras querido pasar más tiempo con el no es así?

\- Por supuesto que sí, todo el tiempo me pregunte donde estaban mi padre y mi madre, sin embargo las únicas respuestas que obtuve era que si no estaba con ella era para por mi bien, ambos habían hecho un enorme esfuerzo para protegerme.- Ayleen llevo su mano a su costado izquierdo- incluso ahora se el origen de mi marca de nacimiento, una marca que no me avergüenzo de tener ya que es una señal de el amor y esfuerzo que hizo mi madre para mantenerme a salvo.- murmuro Ayleen con los ojos llorosos.- aunque... me hubiera gustado conocerla... debió... debió ser muy hermosa y también muy fuerte – agrego antes de que la voz se le quebrara.

Eragon no quiso preguntar más. Era cerca del medio día, por lo que se detuvieron para poder almorzar algo en un pequeño valle que se extendía varios kilómetros más al este antes de perderse entre un muro de altos arboles. Saphira, la dragona de Eragon se alejo unos momentos para cazar algo. Apenas estaban por comenzar con el almuerzo cuando un fuerte rugido los hizo ponerse en guardia.

Aquel rugido no era de Saphira, inclusive la dragona regreso al lado de su jinete al escuchar aquella amenaza. Eragon monto a la grupa de la dragona mientras los elfos tomaban sus lanzas, Ayleen tomo su arco y permaneció en cubierta dispuesta a defender el barco y los eldunaris que estaban a bordo.

En el cielo apareció una silueta difusa que se iba acercando velozmente mientras adquiría forma y tamaño muy superior al de Saphira, un nuevo rugido se escucho en todos los rincones del valle al tiempo que una llamarada purpura atravesaba el cielo.

Un enorme dragón violeta aterrizo a un par de kilómetros donde estaban anclados, el dragón parecía molesto por algo, o tan solo tenía deseos de destruir lo que tuviera enfrente, no parecía que le agradaran las visitas, Saphira se puso en guardia más que dispuesta a hacerle frente sin importarle que aquel dragón fuera casi 3 veces más grande que ella o incluso mas.

Ayleen miro nerviosa la situación, en su mente resonó la voz de Glaedr pidiéndole que bajara de inmediato a donde su eldunari estaba reposando, Ayleen obedeció sus órdenes bajando al camarote que el majestuoso dragón dorado le había indicado, guiándose por su energía.

_Toma a Edoc'sil, esta oculta debajo de la cama- _le ordeno

_\- De verdad puedo hacer eso Glaedr Elda?- _pregunto algo nerviosa

_Por herencia te pertenece al igual que Naegling, además la necesitaremos en estos momentos...o esa dragona nos matara a todos_

Ayleen tomo la espada y salió de nuevo a la cubierta, llevaba consigo el eldunari de Glaedr en una mochila de cuero, así como la espada que sostenía en sus manos.

Bajo del barco de un solo salto y se encamino a donde estaban Eragon y Saphira, ambos dragones se miraban fijamente, habían comenzado a caminar en un enorme círculo dispuestas a matarse el uno al otro, el dragón violeta gruño mostrando sus enormes y afilados dientes.

\- ALTO!- grito Ayleen justo antes de que Saphira se lanzara al ataque, el dragón violeta escupió una enorme llamarada directo a Ayleen, Glaedr uso su propio poder para crear una barrea que protegía a Ayleen del fuego.

_Tienes que entrar a su mente- _dijo Glaedr – _te brindare mi fuerza para apoyarte, debemos entrar en la mente de ese dragona_

_Ebrithil es imposible- _gruño Saphira_\- Ayleen no podrá hacerlo, esa dragona está completamente loca al igual que Shruikan, no se puede tratar con ella._

_Al menos debemos intentarlo- _dio Glaedr como única respuesta

Ayleen extendió su mente hacia la conciencia de la dragona, encontrándose con un sólido muro que le impedía el paso, la tristeza y la rabia consumían la mente de esa dragona, Ayleen comenzó a creer que sería imposible establecer contacto, pero sintió la enorme fuerza de Glaedr apoyándola, por lo que siguió buscando alguna debilidad en aquella barrera mental.

_\- Por favor escúchanos- _suplico Ayleen buscando algo de cordura- _no queremos hacerte daño, no tienes por qué atacarnos._

_Thaefan- _la llamo Glaedr –_ Thaefan escúchanos, Galbatorix ha caído, puedes estar tranquila ahora- _insistió el dragón dorado, un enorme dolor surco la conciencia de aquella dragona- _Thaefan se que eres tú, escúchanos_

De la garganta de la dragona salió un gruñido lastimero al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo levantando una norme nube de polvo, Ayleen se colgó la espada a la cadera y se acerco con sigilo a bestia caída. Los ollares de la nariz de la dragona se contraían y se expandían, Ayleen trabo contacto mental de nuevo pero solo sintió la enorme confusión por la que atravesaba en ese momento la pobre.

\- Debes estar sufriendo mucho- susurro acariciando el morro de la dragona- me alegro de ver que estas bien... Thaefan Elda – agrego reconociendo a la que antaño había sido la dragona de su madre

_\- Ydris _– murmuro la dragona, un gruñido provino de su garganta- _Ydris- _repitió sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza por un instante antes de volverla a dejar donde mismo

\- Debe de ser duro haber perdido a tu jinete – susurro Ayleen- lo lamento Thaefan, pero yo no soy mi madre... soy Ayleen... me recuerdas pequeña?

_Ayleen – _murmuro Thaefan levantando la cabeza, olfateo a la elfa sacando repetidas veces la lengua – _pero.. De verdad eres tú? eres ... eres..._

\- Pasaron 100 años desde que te marchaste cuando yo partí a Silthrim con mi tía, no recordaba nada de ti hasta hace poco

_Tampoco yo recordaba –_ respondió la dragona confusa –_ El hechizo de Oromis funciono? Galbatorix no existe más?_

_No existe más Thaefan, puedes estar tranquila, ese asesino de Dragones no volverá a levantar sus armas contra nosotros- _respondió Glaedr

_La cripta de las Almas? La han encontrado? – _Pregunto la dragona – _Ahora vives en tu eldunari Glaedr? Que tanto ha sucedido este tiempo?_

_Te encerraste tanto en tu locura que no te percataste del paso de los años, pero me alivia saber que aun estas con vida ... cuando escapaste Oromis y yo intentamos buscarte ... sin embargo decidimos dejarte un tiempo para permitir que te repusieras_

_Oromis? Que fue de el?_

_Oromis está muerto, Galbatorix lo asesino usando la mano del jinete de Espina, nuestro polluelo_

_Nuestro polluelo- _Thaefan dejo caer la pesada cabeza en el suelo, Ayleen se percato de que el arrepentimiento recorría cada fibra del ser de la dragona- _creí que Galbatorix lo había destruido cuando lo tomo... lo siento... no era lo que yo esperaba que sucediera.. Esperaba que... se opusiera a el... no que lo ayudara_

_Espina nos fue de ayuda en contra de Galbatorix- _interrumpió Saphira – _es un honor conocerla Thaefan Ebrithil, yo soy Saphira, hija de Vervada, dragona de Eragon asesino de Reyes_

_Hija de Vervada?... Galbatorix tampoco destruyo tu huevo?_

_Eso es algo que aclararemos después – _dijo Glaedr de repente, - _debemos seguir nuestro camino en busca de un lugar seguro donde los nuevos dragones puedan nacer y crecer seguros, y se puedan entrenar los nuevos jinetes que algún día vendrán_

\- Acompáñanos – le suplico Ayleen – no quiero dejarte sola en este lugar, a ti, la dragona de mi madre, ven con nosotros

\- Seria de mucha ayuda contar con la tutela de uno más de los dragones que vivieron en tiempo de los jinetes- dijo Eragon

_De verdad puedo hacerlo?- _susurro Thaefan- _gracias- _agrego acercando su enorme morro a la frente de Ayleen- _aun sigues siendo pequeña, aunque ya no tanto _

\- Tu creciste – sonrió Ayleen acariciando las escamas del cuello de Thaefan, la dragona ronroneo sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo, permaneció mirando al cielo unos segundos- que sucede? Te encuentras bien?

_Solo recordaba cuando surcaba el cielo con Ydris, y del último vuelo en que estuvimos juntas aquella noche ... cuando tú naciste_

\- Debes extrañarla mucho- susurro Ayleen abrazando el cuello de la dragona

_El vinculo de un jinete con su dragón es muy fuerte, su pérdida fue como si una muy importante parte de mi me abandonara... pero... aun estas tu... tu eres el legado de Ydris y de Oromis _

\- Cuidare de ti como lo hubiera hecho mi madre- murmuro Ayleen- debemos irnos antes de que se haga más tarde – agrego dándose la vuelta para regresar al barco- puedes seguirnos volando al igual que Saphira Elda ...

Thaefan estiro el cuello agarrando a Ayleen de su capa de viaje, la miro de manera suplicante, Ayleen entendió el miedo de la dragona, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en sí misma y solo acompañada con su locura que tenía miedo de quedarse sola, aunque fuera siguiendo el barco desde las alturas. Ayleen trato de buscar una solución, pero ni yendo a caballo o haciendo uso de sus habilidades elficas al momento de correr seria lo suficiente veloz para seguir el barco y a dos dragones en vuelo.

\- Debo abordar... no podría seguirles el paso si no es de este modo- respondió Ayleen sintiendo pena por la dragona

_Vuela conmigo –_ insistió – _no quiero estar sola _

\- Yo?!- exclamo Ayleen- Volar? De verdad?... pero...

_Sé que no podre reemplazar el lazo que tenia con mi jinete... no busco hacerlo pero... no quiero estar sola _

Ayleen la miro indecisa, cuestiono a Glaedr sobre lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, el dragón dorado permaneció en silencio unos momentos, después se comunico mentalmente con Eragon, pidiéndole la silla que Glaedr había usado cuando su cuerpo aun estaba con vida.

_Estas seguro de ello Ebrithil?- _pregunto Saphira

_Los elfos recuperaron la silla y la espada de mi jinete después de que Oromis y mi cuerpo cayeron el Gil'ead, pero no puedo usarla mas, Thaefan tiene el tamaño adecuado para esa silla- _respondió con tranquilidad, después de todo la silla que Oromis les había entregado a Eragon y a Saphira en Ellesméra la primera vez que llegaron era la que había sido de Glaedr por años mientras los jinetes aun veían por la paz de Alagaësia, mientras que la que habían usado él y Oromis en batalla había pertenecido a Thaefan con mínimas modificaciones.

_Permitirás que la hija de Oromis vuele con ella?- _pregunto Eragon con desconfianza

_No subestimes a Ayleen y el poder que ejerce sobre la estabilidad mental de Thaefan, ha estado demasiado tiempo sola sin su jinete, Ayleen es todo lo que tiene de ella_

_Como digas Ebrithil- _respondió Eragon dando órdenes a dos elfos de traer la silla de Glaedr que permanecía a resguardo en donde se encontraban los demás eldunaris, los ojos de Thaefan brillaron al ver a los elfos aproximarse con la silla, movió la punta de la cola incesantemente mientras se la ajustaban al tiempo que Ayleen acariciaba el morro de la dragona.

Ayleen paso saliva cuando terminaron de ajustar la silla, la dragona se recostó en el suelo para permitir que Ayleen subiera. Glaedr las acompañaría para proteger a Ayleen y ayudarla con su energía en caso de ser necesario.

Respiro profundamente y subió a la silla, atándose las correas como Glaedr le indicaba, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su interior, los nervios y la emoción comenzaron a invadirla.

_Estas lista?- _pregunto Thaefan mirándola de reojo

\- Estoy nerviosa – murmuro

_Tienes a un dragón y un eldunari para protegerte.. No dejare que te pase nada- _aclaro Thaefan

\- Vamos- susurro Ayleen sujetándose a la silla

Thaefan asintió y se impulso con sus enormes patas traseras abriendo las alas para levantar el vuelo, Ayleen se aferro a ella lo mas que pudo mientras ascendían, su corazón se acelero y su estomago se encogió debido al vértigo que sentía.

\- Puedo abrir los ojos?- pregunto Ayleen cuando sintió que dejaron de ascender

_Disfruta el paisaje – _le aclaro Glaedr – _abre los ojos y observa todo desde tu posición en estos momentos._

Ayleen obedeció, abrió los ojos poco a poco, se quedo maravillada ante lo que veía, extensas llanuras y a lo lejos los bosques, al oeste de donde estaban aun se alcanzaban a ver las sombras empequeñecidas de las montañas Beor en Alagaësia, sintió envidia por Eragon y Saphira los cuales disfrutaban de ese bello paisaje cuando volaban juntos. Se sintió extrañamente unida a Glaedr y a Thaefan en esos momentos, no era un lazo tan poderoso ni profundo como el que un jinete tenia con su dragón, pero la sangre de Oromis e Ydris que corría pos sus venas hacían que se sintiera unida a los dragones de sus padres.

Por debajo de ellos Saphira custodiaba el barco volando a una altura baja, Ayleen acaricio el cuello de Thaefan.

\- Sigamos – murmuro viendo a Saphira

_Hace tiempo que no vuelo acompañada ni por mi jinete ni por otro dragón – _murmuro la dragona

\- Pero ese tiempo se acabo- respondió Ayleen, ahora yo estoy aquí al igual que el eldunari de Glaedr, también lo estarán Saphira y Eragon Elda ... y tal vez pronto los dragones que aun están en sus huevos saldrán de ellos y volaran todos juntos

_Pareciera como si despertara de una pesadilla, solo que mi jinete no estará más conmigo... estarás a mi lado?_

\- No sé si mi destino sea convertirme en jinete al igual que ms padres, si alguno de esos dragones que aun están en sus huevos este destinado a nacer a mi... pero... aunque eso llegase a pasar, yo cuidare de ti- respondió con tranquilidad- estaré al lado de ambos tal como mis padres lo estuvieron con ustedes... así que Thaefan... no permitas que la soledad encierre tu mente de nuevo... mi madre estaría preocupada por ese hecho no lo crees?

_Lo estaría- _respondió la dragona emitiendo un ronroneo

Ayleen sintió como la dragona comenzaba a sentirse menos atrapada en sí misma, sonrió ante ese hecho, pasarían años antes de que Thaefan pudiera recuperar la cordura por completo, si es que llegaba a recuperarla, pero lo más importante era que había logrado recuperarse a sí misma, había recuperado parte del ser que era cuando Ydris surcaba los cielos con ella. Quizás algún día incluso podría encontrase con Espina, su polluelo.


End file.
